The Sensual and Complicated journey of Aleheather in TDAS
by VeryUnknown
Summary: Not everything is shown on the 20 minute episodes, and the behind the scenes stuff is a lot more interesting than what is on the show. Alejandro and Heather have to deal with their sexual draw to one another, their pain in the ass competitors, gruelling challenges, Chris, and a million dollars. Arguing, smut, and more arguing, and more smut takes place.
1. His legs are fake

**Author's Note**

**Well, I watched a video called "TDAS Aleheather scenes", and it gave me another idea for a fanfiction, which is to write these two during their duration on TDAS, though it will contain a majority of their scenes from behind the scenes. There will be some scenes that were in the show, and it is extremely obvious what scenes they would be. The rights belong to the appropriate people, and I own nothing, so please do not sue me for copyright. Ain't nobody trynna go through all of that and claim stuff that ain't theirs. Well, this is an M fic because...why else would it be an M fic? THINK PEOPLE. JK.**

* * *

><p>Alejandro was in his first class room, and was shaving his mustache. He was glad to be back, and from the looks of the other's reactions, they were not as enthused. He bit his lip after seeing Heather tremble ever since he revealed himself, "Serves that sexy snake for crossing me like that, and doing this to me in the first place."<p>

Soon enough, the irritated queen bee barged into his room, "What...How...Why are you here? I was told by the producers that you would NOT be here."

"I am here because like you and everyone else, to win a million dollars. It will be a lot harder because of my asleep legs, but I am a Burromeurto, and I will make it," he lowly stated, as it was obvious.

She rolled her eyes, "Your legs are not asleep. It has been like 2 and a half years, and..." before being interrupted her.

He corrected the snobbish beauty, "It has been a year and 3 months. Such a shame that you would not remember the day that you RUINED MY LIFE." He could no longer hold back his rage, as the traumatic event was fresh on his mind, "INSTEAD of yelling and arguing about the best villain on the show returning, how about you, I don't know... APOLOGIZE, or repay me for causing me to lose my legs by...I don't know...relieving me of...any frustrations in my..."

"Don't. You. Dare. I am NEVER doing that again. We did that once in TDWT, and there is NO way I am doing that again," she interjected, threateningly pointing her fingers at his chest. She looked at him for a few seconds, and could not help but study him with her eyes. The sexy stubble on him made him look more ruggish, dirty, manly, and her eyes shifted to his ripped up clothing that was showing off a lot more than usual.

He looked at her smoldering eyes watch him, and he remembered from their one night tenure 2 seasons ago what the expressions on her eyes were signifying, making him tingle slightly. The Spanish man soon broke the silence, "So, is that all you are going to do? Look at my sexy, ruffled up look? I know that I can pull off anything, but the stubble and these shattered clothes are going now, so if you don't mind, I need some privacy."

Heather soon forced herself to look at him in his eyes, making her final statement, "Whatever pretty boy. Just stay out of my way this season. But I am sure you will be out soon anyways, since everyone knows you are a huge snake, and this sympathy plot you have going on will blow up in your face," before walking out the room.

* * *

><p>The Villainous Vultures are having a party, and rushed inside, as they had to attend the elimination ceremony. They plopped down on the couch in the living room, "Those Heroes are such idiots. They should have taken out Courtney when they had the chance. She is the biggest threat on their team."<p>

"While Courtney is a threat, Lindsay is a pain in everyone's ass. She was whining all day about not being with Tyler or Beth. And when she wasn't doing that, she kept on bothering me about...that thing over there, that she referred to as honey bunny. It is a good thing she is gone." Heather complained, pointing to Alejandro, as she was referring to him.

Duncan and Gwen went and pulled out a bottle of rum that they snuck onto the set, "How about we spend our first victory with some nice rum? Party it up," the punk said.

Scott and Jo could not help but feel a bit of envy, and glaring at them as he pointed our to them, "Uh, hello? Jo and I are underage."

Heather could not help but giggle at them mockingly, "How unfortunate. I will get the drinks and some food."

"I will come and get them with you seniorita," Alejandro offered, getting up, and "trying to walk", but "fell because his legs were too weak", causing everyone to jolt up and look at him. "I am fine," he muttered before then decided to go on a handstand and walking using his hands to follow her.

They both entered the kitchen, and she grabbed 4 glasses, which she poured wine in, "That was such a pathetically lame fall Al, but I have to say, everyone bought it...ooh...what are you doing?" completely shocked by the thrill she was getting from Alejandro kissing her thighs.

"I. have. to. say...My. sleeping. legs. do. give. me. the. blessing. of. staring. at. your. muy. exquisito. legs," he muttered each word after kissing her thigh. Alejandro smirked as he could see her twitching legs from his kisses. "This will be a fun season for the both of us. Who can outlast the other.. Who can give in to the other first.. Who can get their revenge first.. Who will beg to bed the other first..." licking her thighs, and feeling the goosebumps forming on her skin.

She grabbed his thighs and dug her nails into them, as she threatened him, "Listen up Alejandro. I am not in the mood for games this season, alright? I do not want you, and I only want you to go home. And I will let you know this. I will not hesitate to decapitate you in this competition, and make sure you have the most brutal elimination to ever surface Total Drama. Leave. Me. Alone," only to cause him to topple over and want to scream from the agony of her nails scratching his leg.

Heather entered the room, and handed Gwen and Duncan their glasses, before sitting down beside them and poured down half of her glass full of rum, and drank it all, causing her teammates to look at her weirdly from drinking that much so soon, "What? I can use all the drinks I can get if I am going to put up with you pests."

Alejandro managed to bring a chip bag, and threw it to them before he hand walked back to them, and he could feel Heather's glare as he attempted to sit beside her, only for her to block the seat. He got up, only so he can "fall" on the couch, and on top of her, "No need to be so hostile, especially when I have a bigger reason to be mad than you do. Hand the King of Alcohol a drink," demanding a drink, and Duncan poured him a drink.

Gwen looked around awkwardly, as there was some clear tension, so she decided to start a toast, "to Villainy?"

"To Villainy," they all cheered, with all but Jo and Scott have the first round of many drinks. Soon enough, the 4 of them started to have blurred up visions, and felt the alcohol flow through their systems, not stopping for a moment.

* * *

><p>It is the next morning, and it is clear that the four were completely hung over. Gwen and Duncan awoke on completely different couches, looking paler than usual, and Alejandro woke up on top of Heather, feeling like a complete slob. Something in him almost immediately made him regurgitate; throwing up on the floor, "UUGH, I have a hangover."<p>

Gwen got up, and was still wobbly and weak, causing her to fall, "Too...much to drink," and after she smelt the vomit reek the room, she threw up as well. Duncan immediately ran to the washroom, and threw up, thanks to his throbbing hangover.

Heather immediately awoke with a pulsating headache, and the smell of vomit entering her nose did not make her feel better, "Ugh, it reeks up in here." A heavy, muscular, defined, Latin weight was on her, causing her to push him over, "Get. Off. Ugh, did you try to rape me last night?" getting up and walked over go a plant to throw up.

The four of them would not stop throwing up, and soon enough, a message was heard through the bullhorn, with Chris speaking with annoyance, "Thanks to 4 specific individuals... Alejandro, Gwen, Duncan, and Heather, who drank like a bunch of sailors, the challenge will have to be postponed until tomorrow. Since the ROTI cast is underage, and there is alcohol in the premises, it is not possible to compete a challenge, where not only 4 out of 13 are dying over, but I can get sued by potential underage drinking. Have fun recovering you 4."

Alejandro rolled over on the floor, and was still confused, "What the hell happened last night? All I remember was that we were drinking, and drinking, and more drinking?"

"Well from the position we woke up in, it is clear that you were trying to get some. Ugh, my head fucking hurts. I am going up to my bed. The rum was good though," spoke the Queen bee before she wobbled to the stairs.

* * *

><p>Both of them were in the massage room the next day, and both have sobered up. Alejandro was on the massage stool, looking at the nail and scratch marks she made on him, "Ugh, did you really has to dig your nails in me when I was turning you on 2 nights ago? You are lucky that I could not feel my legs, but it is a peeve of mine to have marks on me."<p>

She got up as he lent on the massage table, and grabbed his leg to look at the mark she left. Heather knew this was all a gameplay after his performance in WT, and exposing him is becoming a bit of an obsession of hers, and knew the perfect way to do it, as she trailed over it, "It is not that bad. You wouldn't be complaining out it if you did not feel anything on your legs Al. Unless you are finally going to admit that this is all a plot for the game," continuing to caress his legs.

Alejandro could not deny that she was making him feel great; her soft hands rubbing all over his muscular, tanned calves, legs, and thighs, and soon realized what she was trying to do, "I get your plan. You think that rubbing me up and attempting to turn me on is going to expose my legs being "fake asleep"? The masseuse is supposed to be here at any moment. I am the master of using lust, touch and seduction to find things out. You cannot outplay the player." He tried hard not to to flinch his legs from her tantalizing touches, but it is a task that is proving to be harder and harder as she went higher.

Heather could only chuckle, as she saw his cock increasingly grow in his speedo, and the tip of his shaft starting to peek out of it, "Right...you don't feel anything, but you are hard," with her hands only gliding up his thighs.

He wanted to clench his toes and legs, as she was rubbing his upper thighs, but he was saved by the bell when the masseuse showed up, and put her bag down, "Sorry I was late. Had to wax Chris McLean's back and anus. I will put the oil all over you before we get into the heavy massage."

Heather went to sit at the single couch that was in front of the massage chair and something about the oil being rubbed all over that deliciously tanned, detailed, chiseled back was making her grow fuzzy, and her nipples harden teasingly against her shirt. She crossed her legs, as her pussy soon started throbbing from the probing, poking, rubbing, and kneading of the Adonis body that he had. She just sat there for countless minutes in silence, growing more and more frustrated because her hormones were unbearing, "Quit hogging the masseuse."

He signed, "I'm sure her hands are magical, if only I could feel them," ignoring the feeling of the masseuse karate chopping his calves.

"Seriously, your legs are still asleep?" she questioned, with it being a few days since he was out if the robot suit, and frankly not believing him.

He huffed his head up to look at her right in the eye, wanting her to feel more guilty with him looking directly into her eyes, "I don't know if they'll ever wake up. I was squashed into that robot suit for an entire year, WHICH you would have known if you had ever texted me," expressing his anger, though playing it up, causing her to leave her seat and point at him.

"It's not like you ever texted me," she rebutted, before she noticed that the masseuse put on an eyebrow wax on him. Must have missed the masseuse doing than when she was too busy clenching her legs to contain herself, "Are you getting your eyebrows waxed? Wow!"

"They call it man-scaping because it is very...manly," he elaborated defensively, before changing the topic back to what they were discussing beforehand, "and I didn't text you BECAUSE I WAS TRAPPED IN A ROBOT SUIT!"

For some reason, she could not come up with a proper response, "Well...uh, whatever," before ripping off his eyebrow wax, delighted in the pain she caused him.

Soon after that, Chris spoke through the bullhorn, "ATTENTION CAMPERS, IT'S CHALLENGE TIME. Get your heinies on the beach PRONTO."

"Shall I fetch the baby carriage," she teased, only for Alejandro to go on his hands and walk off, "Show off."

* * *

><p>Today was really not going well for Heather. Jo was irritating the ever loving crap out of her with trying to take her leadership position, and trying to pick fights with her. This challenge was not going as planned, and there is no way that she is going to let a...second generation person disrespect her. All she needed to do was find another piece. Soon enough, her eyes came across from Alejandro digging with his arms, and saw his lower leg twitch, alerting her, "Aha. I knew he was faking it," only to see a crab crawl from under his leg, "Oh."<p>

The crab soon snapped his claws on the spaniard's foot, causing immense pain through him, but he knew that the cameras (and the entire cast) was all around him, so he put out an incredibly forced yawn, which was a desperate cry of pain.

Jo soon approached them, annoying them both with her ridiculously bossy and overall unappealing presence, "Hey! Leggy McLatin. Nice accessory," she taunted. He could not help but widen his eyes from her stating the obvious, before slamming the crab with his shovel.

"Thanks Joanna," he thanked, knowing that referring to her by her real name would bother her, to be proven corrected when she rolled her eyes in annoyance before walking off.

The aftermath of the claw bite was definitely seeping through his feet, with the pain and sensitivity lingering through his nerves,wanting to clench his body, and shout his pain out, but he could see that Heather was still there, causing him to force a smile, "Are you that lust struck over my hotness that you cannot complete the challenge?"

She was not even looking at him, but was frozen from the guilt really creeping up to her, realizing that her allegation of him faking is appearing to be more and more false, that she really could have permanently damaged his body and his life from that volcano, though that was not fully her intention, "No, not at all. I...you really aren't faking, are you? If...if that is the case, than I'm..."

"It's fine...Just please let me be," he quickly cut off, not because he did not want to hear her, but he really needed to scream from this lingering claw bite. She gave him an eye roll before walking off. When no one was in a close enough proximity of him, he put his head in the deep hole that he dug, he screamed his ass off in pain.

* * *

><p>Alejandro made sure that he made it to the showers in the time that no one would be there; the last hour before the elimination ceremony, and came off his arms to stand up properly, soon starting to strip off his clothes, "Ugh, standing on my arms is becoming more and more of a pain. At least it will give me more muscle mass." He put how clothes on the counter, and soon began to look at his nude self, caressing all of the scars and marks all over that remained from the TDWT finale, "I will never be as beautiful as I was before, though I guess that these...small imperfections give me some roughish-sexiness. Still better than all of the other men here," and quickly went into the shower.<p>

He grabbed his rag before turning the shower on, letting the warm water lather his chiseled body, "Ahhhhh, nothing better than a hot shower." He soaped up his rag, and clothed his eyes before he soaped up his body with Old Spice. His mind soon went to the touches that Heather left on him, and the radiant beauty that he cannot kill off the burning, spicy passion for Heather, with his hand finding his growing cock to stroke.

He did not realize that his self proclaimed queen entered the communal washrooms, and she saw his clothes on the counter. "Hmmm, he is here," she spoke quietly to herself before she quickly removed her clothes, and looked at her nude self in the mirror, fondling her breasts playfully, and appreciating the voluptuous figure she has, before entering the shower with her rag and soap bar.

Heather turned on the water, and quickly started to soap herself up. Today was such a stressful day for her, and she knew that Jo was going to give her hell for as long as she was here, and her campaign against Lightning was grating her nerves, and she is considering ridding of Jo. She could not even think for much life before she heard a manly moan, instantly causing her legs to clench and her vagina to throb.

"Uuugghhh...ooooohhhh...aaaahhhh...Heather, baby..." Alejandro moaned out, as he stroked his long penis, relieved that some of his sexual frustration is being released. A soap bar dropped onto his shower stall, but he did not notice, as the stimulating bliss of the bit shower and the self love was too distracting and pleasurable.

He felt a hand touch his feet, causing him to open his eyes and frantically flinched realizing that his ice queen was underneath the stall walls, clearly seeing him on his two feet and legs with no struggle, with his hand still wrapped around his penis. Heather could not help but open her mouth, with so many things going through her head. It is clear that his body is perfectly fine...more than fine, but a deliciously sculpted, warming, and woman wetting body, "Oh my gosh, so sex...wait, you ARE faking about your legs. You are SO screwed now."

The woman got up, and grabbed her soap, before making her way out of the showers, "You are SO going home tonight after I tell everyone that your PATHETIC sympathy plot is all a sham. Pack your bags, cause you are getting FLUSHED," only for him to grab her, and force her soft and curvy body against his hard, for body.

"You are NOT going anywhere, and you clearly don't want me to go," he darkly assured...more so threatened her, slipping his hands between her wet and sexually sensitive cunt, biting his lips from her blissful face as he stroked her, and watched her moan.

"Aaahhhh...Sssss...stop it," she tried to demand, but it came off as a desperate groan, as she tried to push him off her, only to grasp and feel his tight abdominal muscles, and to not leave it out of instinct, and her hand managed to touch his penis. "Yo...you made me...feel bad for...hurting you...to the point that your legs are...still asleep. You...jerk. Pa...pathetic ga...game move," her body starting to succumb to the sexy touches.

He felt her hand force his sick to flap against her vaginal walls, causing him to desperately shiver and grunt, "PLEASE do not tease...me. Seriously, I will...fuck. I will do ANYTHING if you just kept this to yourself," as he started to pinch her nipples.

"And...why would I do that?" She asked, as her hardened nipples were in the delicious care of the Latin man's finger, "It would be so easy to...to convince everyone to vote you off...instead of Lightning."

He whispered into her ear tantalizingly, "Because... No one will believe you, the target on Lightning is too big for them to change last minute, and plus...you want me around, because...you want me, and that one time we had sex had you mesmerized. And plus, when we did it, we still had all of our clothes on and after seeing one another completely nude for the first time, neither of us are going to sexually handle it of the other is gone too soon," though it does not mean he wants to take her the end.

He all of a sudden let go, causing her to stumble on the floor, and to put her clothes back on, though her body ached as the touches ended, "I...I do not need to take a shower right now," and instantly left in a frantic mess.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Well, this chapter takes place from the very end of Heroes vs Villains through most of Evil Dread. There will be some chapters that won't be contained in an episode like it was this episode. Well, I don't know how people will react to this. If there is any other story out there like this, I did no copy it, nor did I intend to copy anything from anyone else. This will be 16 chapters at the maximum.**


	2. Interesting dreams and Vulture targeting

**Author's Note**

**This chapter takes place from the very end of Evil Dread to the very beginning of Saving Private Leechball. I am going to try to bring this couple to justice, and try to pace this story really well. That will be somewhat challenging, because TDAS is supposed to take place during days, though I know that with Reality TV there are days off, where there is no competition happening, so they wont be a happy couple in the next chapter or 3, but this story will not end up being 40 chapters.**

* * *

><p>It is the Villainous Vulture's first elimination ceremony, and everyone but Lightning knew what was going to happen during this ceremony. Alejandro sat on the stool, and could not help but seductively watch Heather, as he patted the stool next to him. Her face flinched, and rushed to the farthest stool from him, in the front row and the farthest seat on the left, "This will be a fun season."<p>

Chris McLean made his way to the podium to start the voting process, "Alright, it is time for you all to go in the confessional, and to cross out one of these 8x10 pictures of your teammates. Hurry this up, so we can get this elimination over with. Lightning, you go vote first."

Heather could not even pay full attention, as her mind was still on what happened in the shower about an hour ago. The touches are still rippling through her skin, and the goosebumps were soon crawling back on her skin. She turned around, and saw the sexy Spaniard looking at her and sending her a wink, before her stomach churned, with butterflies and with disgust.

As the villains went to confess their votes in the confessional, his eyes never left her pale, and stunning figure. Now that he knew what she looked like without those clothes, it was a slight disappointment to not have more time to cherish that body. Everyone was looking at him impatiently and in irritation, only for Jo to snap him out, "Justin 2.0. Get out of your trance for that anorexic bitch, and VOTE."

Alejandro soon got up on his hands to go vote, and Heather soon retaliated, "And listen here you hairy beast, don't you ever call me anorexic. You do not know who you are talking to."

"I am talking to YOU AND HIM. No one gives a fuck about you being the Queen Bee. Keep on building the target for yourself honey," the blonde lashed back.

Heather could not help but growl, "BITCH, who are YOU to talk to about building a bigger target? You would be lucky if you are not gone in that toilet in a few minutes."

Alejandro purposely hand walked all the way to Heather, and breathed on her ear and neck, sending shivers through her, "It is time to vote," and she quickly got up, not wanting to get fuzzy from the silky voice being right up in her ear.

Chris could not help but chuckle, "I see that things have not changed between you two."

* * *

><p>Lightning was in the Flush of Shame, and he was giving his team an unfiltered rant, "Tossing away your strongest team member, you're gonna regret this, especially you Jo. You`re a total Sha-AHHHHHHHHHHH," before he was officially flushed in that disgusting toilet.<p>

Chris of course did his obnoxious conclusion, "Family show people. Family show. Who else is in line for a porcelain goodbye? Find out next time on Total Drama All Stars," before the filming stopped, and everyone started walking off, "Thank the lord he is over and gone with. Don't need the idiot to Sha-spray all over another piece of property again."

Alejandro was walking right behind Heather's luscious thighs, and was going to walk in front of her, before she turned him around, and bent to him, "Your welcome."

"For what Heather? I fail to recall as to what I shall be thankful for. Giving you the present of revealing my naked temple of a body to you? Thankful that I caressed your womanly curves? Say it aloud," he taunted with a grin on his kissable lips.

She grabbed his legs, and dug her nails into them, causing him to flinch, and bite his lip to not scream, "No, you should be thankful because I did not say anything about your pathetic sympathy ploy, which would have caused you to have been flushed down in that toilet instead of Lightning. I give this ploy, I don't know...a week max for you to pull off before you fall flat on your hot ass, and is voted out."

"Thank you for complimenting my hot ass, but I need to go to sleep tonight, so I would appreciate it if you let go of my legs," to be relieved from her grasp, and speaking his final words to her, "And trust me, I will be having a very good sleep. The dreams of Alejandro Burromeurto are always pleasurable...and vivid. I am sure you will have a great night too. Just don't moan too loud when you are dreaming," before hand walking up the stairs and into the guys section of the loser cabin.

* * *

><p>It is the next day, and they have the day off, but are woken up extremely early by the arguing of Duncan and Gwen right outside of the tent, "Listen Gwen. I do not get what the issue is. I KNEW that we should not have signed back onto this show when we were having issues."<p>

"I NEVER told you to sign back on the show Duncan; YOU did that on your own so STOP complaining about being here. I am here to rebuild my reputation and to make things right, and I am SORRY if I cannot pay attention to you every 5 seconds."

Alejandro soon exited his cabin, and approached Gwen as he placed an arm on her leg (he had nowhere else to put it), "Hey, what is the matter? Your pretty head should not be stressing in petty arguments. You are much better than that, and are much better than Duncan. A woman of your...talents deserve a much better man."

Duncan shoved that arm right off his girlfriend, and went to threaten the man, "Listen here pretty boy. If you flirt with my girl, or try anything else with her, I will easily rearrange your already surgeon-ed up face, and you'll look worse than you did in the World Tour finale."

"It is called generosity Duncan, which by the looks of it, is something that you are not showing your girlfriend," he hissed right back at him.

Heather grumbled as she exited the cabin, and saw the three of them arguing, "What is all of this fighting about at 7 in the morning. We do not even have a challenge today."

The delinquent started angrily pointing his fingers, as he spoke to Heather, "What you NEED to do is to tell YOUR MAN to STOP trying to come onto Gwen. That shit does not work with me bro."

"Why the hell is he flirting with her?" She wondered, feeling herself grow a lot more angry than she wanted to be.

Gwen grunted and rolled her eyes, "This is so pathetic. I am going on a walk," before walking into the forest.

Alejandro looked at Heather dead in the eyes, and smirked at her, "I am going to go with Gwen too. She needs someone to speak to," before hand walking to Gwen, and leaving two pissed off people.

* * *

><p>Gwen did not really want Alejandro's company, and knew that there was an ulterior motive behind all of this, "Okay, what is it you want Alejandro? You have been buttering me up with your overly nice comments, and I know you only do that for a reason. Spill it."<p>

He pretended to be appalled by her accusation, "What? My mother trained me to tend to a lady in need and distress, and I am giving you a shoulder to cry on, though my shoulder is where your leg is. Everyone has noticed that you and Duncan have been going through some problems, and the others, especially that vixen Heather will use it against you. I am the only one that you can fully trust, and you are the only one that I can fully trust."

"So this is about Heather. What is it that you want me to do? Fight with her, so she can run to you, so you can get her in your pants? Help you get rid of her? I could care less about what is going on between you and her, so keep me out of it," she lashed out irrationally before crying, and collapsing on her knees.

Alejandro knew that there was something seriously wrong with Gwen, and sat down beside her to put an arm around her, "What is wrong Gwen? Something tells me that the issue is a lot deeper than what meets the eye."

She started balling her eyes out, before unconsciously revealing her issue, "W...welll, Duncan and I...we had...he had...forced me to get an a...abo..." before stopping when she realized what she about to say, and who she was about to say it to, "No...I am...I have to go... DON'T follow me," before running off .

He could not get up in time to follow her, so he stayed sitting on the floor, mentally slapping himself, "I came off as too pushy. I need her to get on my side. I need to mess with Heath...these people's mind. I won't give up though,"

* * *

><p>The Villains had to sit in the mess hall to eat (since the Heroes eat in their spa compartment), and everyone but Heather is missing, "Where is Heather?"<p>

"Who cares Ale-handwalker. I am glad that it is only us that are in here right now, since I have something to propose," Jo cockily spoke, like she has control of everyone.

It was silent for a moment, and Scott could tell that Jo was being dramatically silent, causing him to groan impatiently, "Can you get on with it man-lady?"

Jo slammed her fists on the table, and pointed at Scott in a threatening manner, "Don't you EVER call me that again dirt boy. My proposition is that we get rid of Heather next," only for Alejandro to drop his spoon in shock. Jo still continued nonetheless, "Think about it. She has been in more episodes than any of us here, and she had made it to the end twice, making it halfway in her other season. We need to get rid of her for all of our games, unless you are up for it," with everyone looking at Alejandro.

He was thinking quickly in his head, "I don't want this leech to have control of Heather leaving here, and definitely not this soon. I want it to be solely on my hands, and definitely not this soon," only to realize that they were looking at him, causing him to quickly shake out of his trance, and answer, "I don't care."

"I'm up for it," Gwen added, with Duncan agreeing with a head shake.

Heather entered the cabin, and found it dead silent, with everyone's eyes on her. She walked over to grab some food before walking to them, and groaned in annoyance that the only spot available was beside Alejandro, only to reluctantly sitting beside him, "Why is it so quiet?"

"Because it is quiet, and no one wants to speak," Scott stated the obvious.

She went to waiting, only to feel everyone's eyes on her, but when she looked at them, they all turned away quickly, and it was then that she knew what was up, "I see what you all are up to."

"And what is that Heather? I am sick of your damn attitude. YOU are the reason why we lost yesterday, and you are LUCKY that we did not send you home instead of Lightning."

Heather smirked and flipped her ponytail, before responding to Jo, "I am the reason why we lost? Oh my gosh. That idiot jock is the reason why we lost, and now that I am thinking about it, it was a DUMB choice to get rid of him. YOU are not running this team, newbie."

Jo formed an invisible rectangle on Heather's forehead, "Keep on acting up Queen bitch, cause you are stamping TARGET RIGHT on your forehead."

She could not help but chuckle from what she just heard, "Oh my goodness. THAT is what all of this is about. I...I cannot comprehend how stupid that is, and how STUPID you villains would be to listen to anything she says. THIS idiot is the one who drops her allies as soon as she gets them, and not even getting a chance to use them. But you know what, I have had enough of your ridiculousness today, so I am gonna take this food, and eat outside," and did just as what she said.

* * *

><p>Alejandro soon after left the mess hall, and saw Heather on the beach chairs, which he was of course drawn to go to. He plopped on her chair, causing both of them to be squeezed in the chair, "Ahh, this is comfy."<p>

"What the hell Alejandro? Get...g...get off," she complained, as she slapped his muscled chest, and pissed off that there is a deep sense of need that was drawing her closer to his body, wanting to be closer. She tried to get up, but soon found herself wrapped in his arms, "Are you serious? Let me go Alejandro. I am not in the mood, especially after finding out that the entire team is out to get me, but you fools will haw to try a lot harder to get rid of me."

He continued to not get to of the grasp he has on the stunning woman, and her stunning form, feeling the goosebumps form on her stomach as he trailed his thumb across it, "You are completely ridiculous. I never agreed with ridding you off, and would never listen to Jo of all people. The only one who agreed with her is Gwen, so that is only 2 votes," which does not make her feel any more safe, and rightfully so. He then spoke softly in her ear, "I heard that you were muy celosa over me having a chat with Gwen this morning. Don't worry my precious, I would _never dare_ to touch her like I touched you yesterday in the washroom. How are you holding up from that?"

Her eyes widened from his words, and pushed his arms off of her, "I am FINE, more than fine. Remember that only happened because I am ON to you. You have to do what I say!"

"I will definitely do that if you have to be on me, but enough of that. How has the past year and so have been for you?" He asked curiously.

Heather smiled, as she explained her life, "Well, I am about to get my talk show According to Heather, which means I can drop out of that pathetic Journalism program I am in college. I'm one of the only people out of these losers who has a career outside of this show. What about you?"

"Going to model and maybe strip part time now that my body is back, but going to school for 2 majors in Political Science and Latin Studies. I have to say I am impressed for you getting a show, but it would be extremely dumb for you to drop out of school," he advised, before he yawned, "Well, I am tired, but I will say this. You are not doing any favors for yourself fighting with Jo over everything. Have another wet night," trailing her legs before he got up, and hand walked to his cabin.

She clenched her legs to prevent that weird feeling in her lower half, before complaining, "He _really_ needs to stop doing that."

* * *

><p><em>The pair were at the Peanut Gallery benches, and were making out ferociously, while fondling one another's zippers, rubbing and kissing one another ferociously, before falling over, with her on her back, and him on top of her. He broke away from the kiss, "Let's remove these...blockages called clothing," muttering to her before taking off his shirt, as she took hers off as well. His hands went to go pass her zipper and slip through her underwear to instantly insert his pulsing, manly fingers in her sopping cunt.<em>

_"Oh my gosh," she cooed, as she shimmied her shorts off, with his fingers still in her vagina. She took his fingers out, and started sucking them seductively, before demanding, "Take off your pants. I can't take it anymore."_

_Alejandro soon got rid of his pants, and hovered over her, planting kisses on her, and to groan when she took his dick out trough the hole of his tight boxers, stroking it urgently, grunting from her touch, "Ahhhh mi amor. Your seductions have me putty in your hands. I am gonna make the sweetest love to you. Let me have you."_

_He took back his cock, and easily slipped into her deliciously warm and wet cunt, thrusting in a fast and urgent speed, causing her to clench tighter to him, and dig her nails into his incredibly muscular back like her life depended on it, "Ahhhhhhh ALEJANDRO, just like that."_

_She started sucking and nibbling on his ears and neck, which only made his body twitch in delight, and awakening the dark depths of him that wants to pump in her harder. His waists were slamming her waists, as his entire cock entered and thrusted out of her hot box, and started breathing heavier, "Ooooohhh. You feel soo goooddd. Fuck."_

_She tightened around him, and both started to scream aloud from their heightening and peaking euphoria, only for her to demand, "Flip us over. I need to fuck you. Please Alejandro," and almost instantly, he was on his back, and she was squatting over his filling cock in a fast and exhilarating speed._

_Her squinched up facial expressions, her flabbing feasts and body parts, and the sexy moans were turning him on, and her warm and wet cunt that fit so nicely around him, and he could not help but wan to blow in her tight hot box, "AHHHHH, Heather. I'm gonna, AHHHHHH," screaming from the top of his lungs as he started to meet her thrusts, and as they grasped onto one another for dear life._

_Soon enough, the voice of an angry woman was heard, "Hey Alejandro. Wake up. SPANISH ROBOT, GET YOUR ASS UP."_

* * *

><p>"Hey Alejandro. Wake up. SPANISH ROBOT, GET YOUR ASS UP," Jo yelled at the sleeping spaniard, shaking him awake.<p>

Alejandro soon woke up in a frantic manner, and saw Jo's glare at him, and the entire team waiting for him to wake up, "Wait, wha..what happened?"

Duncan rolled his eyes, "It is challenge time, and we are late. You and Heather took forever to wake up, and now Chris is gonna be on our asses even more now."

The World Tour villain soon out out of his bed, changed into his normal clothes, and hand walked out of the cabin with his teammates. Heather approached him, and could not help but rub it in, "You know everyone on the team heard you moaning, right? I would say that I am flattered, but it is very creepy."

He rolled his eyes and kept it moving, "They did mention that you woke up late as well. Why is that?"

"That is none of your concern, freak. Just don't lose the challenge and make an ass out of yourself, meaning don't break your cover. At least make sure I am around when you break it, so I can have something to laugh at," she shut down, not wanting him to know that she was dreaming of the same thing, before walking backwards to Gwen, "Listen, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. You're right, teamwork is key. Apology accepted?" offering her hand to the goth, and trying not to throw up from the utter bullshit she was saying.

Gwen was reluctant, but went along with it, and gave her a handshake, "Wow, sure."

Alejandro was shocked when he looked back to see Heather speak to Gwen, "She stole my strategy. That mynx." He waited until Jo was done speaking to Gwen, and gave Heather a glare as they passed one another, and he walked to Gwen, who just finished speaking to her boyfriend. He continued his charms, and working off of what he knows of Gwen's issue with Duncan, "If you were my girlfriend, I wouldn't let anyone gaze at you less they spoil your ethereal beauty. Just something to consider," before he walked off, thinking to himself, "There is no way that Heather and Jo is gonna steal my strategy I have been working on for the past few days. Soon enough, Heather will be the one I need. Wait, no. I will be the one she needs," smirking as everyone made it to Chris, who started rambling on and on about the challenge.

* * *

><p><strong>If you have not noticed yet, the other characters of the Villainous Vultures are kind of like supporting characters, and take note that the Heroic Hamsters are pretty much non existent in this story. I gave Gwen and Duncan a bit more screentime because Alejandro was working on her for Evil Dread and Leechball, with Heather joining in at the latter episode. The next episode will focus solely on Saving Private Leechball.<strong>


	3. Saving Private Leechball

"Ready? Set?..." Chris announced, before Chef shot a gun, with the leechball hitting Scott's head, with the Heroes running off, after getting a head start from winning the last challenge.

Heather could not help but approach Jo in annoyance, and pointed out in an irritated manner, "You know who could've out-raced a Hamster without a head start? Lightning. Way to ruin everything Jo."

Jo turned to the Queen bee, and threw her hands up in the air, "We ALL voted him off. Remember?"

"We may not need to worry," Alejandro said, referring to Sam, who was exhausted as he was running extremely slowly.

Scott whispered to Duncan in his ear, rolling his eyes from the arguing, "If we lose, one of those two Queen bitches are going for sure," with the punk nodding in agreement.

"I would have no problem getting out Heather. She is a better player than Jo, who let's face it, is not a competent teammate. But in order for this to work, we need to get Ale-lover on our side." Heather did not notice that there was strategy talk about her being the target taking place a few feet away from her, as she was too busy trying to speak to Gwen.

Chris and Chef looked at the minute timer almost end, "Villains, you have 3...2..." and Chef shot his gun, only for the leech to hit Scott again, and the villains took off.

* * *

><p>They ran, and opened a large box, seeing a bunch of large guns, and a canon. Soon enough they started arguing over who should use the canon, and Alejandro noticed that him and Gwen were the only ones not arguing about this, and knowing that she was pissed off with the team, using this as an opportunity to get her on his side, "We use it as a team. Right Gwen?"<p>

Before the pale woman could respond, Heather bolted to them, and cut her off, giving Alejandro a sly look, knowing what he is doing, "Yeah, obviously," but only felt her insides boil when Jo joined in their conversation.

"That's what I was gonna say. Woo! Go team."

Gwen started rambling, but they were not really paying attention to her, with Alejandro and Heather unconsciously looking at one another. Both were put back into reality when Scott shot the leeched filled canon at a grip, who fell to his stomach, causing the farmer to chuckle, "Hehe, sorry about that. Let's go find those villains," and they all started to walk off.

Alejandro and Heather were behind the others, and there was definitely a bit of lingering tension between the two of them, "Copying my strategy is more than pathetic Heather. I thought you would be able to come up with something more original."

"No, no, no. My strategy is completely different from yours. You are trying to be a homewrecker to her and Duncan's relationship, like you were with those irrelevant blonde people, Harold and Leshawna. I am just trying to get her against Jo, but that man-looking bitch is stealing my strategy," she complained in annoyance, glaring at the back of Jo's head like she was sending laser shots through her eyes.

He could not help but tsk, "It is so sad that you do not even realize what you are doing to yourself."

"What do you mean by THAT?" she demanded defensively, knowing that something was off with her team, and how they were acting with her.

Alejandro looked around before advising her, "You should probably tone it down with the fighting Jo thing. It is making you look extremely ridiculous, and a perfectly beautiful object to put in that huge toilet."

Soon enough, all of the other villains stopped pushing the cannon, and Gwen was getting more fed up with this plan and dragging this heavy canon, "We're easy targets like this. Maybe we should ditch the canon."

"No way. I haven't had a turn to fire it yet," Jo responded, before caressing the canon in a soft, and motherly tone, "Isn't that right sweetheart?"

Gwen gave Jo a dirty look for her weird obsession with the canon, before giving them advice for a strategy, "Okay, then we should split up."

"Agreed. I will go with Gwen."

"NO. I'll go with Gwen."

"As if I'm letting either of you go with Gwen," Jo entered the conversation, with them soon arguing about Gwen, and creating louder noise for the Heroic Hamsters to find them, and Zoey took a shot, and hit Alejandro in his ass.

"AHHHH! I'M HIT," he yelled before falling to the floor. Soon enough, Jo hit Scott accidentally, and a bunch of shots were fired.

Chris McLean announced through the bullhorn, "Hahaha. That's 2 points for the Heroes, zilch for the villains."

"But Zoey only hit Alejandro," Duncan pointed out.

"True, but friendly fire counts," He announced through the bullhorn, causing everyone to look at Jo.

She could not see why they were mad at her, "WHAT? Dirt boy got in the way."

Heather could feel her veins boil, as she was a few seconds away from going over to Jo and attack her physically, "You can take your excuses, and stick em in your..." before she was shot with a leech in her hair by Mike, and struggled to get it out, "UGH, in my hair. What is wrong with you?"

Chris could not help but laugh, "Haha. Make that 3:0," and Jo, Duncan, and Gwen quickly ran off to follow the villains, "Heather, Alejandro, and Scott. Stay out of the premises of the forest, so everyone else can finish the challenges. Head back to the cabins."

* * *

><p>The most successful antagonists stormed into their cabin in an angry state, with Alejandro rambling about their luck in the challenge, "This is PUTA MIERDA. Did you SEE what Jo did? I cannot believe that we lost half of our members within the first what? Half hour? Pa-fucking-thetic."<p>

"Do NOT even get me started on that steroid-filled bitch. I SWEAR she shot that on him on purpose to throw the challenge, and to get me out of here. I knew that there was something shady today. I have NEVER been on a team that sucks so badly," Heather ranted, before trying to pull off the leech from her head, growling in frustration, "And this leech won't come off me. Can you help me with this?"

He got up on two feet, and walked over to her, running a hand across her cheek, warming her up a bit, before trailing to the spot the leech was. He kept her hair down, as he ripped the leech out of her hair, "There you go precious," still having his hand brush and caress her cheek.

Heather could not help but blush, before she slowly removed his hand, and started fixing her hair, "Thank you Alejandro. You do still realize that there is one on your ass too, right?"

Alejandro turned around, and saw that the leech is still on his ass, causing him to attempt to pull it off, "Yeah, I know. It is not coming off for some reason. Maybe it is because it is in a part of me where my arm will not have enough strength to pull it off. Can you help take it off?"

She went over to him, and placed one hand on his abdomen, as she trailed her other hand down his butt to reach the leech, and to start pulling on it. The seductive charmer was definitely growing fuzzy from her pretty much caressing his ass, and holding onto his abs for something to grab onto to make it easier for her to pull it off, and his member was starting to tighten in his jeans, "Your hands always make my pants get extremely tight."

"Oh my gosh. Are you seriously getting hard over this?" she asked in disbelief right before managing to get the eel off, and removing he hands as soon as possible. Heather plopped on the bottom bunk that was Lightning's bed, and sighed in relaxation and fatigue. She saw him start to rummage through his and Duncan's bag, squinting he eyebrows, "What are you doing?"

He grabbed two wine cups from Duncan's bag, and muttered to himself, "I have to give it to him. He is the handy man." He grabbed a spanish rum bottle, and poured it into both glasses, handing her a drink, "It is clear that you need one. Spanish rum was always the shit that gets me to calm down since High school."

"I know. You would always snag a drink from your bottle in World Tour. No one noticed, but I did," she told him, before taking a drink, and feeling the burn in her throat, "AAHHH. Burns, but I know I am gonna feel it. I definitely needed this."

"You know, for someone who...claims to care less about me, you do remember a lot of things about me, and dream about me," he said as he took a drink, "Why is that?" before wiggling his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes and pushed his chest softly, blushing at how hard it is, "I...well...it was fascinating to watch your strategy, and how you just ruined everybody. And half if the time you spoke to me, you always had that musky beer smell coming from your mouth. And that sexy cologne," and also smelling his intoxicating cologne, laying her head closer to him, "And it is not like you haven't eyed me every second in World Tour either."

He moved his face right by her neck in a tipsy state, and having his hand caress her thigh, unable to resist touching her in this state; kissing her heck, as he hissed on her breath seductively, "I have been eyeing and studying every part of you since the first day I saw you on that bus going to World Tour, and you are still somewhat of an exotic mystery," only for him to start to lose control of his passion, "I don't know why we need to keep doing this charade. We both admitted our...attraction to one another on the finale, and we are still doing this? You could be going home tonight, and then..."

She quickly melted towards him, though her arms were weakly attempting to pull away, though her leg that was being caressed only wrapped more around his waist, "Th...there is nothing on my part, and sa...saying you...you are hot does not mean that I...I want you."

Chris made an announcement on the bullhorn, "The Villainous Vultures will be sending another member down the flush. Strategize and figure that all out soon villains."

Heather instantly got up, and started groaning, as her worries grew and grew, "FUCK. I am a for sure goner. NO ONE has talked strategy with me, and trust me, I know that means you are most likely going home. Not even the Amazons, Gaffers and Gophers sucked so much. If you somehow manage to help me get rid of Jo, I would have to kiss you, since everyone is so under her ass."

"I will hold you up for that," he replied, before getting up and leaving, with a smirk on Heather's face forming.

* * *

><p>The Villainous Vultures for some reason met up in the cave to discuss how they should vote, with Jo and Heather being unaware that this is happening. Gwen started the meeting, since she was being treated like the leader of the tea, "Well, who should we vote off? Heather or Jo? I think that we need to get rid of Heather. We know what to expect from Jo, and Heather has already proven to be a malevolent, cold-hearted, evil, trashy bitch. There is no advantage to keeping her here."<p>

"You are forgetting that Jo lost us the challenge. Wait, Jo`s strategy lost us the past 2 challenges. She is overbearing, acts like she is the leader, and she cannot put her actions where her mouth is. She HIT ME with a canon. NO ONE is THAT bad at coordination," Scott angrily complained, still recovering from all of those leeches on him, being covered in a bunch of red spots.

Duncan looked at Gwen with soft eyes, only for her to not give him any reaction back, causing him to want to do something to impress her, "We should can Heather. She is the real strategist here, and as has attacked all of us. But I am sure Lover Latin Cuccharaccha won't be able to vote off his lover."

"Lover! That is completely absurd. I will vote off Heather the first chance I get, if I want to," Alejandro projected.

"Then do it now. Gwen, Jo, and I have 3 votes, and you would be the fourth to send her gone. She threw you down a goddamn volcano and ruined your life for christ's sake. I thought you would have wanted revenge, _bro_," taunted Duncan.

Alejandro grunts and rolls his eyes from his annoyance, "While I would love to get revenge on her for the shame she brought on the Burromeurto family, it makes no logical sense to get rid of her. Jo lost us the challenge today, has been a pain in our asses since Day 1, causes a disturbance amongst the team, which is by we are on a losing streak, and is just a plain bitch to deal with. If she stays, she will only get worse. Remember her in ROTI? If we get rid of her, we have no blood on our hands, and we can win again, and enjoy that muy bueno spa."

Gwen did mumble out loud, "Well, she does the impossible job of making Heather seem less bossy and bitchy. I am sure that we will figure out soon. GOOOO TEAMWORK."

* * *

><p>It is the elimination ceremony, and they all have voted. Heather was extremely nervous, but could not muster up the strength to speak at the moment. Her and Jo were completely isolated from everyone as the Villains sat down. The Heroes were rambling on and on about something that she could not care less about, as she was hoping that her gut instinct was not correct.<p>

Chris soon spoke in his obnoxious voice, that made everyone wanted to strangle him, "The votes are in, but before I announce who is the loser de jour, I need a hamster to volunteer for exile."

Heather (and the rest of the villains) soon tuned out whatever the heroes were saying, as they all anxiously wanted this elimination ceremony to finish, but Chris soon spoke up again, "Alrighty then, onwards and flushwards. The following villains are safe; Gwen, Alejandro, Duncan, and Scott. Heather and Jo, you're on the edge," with no one being shocked with the bottom 2.

She tapped her finger on her lip nervously, but did not want to look like she was fearful either, "Heather for being a pain in the keister, and Jo for being a pain in the keister who also took out her teammate in today's challenge."

"He should have ducked," Jo weakly defended herself.

Heather started to feel a bit more safe, as after dealing with 4 seasons of Chris' over the top elimination ceremonies, the way he words things give away who is going home, but she was eliminated via surprise in TDA, so it could easily happen again. He continued to proceed, as he picked up the final marshmallow, "And tonight's flushee is...Jo," and threw the Queen of Mean the marshmallow. The relief she was having from being spared was a brilliant feeling, though there was a lot that did not make sense.

The blonde woman got up in complete anger, truly shocked that she was going to get flushed, "WHAT? Are you ALL NUTS?"

Chris soon cut her off, and them said something about a villain and hero switching teams, and Heather completely tuned that all out. Jo's glare at the back of her skull was definitely apparent, but she could not care. Apparently Duncan and Courtney switched teams, which was a relief to not hear all of the arguments with him and Gwen, but she is sure there will be a lot of rehashed shit she did not want to deal with between her roommates and former Amazon members. Chris then told Jo, "Joanna, it is time to go into the Flush of Shame."

"DON'T you EVER call me that," she shouted, as she angrily walked over to the Dock of Shame, not stopping her rants, "Do you HONESTLY THINK that KEEPING HEATHER is a SMART GAME MOVE? She is a PRODUCER PET you idiots. And do you HONESTLY THINK that her and Alejandro AREN'T FUCKING? They are CLEARLY an alliance, and FYI, you three WILL BE NEXT if you don't get rid of them. You're all IDIOTS. You male Muscle-headed Lightning seem like a GENIUS," and climbing up to the toilet.

Heather could not help but laugh and blow her a kiss, "So long, and good riddance. Hopefully you shave, so you can be less hairy than all of the men here."

"Any final words?"

"Just flush it already," the blonde angrily demanded, and soon enough, she was sent down that toiler. Chris did his closing statement, and they all walked from the dock.

The Heroes and Villains soon went into their perspective cabins, with Chris frolicking to somewhere that no one cares to find out, leaving Alejandro and Heather to themselves, "Your welcome."

"Excuse me?" she questioned in confusion.

He cleared his throat, and stood up with his feet on the ground, "I said, you are welcome," before walking closer to her, causing her to stumble on the steps of the Craft and Services tent, and trailing her hips, "You know, for getting everyone to keep you here instead of Jo.

Heather's eyes froze, and her hands went up to grab his biceps, so she would not fall back, "That was you?...I have to say, thank you. But I know you did it for a reason, so what the hell is it that you want?" asking him outright, as both of them walked up the stairs, and her back ended up on the door, "You want an alliance? You want a kiss? You want to have sex with me? What is it?"

Alejandro picked off from the suggestive tone, and could already feel a sensitive part of him tighten in excitement, causing him to whisper in her ear, "Don't tempt me. You have been doing it for days now."

She was definitely starting to get warm from the hot proximity his body was giving off, and could not stop her hands from caressing his arms, "Me? Tempt you? You have been tempting me for the past year and a half overall. You tricked me into having sex with you for 2 minutes in WT, so I am asking you know if you want to have sex with me. I am sure that..." only for him to instantly press his lips on her, and to wrap his arms around her curvy waist.

Heather opened the door for them to enter the room, and as soon as the door was closed, he roughly pushed her to the wall, and lifted her legs, before giving those tasty lips of hers some affection, "You. Wanted. Me. To. Do. This. Minx," kissing between every word, and having a huge grasp on her ass, causing her to moan.

He saw her reach the buttons of his shirt, and had to chuckle to himself from how she did not even try to resist. She tried to unbutton the buttons as fast as she could, but got impatient, and ripped off his entire shirt, and threw it to the ground. The impulsiveness, neediness and the impatience of her was turning him on more and more, and slid his hands under to pull her tight halter top, to reveal her round breasts, "Nice to meet your girls again," before placing one in his mouth, and pinching the other one.

"EUUUGHHH. You don't have to bite on them," she complained softly, as she was unconsciously rubbing her covered crotch over his bulge, and shuddering. Both of their hands were battling their zippers on the clothes covering their lower halves of the body. "You are lucky that I have alcohol in me," she groaned, as her shorts were soon on the floor, and her panties followed, "You did not send me home, so you could fuck me, didn't you?"

He swiftly took off his pants and underwear, and looked at her with glossy, lust filled eyes from her naked form, "And you did not rat me out to get rid of me, so you can have me, didn't you? Open it up!" stroking his penis, and rubbing it against her already wet vagina, and pressed his chiseled body against her, "If you don't want this, though I know you do, then..." only for her to force his penis in her.

Alejandro almost instantly started to thrust his hips and gyrated into her silky warm vagina, grabbing her legs to wrap around him, instantly feeling the frenzy from her tightness, "You feel even better the second time, nena!" and softly moaning in her ear.

Heather could not help but grab him and dig her nails in his muscular back from his swift and filling thrusts, "Ahhhhhh, gosh this feels good. Tooooo good," though thinking in her head that she should not be enjoying this. He soon lent to her with his sexy lips, and soon started sucking and nibbling on her ear and neck. She tightened around him from his continued and relentless thrusts, cooing from the ever growing wetness and the heated intercourse, "OOOOHHHHH. JUST LIKE THAT. ALLLLLL."_  
><em>

Not even she could make that nickname soothing for him, causing him to slip out of her, and walked around with his half limped and half hard dick, "That took me out of it. FYI, never call me that," starting to heave, and wipe his forehead, and fanning himself from the sweat.

There was an instant unsatisfied feeling that hit her pussy when he exited from her womanhood, and as she was in this frenzied state, she needed more. Heather took the time to really embrace and eye his sculpted, heavenly body, covered in sweat, and those green eyes that were diluted, the eyes making him look somewhat innocent. Her eyes trailed down that schlong, growing thicker and longer by the moment, and she could feel her wet fluids drip down to her thighs. As soon as those grey eyes met those green eyes, she ran to him, toppling over him, and instantly wrapping her vagina around his throbbing member in the sitting position.

Alejandro was growing harder as her tight box rode him shallowly, and seeing her shake and tremble in sheer bliss, moaning softly from her touches. She twerked over his thick cock, as she slid her hands to caress his abs, and to play with his pectorals, pinching his nipples, which was definitely giving him the extra sexual drive and the kinkiness that he likes in sex, lowly grunting, "Fuuuucckkkkkk Heather. Sooo lubricating." He grabbed her breasts, and placed one into his mouth, swirling circles and fondled them with his hands.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhh," Heather groaned in deep delight, as she was sweating all over the place, and growing warm all over her body. They both needed more, and both were going to get more, as both of their thrusts turned from getting less shallow, and growing more deep. Both were feeling a bunch of pleasurable currents run through their entire body, and clung to one another, with Heather twitching and clenching her legs, from feeling her inner depths get hit, and Alejandro wrapping his arms around her desperately, and his thrusts growing more and more erratic, and his breathing growing more panicky and frantic as well.

Alejandro could feel his balls tighten, and could also tell that his body was about to pass out, as a sort of liquid would slowly erupt through his genitalia, "YEEESSSS MAMI. AAAHHHHHHHH," exiting her perfectly shaved vagina, and almost instantly releasing all of his seed on her outer lips.

Heather instantly grabbed his cock, and started flicking it over her numbing labia and clitoris in a frantically fast pace, groaning and screaming, "OH GOSH, SO CLOOOSEEEEE, SO CLOOSSEEEE, AHHHHHHH," squirting her womanly fluids over his shaft, leaking it on the floor as well. When the deed was done, both of them quickly got up, and started to dress up.

* * *

><p>Sierra was walking from the Spa hotel, and was heading towards the Crafts and Services tent, ready to grab the door, only for the door to burst, and to see the arm-walker Alejandro almost hit the door on her, "Sorry Sierra about that."<p>

She saw that his zipper was unzipped, and that his pants and shirt was only partially buttoned up, but tried to not make a big deal about it, though she has a pretty good idea that she knew what was going on, "No problem, I just went to get some props to decorate the Spa Hotel for the Welcome to the Heroes Duncan party," though she saw that Heather was fixing her shirt, and slowly putting on her shorts in the background, "Wait...did you two...do the deed?"

to be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Well, that was Saving Private Leechball. Things will definitely not be lovey gooey and all of that...yet. You will see how with Courtney, Scott, and Gwen being their only other teammates, the two will find themselves tolerating one another more and more, since they are the only "normal ones", according to them.**


	4. Locked in the Cabin

Sierra was walking from the Spa hotel, and was heading towards the Crafts and Services tent, ready to grab the door, only for the door to burst, and to see the arm-walker Alejandro almost hit the door on her, "Sorry Sierra about that."

She saw that his zipper was unzipped, and that his pants and shirt was only partially buttoned up, but tried to not make a big deal about it, though she has a pretty good idea that she knew what was going on, "No problem, I just went to get some props to decorate the Spa Hotel for the Welcome to the Heroes Duncan party," though she saw that Heather was fixing her shirt, and slowly putting on her shorts in the background, "Wait...did you two...do the deed?"

Alejandro and Heather completely froze from Sierra's bluntness, though the purple haired girl only smirked as their silence continued. The hand walker immediately walked past them, removing himself from the situation, "According to my doctor, I need at least 9 hours of sleep and to take medication before I go to bed to recover better. Goodbye ladies."

Sierra entered the Craft Services room, and sniffed at the muskiness of the room, "You TOTALLY DID do the deed. I totally knew you would, especially from the belligerent sexual tension that has always been between the two of you. Kind of like Cam-Cody and I," looking for ribbon decorations and balloons. She continued to mumble on and on, "I never saw the big deal about Alejandro, but I do admit that he is crazy for you, and you are crazy for him. Why not just go after him."

"Because he is a snake and an opportunist," Heather spoke, as she reshuffled her clothes, and trying to end this conversation. "And what the hell do you know about love anyways? Cody never loved you, and neither does Cameron, who you think is Cody."

"This ISN'T about me Heather," Sierra defensively replied, grabbing more materials, "Everyone around here sees you two around here. Neither of you talk to anyone else, and when you two are around other people, your focus is clearly on one another. It is not like you have any other options Heather..."

The queen bee growled at Sierra, and pointed in her face," You REALLY need to mind your own business Sierra. I thought you would have learned that from your last season, freak. And I have a WHOLE lot more options than a giant like you."

Sierra just smirked in her face, "You can insult me all you want Heather, but it will not make you look any more right, and it only makes your denial more easy to read. Anyways, I have to go prepare for Duncan's party," as she headed towards the door, "BYE," and left.

* * *

><p>It is morning, and it is still pouring in rain. Alejandro felt gross from all of the gruel that was on him, and saw that he was alone, getting up on his legs to change, "Ugh, this went too far this time."<p>

Heather went into the cabin miserably, and sat down in front of him, crossing his arms. He looked at her, "So, are you here for a strip show? I would have preferred it if you gave me some notice."

"No. I am only here because I am sick of the crap fest between Courtney and Gothball. It is raining, and I cannot get any sleep because Gwen is crying, and Scott and Courtney are for some reason speaking in the tent," she complained bitterly, before laying on a bed, "I need to sleep here."

He noticed that she climbed onto his bunk, but on the lower bed. Alejandro took a water bottle, and wipe off himself, feeling dirty from the gruel (though he did clean himself off a few times already), and could not help but feel the awkwardness between the two, "You know...since we already...had sex, you could...always...you know...join me in my bed."

"Are you nervous Alejandro?" Heather asked, as she was getting comfortable in her bed. She saw a blush come from him, and there was an awkward silence between them, "While I know that you are planning something, I appreciate you eliminating Jo. Maybe we can actually win for once."

He slid on the top bunk, and could feel his eyes grow heavy, as he wrapped up in the portable camping bed that he brought with him, "Have a sweet dream. I know that I will have some as well, chica. You need to be in tip top shape for the challenge tomorrow."

* * *

><p>It is 10:00 in the morning, and it is still raining heavily. Heather and Alejandro woke up recently, and were complaining about their hunger, "Are they seriously going to expect us to eat this crap? There is NO WAY I am going to eat this, and I am SURE that you are not going to want to eat this either."<p>

"You are right. My temple is far too valuable to eat this...shit, and I would instantly throw up if I inject that into my mouth. But nonetheless, what are you going to do about it?"

"I am going to speak to Chris about this," she replied, storming to the door, and opened it to walk to the production office, only to stop from the pouring rain.

The bullhorn was turned on, with Chris ready to announce a message, "As you know, it is pouring raining, which is causing...a lot of issues with setting up today's challenge. I know that you are all bitching about not receiving a break day, but we need to film the SHA-ACTION. Anyways, the challenge will be postponed for an uncertain amount of hours, or at least until the rain stops, so we can at least set up the challenge. So for now, this is your day break. And no Aleheather, there is NO other food for you to eat. Enjoy your gruel. McLean, out."

The two of them groaned, and yelling was heard from the other side of the wall. Alejandro asked, "Since there is nothing else to do, and our... lovely teammates are having a showdown, do you want to watch?"

"It is about time that I go back there to get some new clothes, but the last thing that to do is to join the two women that I grew to loathe more and more from being on a team with for a month 2 seasons ago."

Alejandro could not help but bite his lip, and trailed her arms with his fingers, "I can definitely help with putting on your new clothes, or even better, taking them off. I am very handy, which you know about by now," not able to resist the instinct of touching her.

Heather's nerves were soothing from his touch, but she would never admit that to him, "You need to stop. I am not some whore you can fuck at any time, like Leshawna, Courtney over there, and Bridgette."

"None of those three were any good when to comes to the Latin blood and hormones, and there is a lot more to me than the sexual pleasure of the human body, which you would have known about if you had not ruined my life and thrown me off that volcano and into a bunch of injuries that I never fully repaired from," he spoke, which started to become more and more of an angry rant. "You didn't even get to pay attention to all of the burns, the discoloration, and the bruises that I had to suffer. You did not notice because I have covered most of them up, but those memories will never fade."

"How did me changing clothes have anything to do with your body recovering? It seemed fine when..." she spoke, but stopped when she realized what she was going to say, "Nevermind. I need you to pretend like that...what happened, never happened."

He grabbed her hands before replying to her, "How can I do that when you were mumbling and moaning as you slept last night?", which caught her off guard. "But if you must... than fine. It never happened, and it will never happen, which I am sure you will regret."

Heather removed her hands from his large but smooth hands, "Stop acting like you have the upper hand. I have the upper hand, cause I know your secret, which you are doing horribly at hiding, since we had... since we did what we did in the Craft services. Was it that good that you just lost your focus? It is fine, cause all of the other guys told me that too." and walked out, leaving him frozen and smirking. She reached for the door, to only see that it was locked, and struggled to get out, "UGH, it is locked. Did you plan this?"

"Hermosa reina, I would not need to lock the door when you were asleep to get you to have more time with me. I am a lot of things, but desperate is not one of them. Let me try the door," he replied, as he walked to the door, and started to twist the door open, with nothing to budge, "Well, looks like we are trapped here, and the raining is not stopping."

The both of them walks to their perspective, and Alejandro picked up his diary, which he soon started to write in. The entry he had wrote stated, "It has been a bit over a week since the season started filming. The incompetent team I was put on only got more incompetent when that pest Courtney switched last night...last night. What a blissful night. I thought that teasing her as well as making her feel guilty about her misdeed toward me would be fulfilling, before I blew her shot at the game. But last night, I...I had to have her, and it is clear that she had to have me. All of the anger just disappeared. She was just too irresistible, vulnerable, smoldering, sexy and liberating to resist. There was no way that I could not have her after seeing her naked for the first time in the shower. Last night, it was much better than the one time in TDWT that we had 2 minutes of intercourse with our clothes on. There is this pull that gravitates me to her (in many more ways than physically), and I can't fight it off."

Alejandro wanted to write more, but felt weird and nervous with Heather right in front of him. He put his diary down, and saw that she was reading his copy of Simply Sexual, and could tell that she was enjoying it, from her clenching her legs, and her hardened nipples. She could feel him watching her as she read, and looked up at him, "For some reason, I am surprised that you read romantic erotica, though I really should not be."

"I never told you that you could read that book," he defended, as he got up to grab the book, and put it back in his bad. She wanted to laugh, but Alejandro started to speak, "My mother gave me a bunch of books for me to read when we were doing nothing in this season. But I could tell that you really enjoyed the book."

She laid down on the bed, "And why do you even have a diary? Isn't that something that only...girls do? I thought you were more manly than tha..." and was interrupted when he threw a pillow at her.

He could not help but throw the pillow at the annoyance from her comment, "Alejandro Burromeurto is definitely a man, which is why you screamed out and moaned 12 hours ago. And I only started to write... journal entries after I went to therapy and physiotherapy since TDWT. My therapist wanted me to vent and write my thoughts about things. I was very bitter from the accident, and apparently I was bitter about so much in my life. I wrote about my family, my upbringing, school, the show, my perceptions of the world, other things, and you."

There was immense silence between the two of them. She never thought that his condition was so bad that he had to go to therapy to speak specifically about...her. Heather did not want to feel bad, but she did, "Well, that is...at least you are better now. When the hell is Chris going to lock these damn doors? I have been with you enough to last a lifetime," and got up, only for him to grab her hand.

"That is a lie, and we both know it. It is fine, I am here for a million dollars, and nothing else, but if that were true, than neither of us would spend as much time together as we would have. You can easily go on and speak to Gwen, Scott, or even Courtney, but you do not. You could have easily exposed that I am not handicapped, but you did not. I could have let you go home yesterday, but I didn't. So can we stop pretending that we hate one another?"

"Fine, I do not hate you, but it does not mean that I like you either. You are attractive, I will give you that, but it does not mean that I trust you, or that I want to marry you. You are a lot more transparent than you think you are, and I do not want to repeat what happened last night. There is NO us, and I did not say anything about your pathetic leg plan, because it is going to be so fun watching you unravel all on your own doing, and it is clear that everyone voted Jo off because she was a pain in the ass, and she lost us the challenge. I do not owe you anything. I do not trust you, and you can say all you want, but you do not trust me either. Stop pretending like you care, and now that Duncan left the team, now you can easily seduce Gwen to break up with the man she clearly wants to be far away from, and use her as your pawn."

Alejandro only grabbed her other hand, as he walked closer, with both of their hands intertwined, "No one can trust one another 100% here. We are in a competition show, and only one of us are going to get the million dollars. I at first wanted Gwen as an ally, but I have to admit that it was more to that. I saw how bothered you were when I was complimenting Gwen early in the season; those silver eyes watching me like a hawk. It is fine if we are mutual, or even friendly. Friendly with a lot of benefits."

His hand soon left her hands, and caressed her legs, which she only clenched together to stop him from running his hands on her, "You are something else. I could care less about you and Gwen, so there is no reason as to why I would be bothered about that."

The rain started to slowly stop, but Alejandro would not stop this conversation, "Can you stop this unnecessary banter and you attempting to hate me? It is getting extremely tiresome, my precious. We need to get along to not continue our losing streak."

"You want to be friendly? Than fine. I can be friendly, as LONG as you prove your competence, as well as the rest of the team. And plus, you are the least of my problems when it comes to our team. You're probably the second best of the team," she admitted.

He chuckled, before grinning, "Of course I am competent. You would not have moaned and screamed last night if I wasn't competent. But I do agree that we are the best in our team."

Courtney was knocking on the door, trying to open it, "Oh COME ON. Why in the HELL does this door not open? Give me the knife to pick lock off Scott."

The duo heard the door start to unlock, causing Alejandro to go on his hands, right as the door opened, "Perfect. Why in the hell was the door locked? It does not matter, we need to have a meeting."

* * *

><p>The four villains (Gwen was missing) entered the other side of their cabin, and sat down, with Courtney acting like this is a political meeting, "Well, your team, which is now my team, has been in a losing streak for the past 2 challenges. Now that I am on your team, that will not happen anymore. But we need to get to the root of the issue as to why you guys kept on losing. Heather, go first."<p>

"We kept on losing because of Jo and her being a pain in the ass. And now that she is gone, we will win," she stated simply, clearly not caring about this meeting that was set up.

Alejandro cleared his throat, before giving his sturdy opinion, "Well, there are many reasons why we lost. There was a lot of unresolved conflicts on our team, with Lightning and Jo, Duncan and Gwen, and Heather and I. Duncan and Gwen had a bunch of relationship issues and arguments, and something tells me that it might involve a baby, but you can tell that they are walking on thin ice. Lightning and Jo were obsessed with getting karma on one another, and it was distracting, and Heather and I worked out our issues, and we are _tighter_, and _closer_ than ever," putting a seductive tone that only Heather could pick up. He continued his thought, "Lightning and Jo are both eliminated now, and Duncan is on the other team. My main issue is that you will distract the team with your issues with Gwen."

The CIT quickly blew that off, "Though my annoyance for Gwen is very high, nothing distracts me from completing challenges, so the conflict with Blue-paint Lipstick is no issue. So there is no issues with anyone on the team," only for no one to respond.

Scott could not help but keep his eyes off of Courtney's figure, biting his lips, "Well, if things work out well, we will be very intimate with one another." Alejandro pretended to gag to Heather, and they both laughed from Scott's shameless ogling.

She pushed Scott's head, which was getting closer and closer to her lap, not even paying much attention to him, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Since we are on the same foot, I would assume that if we do lose, Gwen is the first one to go, correct?"

No one got a chance to respond, before Chris started to speak through the bullhorn that is ringing from outside, "Well, there has been a...some findings of some nasty stuff in the...Craft Services tent last night, and we can assume that two people were engaging in some sexy time in the tent," for Alejandro and Heather to immediately grow nervous from the announcement. "The next time you all want to have sex in a tent, or a kitchen, or somewhere where people will have to use on a regular basis, at LEAST use a condom, and spray the place out. It is NASTY. We had to get some stuff in the tent for today's challenge, and we noticed it. Just wanted to get that out there, and the challenge will be ready for you all in about 15-20 minutes. McLean, out."

Scott started speaking about who the mysterious couple was that did the deed, "I bet that it was Duncan and Gwen getting the shagging on during the challenge. After he saved her from that leech, I am sure that she put out for a return favor."

"Ugh, they are tasteless and nasty. I would not be shocked if it was them who would do something like that in such a public place," complained Courtney, "And now that they are on separate teams, she will give the Heroes information, which is why she needs to go next."

Neither Alejandro or Heather could bear to look at one another, afraid that they would blush, to give some sign that it was them. He decides to deflect, "Well, I am sure that Zoey and Mike wanted to celebrate their anniversary, and what better way to do it than making love. I am for one proud of them."

"Who cares who fucked in the cabin. Are we seriously that bored where now we want to know one another's sex lives? Heather complained, not wanting this conversation to continue anymore.

Gwen entered the cabin, to find that all eyes are on her. There were definitely tear marks on her face, and she was getting antsy and nervous from all of the stares that she was receiving, "Uh, is something the matter?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Well, the next chapter will be Food Fright, and a few things after the elimination of Sam. I am sure some things seem confusing right now, but things will definitely make sense. I am going to write this story all the way up until the end of the finale.**

**Feel free to review, or ask me any questions on anything involving the fic. Express what you like, dislike, or whatever you want. Thanks to all who are reading. I will be publishing the next chapters of my other 2 stories most likely Thursday or Friday. I need to update faster, but school is extremely busy.**


	5. Food Fright

**Author's Note**

**Well...it is December time, and I hope you all stick in there, and hold on until the holidays come. Thank you again for your support, and... I will just shut up so you can read.**

* * *

><p>From the moment Gwen entered, it was extremely awkward, with everyone engaging in that weird silence, but they would be interrupted by Chris speaking over the bullhorn, "Okay. Now that the weather's cleared up, get your warmed up butts to the beach for today's beatdown...I mean challenge."<p>

All of them immediately pushed past Gwen to leave the door, and as they all walked, there was still some reminisce of rain on the island. It was silent during the entire walk, and were soon in the sights of Chris, "Welcome contestants. Before we get started, let's bring back last night's exile, Cameron."

The scrawny, petite dark skinned kid with glasses soon fell from the helicopter, and then soon explained why he was covered in pee, which ended up being too gross for most contestants to really listen to, since his stench was hitting them faster than his words were. Alejandro has to complain, "These newbies are disgustingly pathetic."

"Tell me about it. Be lucky that you did not have to cameo on the season with these freshman," Heather spoke back.

Chris went on from Cameron's revelation, "Disgusting revelations aside, it's CHALLENGE TIME. Chef didn't have time to cook team loser's breakfast this morning, because he was too busy making THESE," pointing to the 2 huge, 8x8 foot stacks of pancakes. "PANCAKES! That's right, it's eating contest time. Each team member gets one minute to scarf up as much pancakey goodness that they can. When a Hero's time is up, they hear this," he explained, and an angelic sound came through the Hamster's bullhorn, and he continued explaining, "and the Villain's get this," and a squealing animal is heard. He went on and on and on and on with the explaining.

"Why does he have to delay explaining a challenge so much? It is such a peeve," the spaniard mumbled under his breath before rolling his eyes.

So Scott had to make things even more difficult, causing Chris to add a "Salad Tosser", which would make it challenging for the contestant to throw up during the race. Courtney was of course the first one to say something to him, "Nice one Scott! And yes, I WAS BEING SARCASTIC," only to see him grin at her, "What. WHAT!"

"You're pretty when you're mad."

The thought of those two hooking up nauseated Heather already, walking away from them, "Barf." While she was sick of dealing with Duncan and Gwen, and Jo and Lightning, they were more tolerable and logical as a pair than those two.

"Speaking of which, players have to make it through the course without...ahem, regurgitating. To get back in line and stay in the game, but if you puke,you're benched, leaving the other players on your team to eat up without your help. Once your pancake is done, just complete the obstacle course one last time to win. Ready, set, SCARF," he finished, before blowing his horn to get them to start.

Sierra bolted to the pancakes, only for Alejandro to offer a suggestion, "We need a team captain, and I think it should be you," pointing towards Heather.

Her eyes widened and her lips parted in shock, and was silent for a second, before she got too much in her thoughts, "Fine. You go first, but you better have a big appetite."

"As you wish", he replied sultrily, before walking over to the pancakes to eat.

Why in the heck was he speaking to her so nicely? It was not like he was being nice to her to bother her, but it was something...different. He sounded...genuine. Just when things are not complicated between them, something changes, and makes things a lot more complicated. Maybe he got the wrong message after that...incident the night before. He chowed through the pancakes, and the Vulture's bullhorn rang, which meant he had to maneuver through the rest of the course, which he did. She could not help but cheer when he bounced on the punching balls, "Woohoo."

He went in the salad spinner, and when he left, he was about to throw up, keeping the Vultures on their toes, but he swallowed it. Chris had to make a joke, "Tastes so nice, he ate it twice."

Alejandro could not help but glare at the narcissistic host, as he walked back to his team. He walked past Heather right as he thanked her, "Seems like you are my biggest cheerleader. Thanks honey," causing her to widen her eyes.

"I am NOT your personal cheerleader. I am the team captain, so I HAVE to cheer everyone on. Since I am better than Jo, and a better leader than her, I am doing everything that she isn't," she objected, though deep down she knew that it was not fully the case.

* * *

><p>Cameron was on the course for the Heroes, and Scott was on the course for the Villains, and Cameron was kicked past the final part of the challenge, and onto a tree, which snapped on him, and fell in front of Sierra, who was out, and recording the entire thing on her half broken phone, "I've caught it all on my phone. Way to go Cody. Cam. Cody-Cam. Camdy."<p>

Chris was laughing at that epic tumble, "Ahahahaha, NEXT."

"NO FAIR! He didn't do the SPINNER," The team leader of the Villains yelled.

The host clearly did not care about Heather flapping her arms and yelling, "I'll allow it. His pain was our gain. Which team will finish their barf-tastic breakfast first? Find out after the break," closing for the the bell that signaled the break went off, everyone but Scott (who was stuck in a punching ball) got up and left the challenge for their break. Chris told them, "Record your confessional scenes. You all should be back in 15 minutes."

Alejandro rushed into the confessional, needing to vent out a lot. He locked the confessional doors, and sat down, "Chris will pay for laughing at me," clearly agitated from what happened, and form being in that spinner.

Chris' voice was heard from a speaker in the confessional, "I sincerely doubt it Al," causing the young man to angrily glare.

Alejandro continued to speak in the confessional, "I have to sigh in disappointment from my pathetic team. Courtney has been...distant since our...I don't want to call it a dalliance, but you get the point. She is an annoyance, Scott is...I cannot even call him a human being, but a wanton, and Gwen is...something is entirely off with her. I caught her a few episodes ago crying and fighting with Duncan incessantly, and when I checked up on her, she mentioned something about a baby. And Heather...Heather is more mesmerizing as ever," as his facial and body expressions softened. "Something about her just fits so nicely...I mean, something about her feels so nice...I need to stop. She is easily the second best and the most interesting person on the team; after yours truly of course." He left his confessional to see Heather standing right outside, causing him to groan from having his privacy invaded, "So you are that...Alejandro-mitized that you need to follow me and listen to my confessionals?"

"No. Chris wants us to record our confessionals before we go back to the challenge, but I am more interested in you speaking about me. While it is flattering, you should NEVER speak about what...happened...in the confessionals," she demanded, before poking him on his chest.

He forgot that he was standing upright, causing him to quickly stand up with his hands, "But I did speak about it, and I am positive that it is on the footage somewhere, leader. It is saddening that you cannot take a compliment. Did your spirit crush that much? Muy sad."

Sierra was taking a few pictures, before walking to the confessional, to see them blocking the door. She was excited to get some juicy information, but seriously wanted to record a confessional session, "Uhh, while this is someone juicy goods to take pictures of and to hear, I REALLY need to go to record a confessional session. The dirty dance must have been really good if it is the only thing you two talk about. I wanna hear all of the details later. BYEE," before pushing them out of the way and entering the confessional.

"You told her?"

"She heard the two of us screaming out loud when she went into the Craft Services. And I have another issue. Why do you suddenly consider me a leader, and talking to me with that seductive voice? You need to stop with all of that."

He smiled at her, before chuckling, "So you were fighting with Jo because you wanted to be a leader, but now that you officially become the leader, thanks to me, you get mad? And it is nice that you think my voice is spicily seductive. See you at the challenge," walking away on his hands.

* * *

><p>The break quickly ended, and Courtney was in the spinner. Things were looking pretty damn good for the Villainous Vultures, and they were all really excited with their impending victory. The CIT was screaming for her life in the spinner, "ISSSS THIIISSS NNOOOORRMAAALLLLL," before flying out of the spinner, and flying in the air, to only land in a hole of a tree.<p>

Chris looked at the Heroes and Villains chart, and pointed to it, "Looks like the Villains are about to taste victory. And maybe some old shoes. We put some in their pancakes."

The overly cockiness definitely showed the most in Alejandro, as he walked over to the weaker Cameron and Sam to brag, "Enjoy the loser cabin tonight."

"Oh, it's not breakfast time anymore Alejandro. It's DINNER TIME," the gamer yelled back, seeing it as a challenge. He ran to Zoey, who was eating the pancakes, "Tag me. Tag me," which she did.

Heather was eating her pancake, and was completely shocked by this, "No WAY. This is NOT in the rules."

Chris was on his beach chair lounging, "It is if one of the villains tag in too."

Alejandro saw this as his chance to take down the fat gamer, and wanted to be seen as the hero who won the challenge, walking up to her, "Tag my designer boot. DO IT."

"Fine. If I have to," she responded, touching his boot as she rolled her eyes.

The hand walker went back to dig his face in the pancakes, and ate as fast as he can. Something about Sam bothered him, and he wanted the dorkwad to know that no one wins when they challenge Alejandro Burromeurto. His snake like tongue and teeth were devouring the large pancakes, as he missed laying on those silky smooth sheets, those nice spas, and actual food. He was almost finished, before a bunch of fire ants climb up on his arm, causing him to yell. Right after, Sam finished his pancakes, which only drove Alejandro even more.

His team was cheering for him, and heard Heather's negative comment, "Don't bother. Obviously he can't do it." For some reason, that bothered him a lot more that he wished it did, but he did not focus on it for too long, as he finished his pancake and ran after Sam.

Heather was watching Alejandro wasting his time fighting with the loser Sam, and could only groan in disappointment and bewilderment. "He is such an idiot," she complained under her breath. The two men were kicked into the spinner by the large boot, and there was a lot of sounds that can be heard from the spinner, which can be seen as fighting. Sam is about to jump out of the spinner, but the cocky Alejandro grabbed his underwear, and gave him a wedgie. None of the villains were thrilled, as Sam got out of his grasp (because Alejandro let him go after getting stung by a bee), and burped.

It was clear that the Heroic Hamsters won, and the Villains walked up to Alejandro. Heather angrily glared at him, and his dumb arrogance, causing them to lose the challenge, "I knew he couldn't do it."

Scott could not really care less, as he was worrying about Courtney, "Where's Courtney?"

Neither of them cared about where Courtney was, or Scott's concern for her, "Whatever Heather. I did a lot more than you did anyways. You could at least say thank you for doing the challenge twice."

"YOU OFFERED. This is our THIRD loss, and YOU were DUMB enough to waste your time and energy into that Owen 2.0 over there. Enjoy your last night here," she yelled, before walking away, and bumping into Sam. She noticed that there were still some bread crumbs that fell out, but tried not to say anything.

"M...my bad. huh, huh. Clumsy Sam as usual," he proclaimed, only for her to shove him and to continue to walk away.

He immediately got out of the salad spinner, and hand walked to the cabin. Alejandro would be lying if he said that he was not nervous, and that he was not on the chopping block. The latin lover went into the cabin, and plopped on his bed, sighing at the fate that he got himself into. Why in the hell did Sam out of all people bother him?

* * *

><p>Heather was walking around, completely angry about losing for the third time, and not being in the paradise that was the spa hotel. She was speaking aloud, as she noticed that this was a weird challenge, "I do not know why the challenge was so in favor to the Heroes. Cameron got a point, and Sam had crum...wait...DONT tell me that the challenge was rigged." She started prancing around like she had ants in her pants, as she continued to speak aloud, "There is no WAY in HELL that someone like...Sam could beat Alejandro...of all people."<p>

She had a bad feeling of the way the challenge went, and the crumb sightings coming from Sam after she bumped into him was on her mind. Heather wanted to pay a visit to Chris, and headed towards the production room. She tried to open the door, but found that it was locked, "Gosh. I cannot believe I have to do this." She pulled out a hairpin that was in her hair out, and was about to insert it, before she felt the hand that was all over her a few days ago grasp her arm.

"I need to speak with you Heather," Alejandro told, not asked. He grabbed her arm, and they walked before he started to talk with clear desperation in his voice, "Who are you voting off?

The nervousness in his voice was extremely clear, and Heather clearly found some amusement from the desperation in Alejandro, "I never reveal who I am voting off. I could vote off Courtney for being the newbie on the team, and she is an annoyance. I could get rid of Scott, who has been extremely useless for the past 4 episodes. I could vote off my enemy from Day 1, Gwen. Her whining and incessant attempt to clear her whorish reputation is extremely grating. Or, I could vote off the man who has been a menace since Season 3, and the only other pleasurable...I meant the only other player here, which would point to...," poking his muscular chest.

His agitation for her not giving a specific answer was not making him feel any more settled, causing him to snap "Heather, stop with the vagueness. I need to know if I am going to be the fourth to leave tonight, for god damnit." As soon as he said those words, he regretted it. Alejandro took a deep breath, to calm himself down, though his head was constantly thinking, "My family would be so disappointed. The 4th eliminated? Beat by an out of shape gamer who would not know coordination if it hit him, that would sound nice. I can already imagine the pessimistic comments Jose and my father would make. How a Burromeurto would never be the fourth out in a competition. I have played this game so tactlessly and recklessly so far. Too desperate...too emotional."

She saw him pace around in a nervous wreck, and was quickly finding this uncomfortable, "Well...good luck with what is most likely your final night here. No one even had to play you to get eliminated. You literally volunteered to get eliminated. What a shame," before walking away.

* * *

><p>It was time for the elimination ceremony, and Alejandro was going to campaign until the very last minute, as a desperate plea to stay, "If not for me, we would have lost by a much more dishonorable amount."<p>

"But we STILL did lose, RIGHT?" The agitated Heather complained, though only a part of her was agitated to be rid of him. She sat by Alejandro (for once in these ceremonies), so she could have the closest seat when he is eliminated in a few moments.

"Then I suppose that tonight, I'll be forced to bid you farewell," he stated with class, clearly feeling the glares at him, and feeling defeat.

Sam had to rub his victory in the season 3 villain's face, "Well then, I guess neither of us will be in the loser cabin tonight. Flush, hehe."

Alejandro could care less about what Sam had to say, as they all focused their attention on Chris, who had an announcement, "Listen up campers, as I have a shocking announcement to make. Gwen didn't accidentally on purpose serve Courtney an ouchie today."

"The day's not over yet," reminded Courtney. Alejandro could not help but groan at the annoyance of her. He still did not know how he was able to pretend to enjoy her company for so long two seasons ago.

Chris continued to speak, "Oh, and after reviewing the footage of today's challenge, and laughing a lot, turns out the Heroes didn't in fact finish the challenge," which caused everyone to gasp in shock.

Mike spoke up to object, "But Sam finish the pancake and the obstacle challenge first."

"Sam, can you stand up and turn out your pockets please?" The host asked. Sam got out of the peanut gallery seats, and put his pockets inside out, revealing two huge pieces of the large pancakes, only for everyone to gasp again. Sam went on to explain how he did it because he was afraid of going to Boney Island, and something like that. None of the villains were really paid attention, but paid attention when Chris announced something else, "Heroes forfeit. Villains win it."

The overwhelming, hovering feeling of doom Alejandro felt from about to being eliminated was lifted from the news, and he could not have felt more undefeated. All of the villains cheered, thrilled that they were going to be back in the spa hotel for the first time in over a week and a half.

* * *

><p>Alejandro went into the sauna in the spa hotel right after the elimination, just so he can think by himself, and with no one around. He knew that the lord spared him today, and he felt extremely relieved from getting a second chance in the game, "Ahhhhh. It was a great relief to see that game CHILD get flushed down that toilet instead of me tonight. The lump o tard got stuck too, hahaha," laughing at Sam's misfortune.<p>

The heat from the sauna felt great sizzling on his muscles, and he felt like he was melting, causing him to relax. He started to think aloud, reminiscing and reflecting on his gameplay for the first quarter of the season, "Well, All Stars is sure is...something. I won for the team...I won the first challenge, and I also won...this challenge. Brilliant job te apuesto demonio. But today was out of sheer luck."

His mind soon started drifting to the person whom he ended up spending most of the season with so far; Heather. He started to blush and smile, growing warm from her being on his mind, "Oh man. She makes me grow fuzzy. Wait, why does she make me fuzzy? I was supposed to make her feel bad and torture her with causing me so much damage. That went out of the door. Went way out of the door when she found out my legs were fake and saw me nude for the first time. The memory of her stretching out for soap in his stall, and seeing him stand upright, like his manhood was priceless. If only she wrapped her lips around him at that moment.

There was a clear bulge that was pointing upwards, creating a tight tent on his towel, which he ultimately tried to ignore, having a sense of disappointment in him, "No. I was not supposed to want her...so much, and so badly." He started to think more and more about it. Why did he keep her over Jo? Why did he not try to oust her when she learned that he was a fake? Why did he kiss up to her so much in today's challenge? Why does he want her to need him? He has entirely almost 100% focused on her this season. "I need to not give her so much attention and focus. I need to throw her off, and do my own thing. Alejandro Burromeurto will be on top again."


	6. Why is Alejandro ignoring Heather?

It is morning time, and Heather was eating breakfast at the table with Gwen and Courtney. There was an awkward silence between the former Amazon members, but Gwen started to speak, "So, it is interesting that as soon as Duncan switched with Courtney, we won the challenge. I wonder if that is luck."

Courtney smiled a little bit, clearly flattered by the compliment, "Well, thank you. I am glad that I am seen as a valuable player on the team, and not just a newbie. I am sure all of that arguing with Duncan did not help the team either."

"Duncan... I know you don't like me right now, but I finally understand why you had such trouble with him. I did not want him to come on, because we were arguing and fighting so much back at home, and I did not want to fight in front of the cameras," explained Gwen somberly.

Heather could not care less, and was tuning herself out of the conversation. She found it weird that Alejandro was not at the table, and it is weird that it felt more off without him at the table. She picked her eggs, but from the smell of cologne, she knew that Alejandro entered the room, and sat right beside her. She looked at him, and saw that he was darker, "Wow Jalepeno. How did you get so dark so quick? Are you trying to be the skin color of Justin?"

Alejandro had to admit that he liked the nickname Jalepeno, because he is definitely spicy, but was not that thrilled with the rest of her sentence. He ignored her completely, not even looking at her, before eating his eggs. He directed his attention to the two other ladies, "So, how are things with the two of you? I know that you two were becoming friends in World Tour, but then things went south. Now that Gwen and Duncan are pretty much finished, how are things with you two?"

"There is nothing between us. Gwen ruined my relationship, but I am starting to get over it. She is alright... I guess," Courtney mumbled, still trying to have her dignity.

Gwen's phone started to ring, and she saw that it was Duncan, "Ugh, he is calling me," before picking up, "What do you want? You have not had the time to really ask me what is wrong, and why I have been mad at you." There was some yelling coming from Duncan's side of the phone, and the goth got up to walk off, "You know what, I am not doing this right now. She could fucking care less about you, and you have been really irking me since the abortion. No Duncan, stop with this."

The three of them were completely shocked from what they heard of Gwen's conversation. Heather looked at Alejandro, and found it weird that he did not even look at her, "It is interesting that you care so much about Gwen's well being. It is like you like her or something. Bad taste, I have to admit."

The spaniard did not look at Heather, and continued eating his breakfast, "Courtney, I know this may sound sudden, but do you want to go on a walk later?" He looked from the corner of his eye, and saw that Heather was definitely bothered.

Courtney looked at the two, and knew that there was always something complicated about them, "I have to re-write a bunch of lists. And I do not want to get involved in your little relationship. You also used me, and I am not letting that happen again, so goodbye," stating her answer, before getting up to leave.

The bullhorn was heard, and Chris was still weeping in a happy state, "I... I miss... Anyways, campers. The union has updated a lot of things this season, and one of them are contact with family members. They want yall to see... send letters to your family members and friends, since they think that it is the least we can do from all of the... "so called torture" we inflict on you. All 9 of you must report to the Craft Services tent to write a letter to them... Just get this over with."

* * *

><p>The 9 contestants entered the tent, and the weird smell from a few days ago was still there. Courtney could not help but complain and stick up her nose, "Ugh, we still smell the sweat and juice from the punk couple's "love making" session."<p>

Gwen immediately debunked that, like she was in complete disgust from the idea, "That is completely preposterous Courtney. Duncan and I haven't do... I mean, we would never do it on a show. I wish you would drop this."

Heather walked across the room, and sat beside him on the couch. They grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, and started to write. She felt an earring poke her on the back of her ass, and got up, "OUCH! What in the hell was.. .was..", immediately stopped complaining when she noticed whose earring it was. The silver, masculine earring could be nothing but Alejandro's, and she immediately grabbed it and sat down.

"I wonder what that was about?" wondered Zoey.

Sierra did nothing but smirk, fully knowing what it was, "It is Heather. What she thinks are secrets... are really not secrets."

Alejandro was too busy writing his letter, which stated, "Mi madre querida "brillante" y el padre; I am being forced to write you two a letter from Chrust McLean. Well...I know you two want me to win the season, because I owe you two a bunch of money for getting injured, which I did not do myself. Why should I have to pay you back for the medical bills? It is natural for you know...parents...to take care of children in their time of need. Anyways, I am playing these people like a fiddle. They honestly think that I am still this crippled man. Once I win, I can guarantee that you will be rid of me living in your house." He felt her touch his arm, only to ignore those soft hands.

She was getting aggravated with him ignoring her, "Listen. I know you are for some reason trying to not speak to me, but I found...um...your earring, from...our encounter here," passing him his earring.

He looked at the earring, and did not even realize that he left it here after him and Heather had their way with one another, "Uh, thank you seniorita."

"And plus, you keep on mumbling about your family issues under your breath." Heather could relate to having careless, and distant family members that you would rather not want to deal with, "I am equally as annoyed as you about having to talk to the family that you want almost nothing to do with."

He never really knew much about her family, since she never mentioned them on any interviews he watched and read of her in between seasons, and she never mentioned them in conversations. Alejandro could not help but slowly eye her writing, which showed, "Mother... Father... others, you better not have touched my stuff to sell, like you all tried to sell my room in TDI, my wigs on TDA, and do NOT even get me started on the crap you tried to do in TDWT. What I WILL say is that none of you better touch my bank account. I am gonna use that money to leave home after I get an appearance fee from TDAS. Please do not sell any stories about me to the press to leech off of me and pretend like any of you care. I am sick of you slandering me to make a damn buck."

Alejandro unconsciously put his hand on her in sympathy, "Wow, that is rough. No wonder why you never mention your family. It is definitely rough to have your family sell stories to the press."

Heather was caught in his tracks that he was eavesdropping on her, though a part of her deep inside liked the small sense of attention he paid to her, "It is somewhat reassuring to know that you still have some interest in me, Aledevil."

"Yes, yes I was a little devil, right in that spot that Duncan is writing his letter on the wall on, right after Jo's elimination," he grumbled lowly enough for her to only hear.

His adversary immediately got up, and made a sly comment, "You know, I am surprised that no one realized that the earrings you have on don't match. One is grey, and the other is silver," before walking out. Almost all of the others turned to Alejandro, whose eyes widened, and instantly took out his grey earring to replace it with the silver one he left in the Craft Services.

* * *

><p>Alejandro was in the hot tub with Gwen and Courtney, with each of them having a glass of wine. The tension is clearing between Courtney and Gwen, but Alejandro was only with them to purposely bother Heather, and for her to be isolated. He looked through the window, and saw her eating at the kitchen by herself.<p>

Gwen was still interested with Alejandro's presence, "Uh...this is very odd. No offense Al, but why are you here? You have never taken such interest in either of us, unless it is for a motive."

The spaniard pretended to be offended, and put his hand over his heart, "Gwen. I know that you are going through a lot of grief and stuff, but it is not good to retaliate at innocent people. I want to get to know the two of you."

"It is almost insulting that you think your TDWT gameplay is going to work the second time around," mocked Courtney, as her and Gwen shared a laugh, "Did Heather shoot you down again? You would be all over her on a normal day. What happened?"

He put his hair in a ponytail, as he responded to them, "Things are... strained to say the least between Heather and I. Her energy is extremely negative, and I don't want to be around that. Alejandro is all about the fun, and Alejandro is sick of these...typical antics of hers. I am learning that she is really a typical, basic woman."

"About damn time," Gwen chimed, as the three of them laughed (though Alejandro was forcing a laugh).

* * *

><p>The queen bee saw that she was being isolated and shunned, and she was not going to stand for this. Heather went to her room, and pulled out a bunch of flashy swimsuits, "Hmmmmmm, I don't think I wear baby blue. And it is sexy." She soon switched into the tight, revealing blue two piece bathing suit, and put on a bedazzling set of earrings, before looking in the mirror, "I really am a good looking girl, and blue really does look good on me."<p>

She walked back downstairs to the kitchen, and entered outside, to have everyone's eyes on her. "Hey everyone," Heather greeted, before she entered the hot tub. There was no other seat but beside Alejandro, who was trying hard not to look at her, "So... what is the conversation about?"

Courtney and Gwen had the exact same thought, as the both knew that whenever Heather and Alejandro are together, some foolishness happens, so they both spontaneously got up and out of the hot tub, leaving the two. Heather turned to Alejandro, and saw the strained restraint his eyes had, trying not to look at her, "How are you Alejandro? I have to say, it is weird that you are ignoring me. Did your ego take a hit? Did your family tell you to not act like a fool? You have been a lot more emotional this season. You are supposed to be grateful that you were not sent home instead of Sam, but now you are more bitter than ever."

"I am grateful, and I do not see why you would care," he carelessly commented, before he rested his head on his hands that are behind him. There was an awkward silence between them, and noticed that her hands were touching his thigh, and a foot of hers were touching his calves.

Heather wanted to get a reaction out of him, and still had a weird interest in his legs ploy. She was grasping it, as she asked, "Alejandro, I have to say that you are getting weaker. Well, there is still muscle in it, but you are losing a lot of your definition. Not working out your legs for days is a bad idea in the long run."

He removed her hands from his legs, and immediately missed her touch. Heather was not done speaking to him yet, "So, what do you think about the swimsuit? Doesn't the baby blue just perfectly match and makes my kind of pale skin glow? And I have to say, these dangly earrings are the perfect accessories I need for this swimsuit. Perfectly tight, fitting, and revealing, without looking like a tramp."

Something about her mind games were getting him a bit annoyed, but he could not stop himself from looking at her once he turned to face her. She was simply dazzling, with the moonlight hitting her curvy form, and her diamond earrings, and the semi smirk she has almost drew him in. Alejandro realized that he should not let her distract him, and pulled away from her, "My legs are completely fine and strong by the way... and... I could not care less about your... tacky and tasteless swimsuit," getting out of the pool, and fixing his speedo to not reveal his huge bulge.

She watched his ass and back muscles shift and move as he walked away from her, cackling, "WOW, people are really that intimidated by me. Oh well."

* * *

><p>Alejandro was in the gym the next morning, using a leg exercising machine. Heather's criticism bothered him more than he would want to admit. He pushed his legs out on the machine to get his legs more toned, and could definitely feel the fatigue in his legs, but he continued with the fast pace, "Ahhhhhhh. I miss the feeling of a good gym."<p>

He heard the door enter, and immediately started to freak out, so he pretended like he was struggling with the leg exercises, and in perfect time, for Sierra (who just entered) to not hesitate. The purple haired girl came to the fun for some info, and sat in front of him, "Hey Alejandro. How are you doing?"

"I am fine Sierra... how are you," he asked, knowing that Sierra is the type to speak to someone for a specific person, and to be nosey.

She pulled out her notebook, as she started the conversation, "As you know, I am the girl on here who has all of the information, and the wise advice, and I wanted to help you, and to help you, I need more information. And I am sure that you know that I know some of the info that you do not want anyone to know."

Alejandro rolled his eyes, "Like what?"

"Well I do know that you and Heather had sex right after Jo's elimination ceremony. I know that your legs are quickly recovering, and I do know that there was a so called fight between you two about texting one another?" Sierra questioned, though she already knew the answer. "I thought you would be furious with the trashiness and the disgusting Heather; the girl who single-handedly destroyed your body to almost no return, and the one who put you though all of that pain from the incessant surgeries. Tell me about that?" Sierra questioned with a smirk on her face.

He took his hair out of the ponytail it was in, and bit his lip in irritation, knowing that Sierra was right on all of the facts, "Well, she is not a monster... or at least in the way you are portraying it."

She started to cackle from the innuendo behind his comment. "OOOHHHHH. Would you tell me the positions you had her in?" she asked, only for him to give her an extremely dirty look, so she changed the topic, only to ramble, "Okay, I guess I went too far with that one. I had reports from my extensive research on her in TDI and TDA, and she is the harlot that I thought she was. So tacky of her, like really. And the way she has treated production over the years. That monster better be lucky that she is even on this show, and that production is willing to work with her. There is no way in HELL that I would forgive the disgusting bitch who pushed me down a volcano to severely injure me, and..." which she got cut off by the angry Alejandro.

"SHUT UP. She is not a bitch, she is not a monster, she is not a harlot, and she is not the mess you are trying to make her out to be," he angrily lashed out at the nosy Sierra. He started to inhale and exhale extremely loudly, "She is not a bad person, and whatever the hell you are trying to get out of me is not going to come out of my mouth. Having AMBITION in this game is not a bad thing, and if you had that instead of lusting over a scrawny 4 foot man you are calling Cody, than you would know that. I do NOT want you to ask me about her, or to bash her in front of me, okay?"

The amazon-like woman was taken aback, but smiled from the way he defended the woman he was infatuated with. She got up, and grabbed her stuff with a smile on her face, "Wow... you really have it bad for her," before she leaves the gym.

* * *

><p>The 4 Villainous Vultures are in the living area, bored out of their mind, and clearly waiting for the challenge to start. Courtney was starting to get cranky, "When is he going to start the challenge? It has been 2 days."<p>

"You actually want us to do the challenge? Figures. Maybe you just need to learn how to relax," the queen bee replied in annoyance to Courtney's complaining.

Alejandro grunted, and wanted to annoy Heather, "Don't worry Courtney. She is just a bitter person, who likes to have the team carry her, like we have been doing since the first challenge," which he got when Heather gave him an irritated look.

Gwen was starting to get really annoyed with the dynamic of her team, "Okay, seriously. Whatever issues this team has, we need to clear through, so we can continue to win. Courtney, I am sorry for everything I have done to you, whether it was intentional, or unintentional. And Heather and Alejandro, I am sick of your damn antics, so you two should either hook up, agree to not hook up, and find some sort of resolution."

Heather started to laugh right out of nowhere, causing everyone to look at her, "Are you serious Gwen? You are playing Dr. Phil now? There is no issue between Alejandro and I. He is ignoring me for whatever reason that I do not care to find out about, but I am fine with it, which I totally am."

He formed an arrogant smirk on his face from her irritation of being ignored, and only went with it, "I do agree with Gwen that you and her should make up. TDWT has been such a long time ago, and we all worked so well together during the last challenge."

"Please stop acting like you give a crap about either of them, and their non existent friendship," snapped Heather, completely sick and tired of his faux interest in these two other women. All of them looked at her, taken aback by her behaviour. "All we need to focus on is winning, and nothing else."

"Your erratic behaviour has gotten so tiring Heather. You need to be more positive about everything. You have so much going for you, and harping on with this huge negative energy only does more harm than good. I would have thought you would have lightened up after Jo left," the green eyed man assured Heather in that passive aggressive, but patronizing tone.

Whenever those smoldering green eyes look at her, a deep part of her grows warm and wet, "I am all fine and well without you putting on that fake facade, and I am surprised that you paid enough attention to me since Jo left."

"I have more important shit to deal with than this," Gwen muttered, right before she got up and left the table.

Alejandro threw right back at her, "I paid attention to every single part of you after Jo left, and I do not need you tracking me into paying attention to you all of the time," before winking at her.

Courtney got up to walk away, as he was getting antsy to see someone, "I wonder if Scott is back yet. We should be starting the challenge soon enough."

As soon as Courtney was out of sight, she hit his arm, "Why in the hell would you mention that Lameojandro."

He got up to go to the kitchen, and went to the fridge to see seasoned, uncooked steaks, which he bit his lip at, "Delicious", before thinking to himself, "probably as delicious as Heather's most moist parts. A gentleman should not think like that, but whatever." Alejandro turned on the inside grill, and took out the steaks. There was silence between the two of them, as she just sat there and watched him cook.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**There was no Scott in this chapter, because he was in Boney Island. It is interesting how Courtney and Gwen are kind of like supporting characters, and there is a lot more that is being known about Gwuncan as well. Alejandro is trying to ignore her to bother her, throw her off, and for the good of his gameplay, but he clearly can't ignore her forever. The next chapter will contain more smut...most likely. Eggspects will be in Chapter 9 just to let yall know ahead of time.**


	7. Moon Madness

"Thank you," she appreciated, before she watched him sit down. They both started to eat their steak, and her mouth started to warm from the flavorful taste, moaning, "Wow, that is better than I though. But I do have to say that isn't it contradictory to be ignoring someone, and then make them food? And add your personal touch to it?"

He just ate in silence, and refused to respond to her. Alejandro loved throwing her off, and her insecurities of being ignored is just being revealed more and more, every single time he snubs her. When Heather started stabbing at her meat and plate harder, he knew that she was mad.

"You know, I thought you had manners. You bragged so much about your mother raising a gentleman, if I recall correctly, and the gentlemanly thing to do is to respond to someone when they are talking to you," the bitter asian woman complained.

Alejandro continued to ignore her, and started obnoxiously whistling through his nose, so he would have a valid reason to pretend like he did not hear her. Heather could not take anymore of his antics, and got up to walk closer to him, slamming her hand on the table, "Do you HAVE to whistle through your nose while you eat, windy?"

He sighed, and pushed away his stack of steaks, as he went to walk on his hands, "Ahh, typical Heather." A gasp from Heather was heard, and he could not help but smirk. When she was in a far enough proximity to not hear him, the latin man chuckled to himself, "This is working out better than I planned. I have her wrapped around my fingers."

* * *

><p>It was about 3:00 in the morning when the challenge started. For winning the last challenge, Heather received the map, and they had to walk from one side of the island to the other, and today was apparently a blue harvest moon, which had an effect on animals. The moon turned blue, and Heather had a plan to make sure that she had the upper hand again. Alejandro started studying his surroundings, noticing that the moon turned blue, and that there was an alligator in front of them, walking around it, "This moon is like no other. It must be causing the animals to become their opposite."<p>

Heather made sure that her eyes and facial features were more friendly and endearing, setting her plan into motion, "Wow Alejandro. You're so smart." She was not lying, he is very smart.

"Excuse me?" He asked, genuinely creeped out. The motherly, overly affectionate, sweet, an friendly one that her voice was in made him uncomfortable, since he could not even sense any hint of sarcasm or bitterness in her voice.

She went to hug the alligator, "Whose a little boogie boogie boo. You are, yes you are," and heard Alejandro shudder, while the rest of her teammates looked horrified. Heather continued to hug the alligator, who hugged her back. This went on for a few more minutes, and did not even notice that the Villains ran off.

Alejandro was running on his hands, and noticed that the incompetent team ""leader" was not with them, "Hurry up Heather, you have the map."

Heather let go, and smiled when he instantly noticed her, "YAAAYY, RUNNING," happily strolling to them, and taking out the map with a huge smile on her face. To top things off, she had to do what she normally would not have done, thank her team, and motivate them with kindness and affection, "Good work guys. We're halfway to the finish line. YIPEE. This is fun."

Courtney and Gwen start to joke around, and Alejandro could not care any less than he possibly could, and Scott is useless as usual, "I swear, if I have to deal with another moment of Courtney with Scott or Gwen, I will lose it."

* * *

><p>Alejandro soon enough ran past Courtney, and caught up to Heather, The queen of mean wanted to continue with her charade, and as she pranced happily, she started the compliments in that sickeningly motherly voice, "Oh Alejandro, you look SO handsome and chivalrous today. I am sure the old women would LOVE to pinch those nice cheeks, and stroke that sharp jaw."<p>

Discomfort and irritation quickly grew through Alejandro's hot latin veins, as the tone of her voice was bothering him more than the overly nice compliments, "Thank you? I think sexy is the more preferred word, over chivalrous, and I would appreciate it if you did not use old ladies to compliment my looks."

"But why? You are a mamas boy. I read more of your letter, after you complained about them complaining about the medical bills, and you gush to your mama like the mama's boy you are. It is SO admirable," Heather continued to gush, trying not to smirk from his clear agitation.

He turned his head around, and saw how far behind Scott was, causing him to yell, "Ugh, HURRY UP Dirt Trash Dump," before turning his head back to see where he is running, "I swear, it is a shame that he is the only other man on the team; such a poor representation of us men. I am on my arms, and I am still more useful than that piece of s..." only to be cut off.

Heather scolded him for his rude behavior, "That is not nice Alejandro. Such a potty mouth is not good for someone who looks so clean. I am sure your mother would disapprove."

Soon enough, the Villainous Vultures arrived to the rope bridge, and Gwen was the first to complain, "Ugh, a rope bridge? Obviously it is a trap. We should go around."

"That'll take three times as long."

"Well I'm not crossing that thing. And anyone with any brains will follow me," Gwen continued right before she turned around.

Alejandro found this to be completely preposterous, "What if you get lost? Every member of the team must make it to the finish line for us to win."

"Besides, if you don't come with us, we'll miss you SO MUCH," Heather chimed in. She felt like she was going to throw up just from saying that, because with her history with Gwen, that was the biggest lie in the world, but felt a lot better when Alejandro shuddered as he looked at her. Courtney blabbered some more with her painfully annoying voice, and Gwen left them, "GOODBYE." Soon after Gwen left, no one moved an inch, "COME ON GUYS, there is nothing to be afraid of."

He looked at her, and spoke as low as he ever did in his life, completely disgusted and appalled, "Except you."

Heather felt the emerald eyes glare at her, but a part of her was flattered from the attention, "Maybe someone BRAVE should cross it first and make sure it's safe," looking directly in his emerald eyes, with soft, glossy eyes, with a bunch of glee that was not half fake. Both of them had a genuine and somber connection that they created when they looked into one another's eyes, but Scott soon interrupted.

"I'll do it", the redhead volunteered. Neither of them paid attention to what the farmer was saying and long story short, he was running across the bridge like a scaredy cat, and he messed with a beaver, who ultimately bit off a rope connecting to the bridge, turning it sideways.

Alejandro could not help but enjoy Scott's pain, "Good job. Keep it busy. Shall we go?" before pointing to the bridge.

Courtney went on the tilted bridge, and walked across the rope sideways, followed by Heather, and then by Alejandro, who of course walked on his hands. She clearly had no issue with complaining, "If I don't die on this bridge, I'm going to kill Gwen for taking the long way around, and costing us the challenge."

They walked and panicked across the rope for a few moments, but Heather stepped on a part of the rope, where the wood fell off, and her footing was off and in the air. She frantically screamed for her life, as she was about to fall to her death, with her heart racing, but felt a strong hand grab and save her from falling to her death. Heather looked up and soon found out that Alejandro saved her life. Her grey eyes looked into his green eyes with a gleam in both of their eyes, "I KNEW you still cared."

He did not stop genuinely looking at her for a few extra minutes, and neither dared to say anything. He could deny that he cared for her, since his heart is still beating from the moment of fear he had when she fell. He bit his lip at her, and they continued to look at one another, until Courtney (who was almost finished crossing) yelled, "HELLO. How about we actually finish the challenge please?"

* * *

><p>The villains ran to the finish line, and were excited that they were the first ones there, "Welcome to the finish line Villains. Seems like you're still missing a player."<p>

Courtney immediately got upset from this revelation, "What? Gwen's not here yet? Gwen? UGH. I knew she would sabotage us."

The other three just walked away from her, and Alejandro could not help but roll his eyes from the grating Courtney, "Ugh, can't you ever get your muy precioso girlfriend to shut up?" Courtney and Gwen (who just showed up) were about to be eaten by a deer, but the moon changed back from green to the pale color, causing him to yell to them, "Courtney and Gwen. The moon curse is over. HURRY."

"They know it's over. They don't need you to narrate, Blahlejandro," Heather complained, finally dropping the act, and poking his forehead, which he flinched by. She was so thankful that she dropped the act, since it was the most painful thing she had to do here.

His spirits lifted up when she went back to her snarky ways, "You would think that you would be more grateful to me that I saved your life Heather. And grateful to me for giving you the attention you clearly crave."

The ponytail wearing girl's eyes widened, "I did not crave any type of attention from you. In your dirty dreams."

"It is not a dream; it is a reality."

Gwen and Courtney were in the run with Mike, and they beat him to the finish line, causing them to win, which Chris announced, "And the Villains win... again," causing the villains to cheer, and the Heroes to grumble.

* * *

><p>Alejandro and Heather ended up sitting beside one another at the peanut gallery stools for the elimination ceremony. He leaned into her ear, as he grazed her leg, "So, you ignoring me bothered you that much? It is extremely flattering to know that I have such an effect on you."<p>

Cameron offered to leave the show, and Sierra flipped out, but neither of them really paid attention. Heather looked at his pants, and saw a bulge, "You... you did not have an effect on me, and I... was... not... mmm," stopping when his hands trailed in between her legs to fondle her womanhood over her shorts.

"Well isn't this a perfect way to introduce the surprise twist. Today's ejected Hero is tomorrow's new Villain," causing Cameron to yell in surprise, and shocked everyone. Alejandro immediately removed his hands to cross his arms, as Chris explained more, "That's right. Instead of flushing Cameron, I'm sending him over to the Villain's side." Everyone gasped again from the revelation.

Most of the villains were glaring heavily at Cameron, whereas Gwen was smiling as the tiny guy walked over to his new team. "Uh...hi," he greeted awkwardly.

Almost immediately, the villains went over into their spa hotel cabin, but Gwen wanted to make an announcement first, "Brilliant. Now that we have a new member, this is a PERFECT opportunity to have a Welcome Party. And I know that we forgot to do that for Courtney, since we were in the loser cabin, so we can have a celebration for the both of them."

Heather almost gagged at the idea, but was still uncertain about it, until she could feel Alejandro's hot breath on her legs, watching her like a hawk watching its prey, "Like I care about that. This is the first chance I can enjoy the real spa in our cabin, since Al over here is hogging it, so... goodbye," rushing off to the room where all of the spa and massage equipment is in.

The other 4 sat down on the couch, only for Gwen to run into the kitchen. The latin man just sat down, not even daring to look at his even more pathetic new male teammate Cameron, staring at the direction that Heather walked away to. He could not get rid of the tingling feeling that he had since Heather almost fell to her death, and the genuine way she looked when she realized that he... did care. Gwen soon returned with 4 rum glasses, and immediately started chatting up with Cameron, "You are going to love it on our team. You look like you could use a glass of rum."

Alejandro could not care less anymore, and put the two glasses of rum on the tray, and held it with his mouth, before he hand walked away from them, and to the spa area. When no one was around, he got back up on his feet, and went to peek through the door. He saw Heather wrapped in a towel, waiting for someone to massage her back. His eyes lit up, as he took a sip of rum, "Mmmmmphhh. Muy caliente."

Heather's eyes were closed, as she was laying on the massage table; waiting for a masseuse to massage her back. She felt strong, firm but soft hands reach the sides of her neck, and her shoulders to press and massage it. She could not help but moan from the firm but pleasurable pressure that the masseuse was given, "Mmmm. So far, this is one of the best massages I have ever given. This show is so stressful... Ahhhhh, that is the spot," sighing when the hands went to her back.

He could not keep the sheepish smile off his face, as he pleasured her back. He continued to massage her back, reaching lower and lower, before he started to tug down on her towel. During this time, Alejandro leaned into Heather's ear, and nibbled on it softly, before seductively hissing in her ear, "I always knew my hands would please you, mamacita."

The pale woman gasped, and tilted her head up, when she realized that it was Alejandro who was massaging her, but her body was reacting too positively and sensually to do anything about it. Heather's leg was seized up, as her towel was slowly removed, and his leg slipped to caress her cunt, "Ah... I... knew you cared... and... obsessed over me..." His lips left her ear, as as soon as she turned to face him, their lips immediately met.

Things soon turned feverish, as the both of them clutched their faces in their hands, nibbling and fondling one another's lips passionately, before Heather sexily pulled away from his tantalizing lips. "And I knew you cared for me, wanted, and needed my attention, love," Alejandro proclaimed, before he rushed his way to her legs, and kissed up her legs, before his snake-like tongue lathered on her sopping vagina. The taste of her dripping and throbbing pussy was such an exhilarating taste, and it was like he lost any sense of control. He has dreamed about eating her womanhood for so long, that he did not even remember the first time he wanted to taste her most intimate part.

"Goooshh, this should not be ha... Ahhhhhhh, that tongue is so long," she screamed when his long and slimy tongue entered, and swirled in circles in her hole. His fingers found her budding clitoris, which made her literally twitch her body in sheer bliss. "That toooonnngueeee. Lap it up, aaahhhhh," Heather moaned, and seized up when he left her pussy, and got up.

He licked his lips sexily, reminiscing of her taste, before getting prepared to leave, "Well, you are right. While I am intoxicated by you, this is a mistake. Maybe it is never meant to happen again," exiting the room, and slowly walked by the sauna door, only for her to run after him, and to push him into the sauna, as soon as he opened the door.

"What a fucking tease. Don't you ever start something like that, and finish it midway," she growled, as Heather pounced to take off his tight fitting clothes. Alejandro's face was like an overexcited kid when Heather immediately stripped him down bare, touching his muscular body in a frantic way, and there was a shock when her soft hands and lips touched his endowed cock, and wrapped around it. Her full lips wrapped around him,and her tongue was flapping and circling around his head; devouring his man meat, just like he liked it. She started to widen her mouth, to fit more and more into her pretty, warm little mouth.

He ran his hands through her beautiful face, as she gave him a oral job, before caressing her cheek, "Oh gosh. You do not understand how hard it was to ignore the fire that has been you. Mmmmph, you wrap so nicely my love. Don't you ever scare me like that again with that... schtick you had going on." She looked at him, and slowly released, right before grazing on his uncircumcised head, causing the tall man to shiver and tingle.

When she instantly removed his endowment, her fingers immediately unbuckled his pants and underwear from his legs, "Just remember this. I am always the one on top, and in control," biting her lips when he lifted up his legs to allow her to take off his lower clothes. The steam in the sauna was burning things up, and making things even more sticky between them.

Alejandro looked at her longingly, his cock rubbing at the end of her crotch, placing his hand on it, "Trust me when I say this; there is absolutely nothing that will make me become bored, uninterested, and unattracted to you. I realized today, that I hope that you never change," before plunging his latin love gun into her soaking womb.

Heather sighed needingly when his cock reunited with her most intimate part slowly thrusted into her tight hole. She shook her hips and straddled up on his cock, embracing the girth of his tool in her, "Ahhhh. Gosh, this feels too good". Her hands started to cling into his muscular back, trailing and clinging into his back with her nails.

"Mmmpphh Heather. I see that you want to leave your mark on me," he darkly chuckled in her ear; clutching her ass, and kissing her jawline as he continued to thrust in her: The heat from the sauna was burning their already hot and sweaty bodies, but it did add a steamy and sensual aspect to things. He soon grabbed her other leg, and wrapped it around his waist to slam into her. Both of their loud moans were somewhat hidden by the foggy and loud steam in the room, only to groan when she tightened around him, "AAAHHHHHHH. You tightened on purpose. God, we need to fuck another way."

He continued to lift her up, as he carried her to one of the benches, where both of them laid. He was going to prep them for the missionary position, but she pinched his nipples roughly, "Kinky Heather. Someone is antsy."

"No, I did that to get you to stop. Li...listen. You are lucky to fu...fuck me, but this missionary shit is not gonna work. I have been fucked by many guys, and that position never does it for me. Do something interesting _love_. Never mind, I will do it," she interrupted, pushing him back, and pulling her waist closer to him, each having a leg over the other, which was perfect for Heather to squat on Alejandro's penis.

She looked away, as she thrusts her hips on him, and moved her body up and down. He noticed that she was never looking at him, and it was bothering him more than he would admit, "Why don't you look at me? It is one of the best parts about sex. Are you embarrassed that I got to you? Just admit that you were bothered when I snubbed you for 2 days."

Heather pulled him closer to her, and forced his face against her breasts, readjusting her legs, so they are right beside his abdomen. "Shut up. I was bothered, and I was irritated, but your cock feels... TOO GOOD to focus on that right now," she half complained, before moving and grinding on top of him. Her eyes became lazy, and the sweat clung onto their bodies from the hot steam, and the sensual, fast movement.

He could not help but buck his hips against hers, to get better leverage, and played with her nipple with his mouth. His hands were roaming and caressing her voluptuous body, and his grunts became more animalistic, "Fuck me and claw at me like the hot piece of meat I am. I love this wild sex."

She clung to his muscular back, and dug her nails into him as she upshot his filling cock, shivering, and growing more wet with each vaginal movement, "Mmmmmmmpphhh, FUUUCKKKKK. That cock is so fat." They looked at one another longingly, like a part of them was filled, complete, and a burning piece of fuel was simmering.

Alejandro felt her tighten her vagina to the point that he could not gyrate fast enough in her, he grabbed her, and stood them both up, before walking her into the wall, before diving into her cunt with his fast movements, "Ahhhhhh Heather. You are too tight for me to contain myself."

Chants, gasps, and shouts came from her mouth, as her legs started to spasm with her genitals; scratching down his back, until she clutched onto his ass. He groaned from her grabbing his gluts, and nibbled on her neck, "I love your naughtiness and kinkiness," panting in between his thrusts. "I promise that I will give you all of the attention and pleasure all you want."

The friction of their genitals meeting only increased, and she clutched all around him, trying to simmer the burning and pleasurable nerves running all throughout her body, "Oh GOD. PLEASE do not stop. Fuck me and love me like this, and I will be yours forever." Things did not slow down between the two of them, and soon enough, the both of them ended up seizing and shaking as they fell on the floor. Their liquids were soon on the floor, and the two looked into one another's eyes. At that moment, neither could ignore that they clearly had romantic feelings for one another, but it is clear that things would change, and not for the positive.


	8. After the 2nd time, worries, and strains

By the time the two of them exited the sauna room, and somehow ended up in Heather's room. There were a few drinks on the floor and the counter. Alejandro was sleeping blissfully, with a grin on his face, while Heather was tossing and turning frantically. There was a lot of rain and thunderstorms that could be heard from outside, and she was starting to toss and turn uncomfortably in the bed, "No... Stop... I didn't mean to... you know I hate the rain. and the thunder... NO, I'M SORRY."

Alejandro felt her kicking and moving across the bed, slowly waking up to see her fidget on the bed in agitation. Something about him worried, and dimmed when he saw her in this state, and saw her shake up, and wake up from her nightmare, breathing extremely heavily. He put his hands on her shoulder to ease her, "Calm down Heather. Whatever dream you had, it is false. I have never seen you worked up like that before."

She looked out of the window, and saw the pouring rain, and when the thunderstorm went right by the window, she jumped closer to him. Heather started shaking, before she realized that she was looking really pathetic, "Soo... sorry. I am really scared of... th... thunder. Never liked it from when I was a kid."

"Why? What happened to you to cause you to have such a great fear of this? It was like you were having a seizure or something. I have never seen you like this," he said with worry... too much worry. "Why do I care so much?" Alejandro thought to himself, as he saw her somber mood.

Heather saw that there was a lot of sincerity in his voice and his facial expressions, and she fully did not sleep off the drinks, but lent on him anyways, "Well, I was in... fa... I was in a camp, where it was seen as some sort of re... rehab. I was like 7 years old, and the kids hated me, so they... they... locked me out in the rain and thunderstorm all night, and... it was the most frightening night in my entire life." There was an awkward but soothing silence between them, only for her to think to herself, "I slept with him... had a few rounds with him... a good few rounds, and now I am in his bed, and being comforted by him... This has gotten too far," and suddenly got up to leave the room, without uttering a word.

* * *

><p>Cameron, Courtney, and Gwen are all in a good mood, and are sitting at the table, eating. He was smiling, "Well, the so called party was nice. I have never had a bunch of people hang out with me like that like we did last night. You really made me feel welcome Gwen, and Courtney was a bit nicer than usual."<p>

"Yeah... I wish Scott was here, but I am sure it was better than anything that Alejandro and Heather were doing last night," the prep complained.

Gwen added her two cents in the conversation, "They were together for the entire evening. They did not even join the party. Alejandro took 2 glasses of wine, and they went off in the spa room. Haven't seen them since. Do you think they are having a secret affair?"

The nerd stated the obvious, like it was nothing new, "I have only been on this team for like 10 hours, and I can tell that there is something going on between the two of them. When Sierra and I started to hang out, she told me that she caught them doing something together, and they were..." only to be cut off.

Alejandro entered the room, and sat down, to glare at Cameron, and to shut this down, "Whatever the hell Sierra told you is a bunch of bullshit, and it is none of her fucking business. I do NOT appreciate you three gossiping like this, and I am sure that Heather would not appreciate you trying to make her seem like a whore."

"I never... said... anything along... the lines... of that," Cameron stuttered nervously, intimidated by the tall Alejandro giving him the death glare, making him look down at his plate.

Heather entered the dining area, and immediately felt a tense mood, with everyone but Alejandro looking at her. She was a bit taken aback, but slowly walked to sit across from Alejandro, noticing the tension, "Wow, it is weirder than usual here. Did Gwen and Courtney have a catfight that will be in the books? I need something entertaining to talk about?"

Courtney and Gwen were trying hard not to laugh, for the former to make the snide remark, "Well talk about the alleged rendez-vous," causing Gwen to lightly hit her, as they both burst out laughing.

Her eyes widened in shock, and a part of anger went through her, with things starting to become public. She looked at Alejandro, who could not even go to look at her, and things were extremely tense at the table. Cameron, Courtney, and Gwen noticed that there was an awkwardness between the couple, which only kind of confirmed something was up.

* * *

><p>She started to walk through the forest, needing to get away from her teammates; especially Alejandro, "Ugh. I cannot believe that he would run his damn mouth about this. Clearly, he was the wrong person to trust", not even noticing that a sulking Duncan was about to bump into her, unless it is too late.<p>

They bumped into one another, and he rubbed his head, "Gosh Queen Bee, can you watch out for once? I know you are a bitch, but at least be a bitch, and know where you are going."

"Oh for the love of god, SHUT UP. You have clearly been in a bitchy move, since Gwen pretty much chose Courtney over you, and left you, but I am NOT in the mood to hear this Gwuncan battle, and to hear the two of you act like a soppy mother fucker. We all have our own issues to deal with."

Duncan started to softly chuckle, "La cuccharacha really bothered you that much? I thought after his gut wrenching love proposals he told everyone about you would get you to hop on him. Something tells me that he did it to try to make himself look good, since he knew at that point of the season, everyone knew about his phoniness."

Heather could not help but shake her head in agreement, knowing that what he is saying is true, "That is true. Pretty much every single act Alejandro does is for gameplay, one way or another. Did he tell you... anything when you two were allied with one another? Anything that I do not know?"

"I do not know why you care so much. If you do not care about that dog, than don't talk to him, mention him, or give him any attention. It is what I did to Courtney. Did Gwen say anything about me?"

Just to stir things up, she told him exactly what she has been doing, "Gwen has been bashing you since almost the beginning. She hates you for forcing her to get an abortion, stealing her money that she wanted to use for her tuition, and blames you for her bad reputation. You are the biggest mistake she has ever made, and she wants Trent back. They kissed right before you two came here." From the upset look on his face, she completed her task.

* * *

><p>Alejandro knocked on Sierra's cabin, only to hear her crying, which he ignored, "Sierra, I need to speak to you."<p>

The distraught purple-haired girl turned around, and got off the bed in a sloth matter to open the door, "I am going through a hard time. My BABY got switched teams unfairly. This is SO not cool. HOW will I manage without my Cam-Cody?"

"I honestly do not care Sierra, but what I am here for is the gossip that is going around about me," he coldly interjected, before entering her cabin by handwalking, and sitting down on his bed. The latin man flipped his hair, and put his hand on her shoulder, before asking, "Since I know you know the information, or what people would say in slang term, the "tea" on everyone, I want you to tell me what people are saying about me... you can tell me what they are saying about Heather too."

Sierra could tell that he was not going away, so started blabbering, "Well first off, many people are wondering if your legs are really that paralyzed. Another one is that people think you are sleeping with Heather, which I KNOW to be true, but I have not told anyone. There is another rumor that you are gay from your clothing, but that one is a pretty weak rumor. Some think you are trying to take over as host for next season, because the producers are complaining about Chris being too old. Overall, the strongest rumor is that people are annoyed with your sympathy "Oh I am injured" card, and the biggest "rumor" is you and Heather having an affair."

He growled, and shook his head in disappointment with how transparent he really is to these people, but refuses to admit it publicly, "Interesting... do you know anything about Heather, and her opinion of me? Do you know if she is trying to pull my leg or whatever? What plans does she have?"

"I do not know, but something tells me that she is either going to hook up with you, or destroy you on Total Drama. This straddling the fence that the both of you are doing is not going to last long at all, and from my predictions, a choice needs to be made. Whether the choice was right is not my worry. Now I have nothing to worry about, so leave."

Alejandro got on his hands, and was walking out of the cabin, only for the door to open, revealing Heather. The two shared a cold and distant gaze at one another, as he quickly walked away past her, and she entered, "Thank the lord that he is gone."

Sierra groaned and rolled her eyes in irritation, angered that she is not able to suffer through anguish on her own, "I could care less, but I am sure you will not let me be alone, just like your man did."

"Whatever," Heather ignored her complaints, before she sat down across from Sierra, "Tell me the dirt about Alejandro. Dirt that I could use against him, and to get rid of him."

The amazon-like woman rolled her eyes, as she forced herself to listen to this, though she did want to know a few things, "How about you give ME the dirt. How did he put it down on you? Missionary? Doggy? Scissors? Where did you do it? In the shower? You two seem like you would have a SPICY sex life. I should tell you about that one time, Cody begged to hit it in the back, and..." only to be cut off instantly.

"I. DO. NOT. CARE about you and Cody's non existent sex life, and I am NOT telling you of the three occasions we did it on."

She gasped, as she did not know that, "There was another one? I know about the one in TDWT, when it was just the 4 of us in the game, and the time in the Arts and Crafts room. When was the third time? Many people have complained that you have been a bitch for the entire series because you were not getting any. You always tried to bed Trent and Duncan, but they refused you countless times."

Heather's patience was pretty much gone, "GET. TO. THE POINT. AND. TELL. ME. WHAT. I. NEED. TO. HEAR!"

"Ugh, fine, fine. You people are so bitter. You would think getting some would be making yall glow. As you know, with every single antagonist on the show, the season after they appear, their rep is completely tarnished the season after their antagonism, and everyone hates them, and cannot trust them. People started to somewhat trust you again, but no one trusts Alejandro at all after WT. Use that against him.

* * *

><p>It is the next day, and everyone felt like being outside, so the 9 contestants (Scott was in Boney Island) were at the beach, and the dynamics of the 9 were extremely interesting. Duncan and Gwen were engaging in an extremely heated argument, Mike, Zoey, Cameron, and Sierra were playing beach volleyball, Courtney was reading a book on a lounge chair, Heather set a water lounge chair in the lake, and was relaxing. Alejandro was swimming in the lake, and went to swim by her, "You look mighty beautiful. There is some red spots on you from what, if I recall. It is a shame that someone as beautiful as you have so much marks on you."<p>

The snob splashed water in the spanish man's face, knowing damn well what happened, "You are such a disgusting vulture. Leave me alone."

"So you want me to leave you alone, but 4 days ago, you were angry when I ignored you and left you alone. You are such a confusing lady," he pointed out, though his eyes instantly went down to her plump breasts that he fondled with 2 days ago.

Heather looked at Alejandro's wet hair dripping on his muscular body, before she looked past him, and saw Gwen speaking to Cameron and Courtney, "Why in the hell are they so close? Gwen and Courtney are suddenly nice to one another, and look at that pale, clown looking bitch trying to befriend everyone to get me out. I swear I will cut her like I did in TDI if that is her plan."

Alejandro turned around, and saw their teammates seeming like they are getting along, and laughing. Concern was on both of their faces, with the same strategical worries on both of their minds, "That is an issue... I have to say that all of them are complete losers though. Courtney acts like she is not a complete nerd and a mess, but she is. She likes gutter trash guys like Duncan and Scott, because that is who she really is. Cameron is too easy to tear apart, and Gwen looks like a failed art piece. It is easy to beat them all anyways."

She saw some of the marks on his back, and how they have not gone away, "I would have thought that a man who has been so insecure about his body since I threw you down the volcano. One of my better moments, I have to say so myself."

Something about that comment bothered him to the core. No, the entire comment bothered him. It was like she was relishing in his biggest misfortune, and the mental, emotional, and physical trauma he has suffered from since that finale. If glares could kill, Heather would have been cremated already, "You never fail to out-bitch and out-trash yourself. You are literally mocking my traumatic experience."

He turned around on her, and the back marks are extremely apparent. She bit her lips form leaving such an impact on him, "Come on Caremelandro, you took that too seriously. The marks on your back look really good on you. Makes you look primal."

"That is some bull crap, and you know it," Alejandro angrily replied, before grunting, "Gosh you infuriate me so much at times. While I LOATHE when you are all nice, there are certain things, certain things that you should not have said. And THAT is one of them."

Heather rolled her eyes from his anger, "I cannot believe that you are blowing this out of proportion. Until you get your stuff in control, I cannot be around... this. Maybe you will finally leave me alone? I do not know, but you are ruining my tanning time."

Alejandro instantly walked away from her, before muttering, "Cause you can sure use a tan."

* * *

><p>Gwen was feeling like she needed to be the good person, so she dragged everyone on her team into the spa room, "This will be so fun. We know that the teams will merge in a few episodes, and we need to enjoy the team bonding while we can."<p>

The 5 of them entered the massage tables, where they will be having their mud wraps. The 5 each laid on a massage chair, as the masseuses soon started to apply the mud on their backs. Heather noticed that she was on the same chair that Alejandro... took care of her 2 days prior. The tanned man knew exactly what she was thinking, and felt the need to make a snide comment, "If only you weren't as uptight as you were when we were here 2 days ago."

The queen of mean tried to ignore his comment, as the male masseuse applied more mud on her. His hands were not as magical and muscular as Alejandro's were. "Why am I even thinking about his hands?" She whispered to herself, which of course the one person she did not want to think about, heard her comment.

He smirked that he was still clearly on her mind, and turned around to see Cameron, Gwen, and Courtney having their own conversation, before he turned back around to Heather, and conversed with her, "Look at the three of them speaking. We are being frozen out Heather, but I think we both agree that we work really well together. We work the best when it is just the two of us." It was clear that Heather was trying to tune him out, but he wanted to continue with his manipulations, "I am sure I was a better masseuse than that guy that is applying the mud too. Your hands are better than the woman that is applying my mud on me too. You know my kinks better."

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh," she muttered to herself, trying to have some control. Agitation was growing from him trying to control her, and she wanted to block him out. Heather soon spoke to the male masseur in a flirtatious tone, "Your hands are really soft, but firm. What type of mud is this?"

"It is mud imported from Peru. This mud is made from volcano ash, mud, and soil, but there is some materials that made the mud smell...more tolerable," the masseur explained, as he added mud to her legs.

Alejandro had to make a sly comment, "Mmmmhhhmmm. This lady prefers a lot from Peru. Men, mud, so on, and so on."

Heather turned to him, and growled at him, "For the love of god, SHUT. UP. If you WANT to be mad at me, be mad at me. If you want to not be mad at me, don't. But you CAN'T BE BOTH," getting up angrily, and walking out of the room.

Cameron, Courtney, and Gwen looked at Alejandro, like he was supposed to to something about this. Gwen asked him, "Aren't you going to do something to take your reina? Mamacita? Whatever the hell she is to you?"

He felt the awkward looks, and knew that he should probably leave. Alejandro hand walked out of the room, and as soon as he was out, he got back on his feet, and chased after Heather, "Come on Heather. Why are you so bitter? Can you at least speak to me?" grabbing her arm.

Their muddy bodies pressed onto one another, and Heather sighed from this incessant banter, and trying not to touch his muscles with her hands, "I am not bitter Alejandro. I know that you are up to something, and I know that those three are getting close, and when Scott comes back, it will be 4 against us."

"Against us... that feels so right, just like our bodies feel right," mumbled Alejandro, as he sent a kiss on her ear, and roamed his hands to grasp her ass. A pulsating tingle in her vagina was starting to form, and a moan escaped her lips, which he chuckled at, "I am just going to say this, and say it once. I always have the upper hand, and I WILL get what I want, which you should understand."

His arms were too tight around her to push his chest off her, so she pushed his groin to get him off, "What do you want Alejandro? I do not have the time for this. What is it that you want from me?"

Alejandro had the cockiest and the evilest smirk he has ever given, as he released her from his muddy hug, and caressed her cheek before assuring in a low voice, "Don't worry. You will get yours very soon."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Well, this is the 8th chapter. I am sure you know what will happen next chapter, but the story is definitely far from over. After that chapter, there will be 4 chapters before the two are reunited (so one will be when ep 7 happens, another with the events of episode 8, etc), but there will be scenes from Wawanakwa and Playa De Losers. I will probably get 2 or 3 more chapters out before the break ends.**


	9. No One Eggspects the Spanish Opposition

**Author's Note**

**So just to verify that I own nothing, and the rights and whatever go to the respective people. Blah, blah, blah.**

* * *

><p>Cameron was fixing his glasses at the dining table, only for Gwen to hand him tape, "Here. Maybe a twist-tie would help."<p>

He grabbed it, and used it to connect the two parts of his glasses, causing him to smile, "It worked. Thanks." Alejandro was watching the conversation go down, as he made mental notes on the dynamics of the team.

"The Villain team isn't entirely made up of evil people," she assured him.

Heather had to walk in and say something, "You look nerdier than before. I know it sounds impossible, but here you are doing it, so..."

Never one to not poke at Heather, the muscular man interrupted her sentence, "Heather please. I think he pulls off a nerdy look with a generous measure of dignified flair." Of course he did not believe it, but being suave is one of the personality traits that he prides on.

Gwen soon escorted him away from the couple, "It's mostly made up of evil people."

When the both of them were gone, Heather rolled her eyes, and walked closer to Alejandro, "Great, they've already bonded. I hate to say it, but... maybe we should form a temporary alliance to avoid being voted off," offering her hand to him, "Allies?"

He gave her the seductive eyes and tone, "Agreed!" before kissing her hand, which she instantly removed in a disgusted manner.

"Ugh, gross." She was horrified because of the tone and the looks he was giving her and not wanting to lean into his seductiveness, which she has done far too much to her liking. Neither of their intentions with this alliance means well for the other party, but with the friction between them the past few days, especially after their last encounter, a decision needs to be made.

Alejandro groaned from her disgust, "Please stop pretending that you are disgusted by me, cause we both know that it is the opposite. It is insulting to my intelligence. You would not let me cradle you and comfort you when you were having a bad dream 2 nights ago. I would also like to discuss the nature of this alliance."

"Okay... whatever that means."

"Would it just be solely business focused, or would there be a... pleasurable, sexual side to it. I am sure either option would benefit the both of us blissfully."

Heather's mind instantly went back to the sexual encounters they had over the season. When he stood them up, and had them facing the wall in the Arts and Crafts tent when they were having sex, and the time a few days ago when she clutched his ass when he was drilling her, muttering unconsciously, "Those were some good times. Some of the best I ever had."

The latin man agreed, "Absolutely. I have never had a woman squat over me like that in my life, but that is not the point. We need to stick together," as he took her hand. His grin grew, now knowing that he sunk her in, only to stab the knife in her heart. His payback is slowly coming together.

* * *

><p>Chris took them to the Fun Zone on Boney Island, and just finished explaining the challenge. Alejandro ran into an area where there were eggs, and plopped down on his butt to sit, knowing that there could be anyone that walks up on him at any time, "This will be a nice place to vacate. How in the hell will I get an egg, without blowing my cover?" He looked around, to see a peddle of rocks, "Perfect."<p>

Heather started to walk, since the running tired her out. She started thinking to herself, "I need to do something, and fast. How will I get them to convince people to vote him off. That fine spec... man will find some way to out maneuver himself if he stays any longer," and stopped when she caught up to the man that jumbles up her mind so much on the floor. He threw a rock at the egg that was at a high height, which she walked to catch over his head. "Egg-selent work Alejandro," she praised, only for him to give her a dirty sneer.

Alejandro got up on his hands, and continued to give her a dirty look, "Don't you send puns my way Heather. They really do not work well for you, and it shows how immature you are."

The two ended up going on their way back to the basket, as they continued their conversation. "Why are you so mad Alejandro? Are your emotions scrambled like scrambled eggs? Is your stomach as icky as raw eggs?" Heather asked, continuing with the puns to irritate him.

His teeth started to clench, and an annoyed look soon surfaced his face "Heather, I am not in the mood for your pessimistically arrogant attitude. Your attitude has gotten really old. The cat and mouse game can only continue for so long, and it is only interesting for so long."

"What is this cat and mouse game are you referring to Alejandro? What situation are you referring to when it comes to that?"

"One minute, you are mad at me for coming back, and mad at me for hogging the massage machine, though you watch me like the tasty prime rib that I am, and touch me when you saw me in the shower. You are mad at me for talking to Gwen over you, but then we bump parts in the Crafts services. You are mad at me for ignoring you, and then you do so much to get my attention, where we fuck again. Can I go on? There is clearly something there," he recapped, as they continued to walk.

The raven haired woman ran faster, before threatening, "The only thing that matters is us winning, so we can be in that cabin again, cause if we DON`T win, I WILL castrate you, so shut up, and listen to your LEADER. Remember? The one you declared to be a leader?"

They ran in silence for a few moments, before they reached the huge Villain basket, and Heather placed her egg in it, with Chris declaring, "First point goes to the Vultures. You better get your butts in gear Hamsters."

"Hang on. What's to stop the other team from taking eggs from our basket."

"Integrity," Chris half assedly responded.

"So nothing."

The host continued on with his answer, "I didn`t make it a rule that you can`t, so... I guess they can."

The pair was clearly irritated, but something in Heather`s head gave a signal for her to do her plan, making her demand to her latin lover, "You stay. Guard the nest," before she went to run, to carry her plan with the biggest grin on her face.

Alejandro looked at her with a lot of doubt, knowing that she is up to something, "You`re the boss, for now," though he has his own plans that he is so willing to take off paper and into action.

* * *

><p>He was impatiently waiting at the nest, and his arms were starting to shake and tremble, starting to speak to himself, "Ugh, I wish one of those lame teammates came to switch with me. I just have a feeling that she is up to no good. That sexy fox. I just want this break to end."<p>

Chris announced though his huge TV screen, "We are about to come off break in 5. 4. 3. 2. 1."

Alejandro was watching Sierra, who was clearly too distracted with nurturing her new pets. "Perfect," he muttered, as he slowly hand walked his way over to her basket, wanting to take a few of the eggs. Right ah he was about to stick his hand in the Hamsters nest, Heather had to of course ruin his plan.

"WOW Alejandro. I thought you were a lot more sly than that."

Sierra turned around to see the other TDWT newbie`s hand in her team`s nest, causing the tall woman to run and to shove him down to the ground, "You have NO morals Scalajalepandro. I am shocked that you are in the game. Being a mother makes it so hard to compromise."

He got up from bring on the floor, glaring at the grinning Heather, who just so happened to be with the duo Gwen and Cameron, "Nice way to sabotage our team," though he was thinking in his head, _"Why in the hell is she with them? She has never willingly joined someone else to do a challenge beforehand."_

The three of them put each of their eggs in the basket, and Chris announced the scores. Heather was pretending to be out of breath, for her plan to continue, "Phew. I need a break. I`ll guard the basket for a while."

He was excited to finally leave being on watch, "As you wish," before going on his way.

As soon as Alejandro left the sight, Heather went on with her manipulations, "Don`t get too close. Alejandro has everyone convinced to vote off Cameron next, which is tempting."

"Uhm, I`m right here," Cameron reminded her.

She pretty much ignored his comment, too careless to care about his feelings, "But my vote is for Alejandro."

"Why should we trust you."

"Do what you want. It`s your funeral," Heather assured him, as she went to walk off and away from the grating teammates.

* * *

><p>Alejandro was looking for eggs behind a bunch of huge rocks, and did not notice Heather enter, and look around. She soon started to look behind a bunch of rocks, only for them to bump into one another. He just shook his head when he saw her, "I know you are up to something mi amor, but I can assure you that it will not work."<p>

She moved past him, as she crawled around the rocks, "Just like you have been up to something all season. Why would you even pretend to be disabled, and what do you expect to come out of that? You will get what is coming to you soon enough."

"I already got what was coming to me. You came on me like 3 times, and I am getting what I want with my... disability. We should look for more eggs to win the challenge, unless you are purposely trying to lose," Alejandro replied calmly.

Heather got up, to walk up to climb the rocky wall, "I am personally insulted that you would accuse me of throwing a challenge. Now if you do not mind, please stop speaking to me, cause I do not need to be falling off this from your words." She instantly ignored him as she climbed it, and saw a bunch of eggs, "Perfect," and reached out for it, only to see a flying, mutant goat right in front of her. The goat started to breathe fire near her, causing her to shoo it, " Shoo. Go bug a hero."

He looked over to see that the stick Heather has is on fire, and she is about to get destroyed by that mutant goat, "Hmm, no need to rush to her aid," only for the goat to push her to fall on the floor.

She noticed that there was a cracked egg right in front of her, and recovered from the fall to catch the invincibility idol, "Hello, what have we here."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no." Heather looked around for a quick second, and assumed that he left, before hiding the invincibility idol behind a rock, knowing that it would be noticeable if she put it in her short shorts. She went back to looking for eggs, and he could not help but almost laugh at her not realizing he was there, "Hmmmm." He waited a few minutes purposely, so she would not notice when he would reappear, and also so he could take the idol that she hit behind the rocks right by him, "There you are. Find any eggs, partner?"

His voice was too perky for her, but she grabbed an egg, and walked to him, feeling a lot of glee, and could not help but brag, "Actually, I found the invincibility idol, but don`t bother picking my pockets. I`ve hidden it away."

"Don`t suppose you`ll tell me where."

"Ha. Don`t worry your pretty little head. It`s safe."

"Okay. I won`t worry my pretty head."

From the devious and arrogant smirk on his face, she felt like she needed to clarify herself, "It`s an expression...And I didn`t mean it," before walking back towards the basket.

Alejandro could not get rid of the smile on his face, as he walked right behind her, "Ooh...Wait for me and my pretty head."

"ZIP IT!"

He continued walking behind her, and from this hand walking position, he had a great view of her legs and ass, "Mmmmmmm, I have to say that this disability has given me a greater appreciation for your luscious legs and derriere. If only I can put my face between those legs now."

Heather tried her best not to blush, though a part of her was utterly disgusted, "Do you ever NOT think about anything sexual? I do not want to hear you speak. What I want is for there to be silence until we get to the nest. I do not need to deal with this."

* * *

><p>Heather went to rant in her confessional after the challenge, "So, things are interesting. I guess that alliance with Alejandro would have been better for me on more ways than one, but I know that I insulted his ego 2 seasons ago, but I am not going to tell him that. Ha, he thinks I trust him. That`s his one way ticket to flush town. He has been a thick... and somewhat pleasing distraction, but I need to get rid of him, and the immunity idol... calm down. I am thinking... I can`t hold onto the idol. Someone will see it for sure. I`ll stash it away now, and go back for it later," and when the idol mentioned, her mood was instantly changed, and turned to the worst. Apparently someone (production) went and took her idol as she was doing the challenge. "Of COURSE Chris took my invincibility statue. WHO ELSE? YOU with your see all cameras everywhere, WHATEVER. I am NOT the one going home tonight; THAT I PROMISE you." She started inhaling, and exhaling, not wanting to be a mess, "You know how production is, and how they like to screw us over. Whatever, that fine ass is still going home tonight."<p>

Alejandro was half walking his way to make his confessionals, before the elimination ceremony, and instantly bumped into Heather, as she was leaving. He smiled, from where his face was, "I am muy sorry for that. I should not have put my face or recklessly bumped into you like that... in public."

"I am sure that will never again happen after tonight. That I PROMISE you," she angrily yelled, before walking away from him and the confessional.

He stood upright, and walked into the confessional to recap his thoughts on the episode, "So, after a bunch of bitter and banter and a dance that the public does not need to know, she offered me an alliance, which I of course had to offer. In my mind, I was like, she trusts me; HA. Soon I will have my revenge she brought upon my family name. Once this gorgeous face, is rid of that gorgeous face, I will WIN IT ALL. I am sure after I get the money, I will get her too, so it is a win win. And I can tell that my arms are getting stronger from all of this hand walking. So about her idol... pathetic. I do not know if I was that distracting to her, or she was just really stupid... it is clear that it was the former. She cannot resist me. Anyways, it will be such a shame for her beauty to be engulfed by that huge toilet, though better her than me, which I know she was trying to do."

* * *

><p>The Villainous Vultures had to pack their stuff, and leave the Spa Hotel, since they lost. Heather was finished packing her stuff, before looking around to see that she is missing her very special underwear, "Oh no, where in the hell could it be?" It did not take long, before she realized that it was in Alejandro`s room, "Goodness. I was that messed up to leave my... favorite thong there?"<p>

Heather put aside her pride, and dragged her suitcase to Alejandro`s door, which opened, and both of them (and their partially zipped bags) collided into one another, causing all of their stuff to eventually fall on the floor. His eyes widened, as he picked up his speedos, shirts, pants, and erotica books, "I wish you were less clumsy Heather. I will have to say that I will miss this place."

"Are you talking about the show, or the Spa Hotel?"

"I guess both. I do not want to go back home at all, but that is none of your concern. I have had the best spa treatments I have ever received from this Spa Hotel. What am I missing...," he spoke to himself, prancing around into his room, looking under his bed.

Heather noticed that there was his diary that was in the pile of clothes that formed from the crash, and grew an instant interest in it. "I wonder what is in there," she mumbled; looking over to see him still looking for something in his bed, and when she saw that he was not focusing on her, she put it in her suitcase.

He realized that his family necklace was under the bed, and picked it up, "I forgot to pick it back up after I changed from the challenge," and went to her to help her separate and put their stuff back in their suitcases. There was an awkward silence, since the both of them knew that in a few hours, one of them was leaving the season. Alejandro decided to speak up, as he finished putting all of his stuff back, "So I presume that I am the target for this elimination ceremony. It is a shame that we could not figure something out. I am sure going to Playa de Losers for the first time would be great."

She got her stuff, and went to walk down the stairs with her suitcase, not wanting to say anything to him.

* * *

><p>It is the elimination ceremony, and all of the villains were walking to the ceremony. Heather sat at the end, and Alejandro made sure not to sit beside her, tapping Cameron "Can you please sit in between us? I have a feeling like things will not go well between us at the end of this."<p>

"Okaaaayyyy," the tiny bubble boy responded, sitting in between Alejandro and Heather.

As Courtney and Gwen sit down in the front row, Chris starts with his routine, "Congrats on the victory Heroes. Zoey, since you topped over a dozen eggs into your team's basket, you win a special prize that'll come in handy for the next challenge. But I'm keeping it a secret until then. I mean, why spoil the surprise. Tonight, a villain goes home. Time to vote. Scott, you are the first to vote." When the redhead went off to vote, there was an awkward silence, though the spaniard could tell that he was the target; especially from the looks Courtney and Gwen were giving when they looked back to whisper about him.

Heather glanced at Alejandro quickly, and found it odd that he is not worried or stressed, but ignored it to whisper to Cameron "You are voting off Alejandro, right?"

Cameron signed, clearly annoyed with her campaigning, "Yes. You have asked at least 10 times today." Gwen and Courtney soon did their votes in the next few minutes, and Cameron went off to do his right after. He went to tap Heather, "It is your time to vote."

She gave an annoyed glare at Chris, before walking to the confessional. 6 pictures of the Villains, and a red marker were on the floor, and she picked up the marker and Alejandro's picture. She angrily crossed his face, "And this is only because I can't vote for Chris," and put it in the tally box before leaving.

Alejandro walked to the confessional, and right past her, before walking on his legs, and enters to grab her picture and the marker. Before crossing her picture, he dramatically caressed it, "She is beautiful, isn't she," and finally crossed out her face with the marker. "Such beauty a toilet's never seen," before putting it in the tally box.

He soon made his way back to the ceremony, and Chris went to the confessionals to get the pictures. The aging host instantly got the ceremony over with, "I've tallied the votes, and tonight's flushee is... Alejandro."

"Ha."

"Oh, I don't think I'm leaving," completely unfazed, and if anything, chuckling at her failed plan about to fall in her face.

"Oh yeah? Why is that?" she questioned.

He got up to reveal that his legs are fine, causing everyone but her to gasp, and he walked to pull out her invincibility idol, making her mouth open, "I've got diplomatic immunity," causing everyone (including her) to gasp.

"Just immunity, Alejandro," Chris immediately corrected.

Heather's entire mood changed, and was starting to have somewhat of a panic attack, enraged at the man who has given her many emotions, "You! YOOUUU! YYYYOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU!"

The host walked to them, to continue with the ceremony, "Hate to interrupt during such a well thought out argument, but the only vote that wasn't for Alejandro was you! You! Yoouuuu! So, you are getting flushed."

Her legs collapsed on her; completely angered that her plan was ruined, and she will be sent home so early, "NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." All of this time, she was mad at the host and production for taking her idol, only for it to be the slimey man she was somewhat messing around with, and it is even worse that she forgot he was there when she found the idol. Heather got up with a frown on her face, as Chris asked "And who's going to boney island?" She did not even pay attention, since the queen bee was only thinking about her blindside, and ways to stab Alejandro.

"Time to head to the toilet," demanded Chris.

Heather walked to the toilet, and all she did was curse, "You are a bitch Alejandro. You are even dirtier than I thought."

Alejandro continued to taunt her, as they headed to the toilet, "You knew how dirty I was when we were having our little... dance, and you were going to get rid of me."

"You got rid of the only ally you COULD have had. I want nothing to do with you. Oh, everyone, HE HAS BEEN FAKING HIS LEG INJURY SINCE DAY 1," she yelled, as she entered the toilet, crossing her arms.

He sat on the seat of the toilet, not wanting to argue anymore, thinking it is the perfect time to be official, "Now that I have avenged the shame you once caused me, the slate is clean. We can start fresh. After all, we are a perfect couple."

She was revolted that he thought that this would be the perfect time to ask her out, and right now, that was the complete opposite of what she wanted to do. Heather pushed him, causing him to scream into the lake, before saying her final words, "Let's do this," before getting flushed down the toilet.

* * *

><p>Lindsay, Lightning, Jo, and Sam were around the huge toilet, knowing someone will be eliminated. Lindsay asked, "Who do you think is going to come out of the huge toilet?"<p>

"If it is from the heroes, I bet that Duncan or Sierra is gone. After being with the trio last season, I know how powerful they can be, and both of them are outcasts. And if a villain leaves, it is Alejandro. He was going to leave when I left, and if they lose, they will just vote him out again," Sam revealed his elimination predictions.

Lightning puffed at all of those predictions, not thinking any of that will happen, "If they sha-knew what was sha-good for them, they would sha-toss that scrawny little devil Cameron."

Jo rolled her eyes at Lightning, before saying who she wants gone, "I want that producer pet Heather to be the one getting flushed. She was supposed to go home, but I bet production convinced everyone to save her. What punkasses. She was a bigger threat than me, and has been in the most episodes. They would be idiots not to."

The 4 eliminated contestants turned their attention to the toilet, as they heard a bunch of noise coming through. It started swirling, and soon enough, Heather flew from the toilet, and right on dock in front of them. Heather looked up to see a clueless Lindsay, a Lightning who was too busy flexing, an observant Sam, and a smirking Jo, "Ugh, I am gonna hate it here."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Well, that is the last you will see the two interacting for a while, though they will definitely think about one another during the next few chapters. I am about half way done now, so...yeah. I hope this was decent.**


	10. Suckers get punched, and punchers suck

She went into her room to shower, and instantly ignored the other 4. She came out of the washroom in her robe, and changed into a robe that was given to her. Heather was still angry from his betrayal, and being the 5th eliminated is the worst feeling ever, "Ugh, this is my worst season."

The doorbell rang, and she ran to open it, only to see a bunch of her suitcases, and an intern, "Here are your suitcases that we delivered after you took the Flush," before turning around to leave.

Heather brought in the bags, and as soon as she opened one of them, the journal that she stole from Alejandro was the first thing that she saw. She picked up the book, and was debating with herself, "Should I read his diary? When he realizes that it is gone, it will be too late." It was wrong to go through someone's privacy, but she soon ignored it, "It is me. I read Gwen's diary aloud. I can definitely read his diary to myself."

She quickly opened up his diary, and skipped to the most recent diary entry, which was from yesterday, "It sucks that I feel bad for having to get rid of her soon, but I know that if I do not get rid of her soon, she will get rid of me. It is weird that I actually feel less lonely when she is around. The easiest person to speak to. Well, I am not in the competition to socialize or to make love to someone. I am used to loneliness anyways."

* * *

><p>He woke up after a bad dream to do his daily ritual of writing in his journal (refuses to call it a diary), and he got up to go into his suitcase, only to realize it is missing, "Oh no. Where is my journal? I am SURE I packed it into my suitcase." Alejandro went through his suitcase, with more impatience as each second went on, throwing his clothes out of the bag.<p>

Cameron and Scott soon woke up to Alejandro's rumblings, which pissed Scott off especially, "Holy shit Fakeajandro. I have not been able to sleep on a proper bed for ALMOST A WEEK from being on Boney Island, and the LAST THING I need is to be awoken up early by you."

Alejandro continued to ignore Scott's complaining, as he continued to look for his diary, only to find nothing, "Have any of you seen my dia... I mean... journal?"

"Sorry Alejandro, no I have not," Cameron responded.

The redhead growled, "Like I have any interest in anyone's pansy diaries. That is something that Heather would do."

That comment brought him right back to the lovely woman he eliminated the night before, and their encounter when all of their luggage fell out when they were leaving the spa hotel. It all makes sense, "Ugh, Heather. That reina devil took my journal. Even when she is gone she tortures me. She does not need to read all of my personal issues. Whatever, I have other nightmares to deal with."

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I really do not want to speak to any of you," grumbled Heather, as she is forced to sit in the master dining room at Playa de Losers. She drank some of her water, clearly very bitter. "I cannot believe I had a dream about that jerk," she unconsciously spoke aloud, only for Lindsay, Jo, Lightning, and Sam to give her a weird look.<p>

Lindsay drank her tea, and her entire face gleamed, knowing that there was a lot of drama and gossip that happened since the 2 episodes since Sam left, "So, we watched the last episode last night, but we all know that there is like... a lot more that happens that is not like... shown on the show. What happened?"

Heather refused to eat her food, before she bluntly answered, "Alejandro offered me a deal, tricked me, and got me out. There is nothing else to it."

Jo smirked at Heather, knowing that she is clearly lying, "I bet he fucked you and left your ass. There is no way in hell you two would have been so comfortable. I DO know that he campaigned to keep you, and to get rid of me, so I am sure that you would not be so mad if he did not fuck you."

"Sha-YEAH. From what the team told Lightning, he would moan you in his sleep. It was sha-obvy that he liked you. Now tell Lightning da real truth about what happened?"

"Whatever. In the episode after Sam left, I pretended to be nice to trick him, and it worked. Something happened, and then we formed an alliance, and he back-stabbed me. Such a dumb move, since he will have no allies left in that game. I am over it. What has been going on here?"

Sam shrugged, as he talked with food in his mouth, "Well, Lindsay and I have been really close. We both started talking about our significant others, and apparently Tyler taught her to play a lot of the video games that I have played, so that is cool. Jo and Lightning have been fighting and working out together as usual."

Heather grabbed her plate, and got up, "Well, if that is it, than I am going to go to the lounge, my room, the jacuzzi, and...anywhere else that is not here," before leaving the table, as she was completely uninterested in speaking to any of them.

* * *

><p>Alejandro decided to change into his speedo, and laid on the beech chair, to get a nice tan, "It is about time that my skin gets to the caramel that it was before I had that accident. The lack of vitamin C lightened my skin." His eyes were closed to enjoy the heat of the sun hitting him, only for his thoughts to vary from Heather to his brother. Images of an angry and saddened Heather popped up on his mind, and he instantly shook them off, "Why is that popping up in my head. I should not be thinking about someone who is not in my presence so often," speaking to himself quietly.<p>

He slowly inhaled, closed his eyes. and lent back to let the tan soak in his skin. His older brother, who had lighter and shorter hair, better grooming, and a more muscular body than he did. Images of the brutal beatings that his brother would give him, the publishing of his personal diary at a family dinner, the constant girlfriend stealing, the money stealing, attempts to kill...or at least brutally hurt him, and more popped up in his day dream, and he shook himself to open his eyes, "UUUGGGHHH."

"Dude, are you cool? Do you need a smoke?" asked Duncan, as he started to light a cigarette. He looked at the remaining villains, Gwen, Scott, Courtney, and Cameron playing volleyball, and advised Alejandro, "You might want to do something about those 4, or you are the next one out; that I guarantee you. And you should really stop talking to yourself out loud."

Alejandro turned to his left, and saw that Duncan was smoking right beside him, with the wind blowing to Duncan's left. He got up to scoot his chair from Duncan, complaining, "Can you NOT smoke near me? I actually appreciate my temple of a body, unlike you giving a crap about your body. And I am not worried about my placement on my team..." He looked at his remaining teammates, and a sneer formed on his face from the sudden closeness of all of them, and that he is the outcast.

"I am sure that they are not friends... that... That cannot be possible. Anyways, I would rather be by myself than kiss any of their asses. I have never had to stoop that low, and I will not stoop that low now," he spoke with pride, turning from his teammates. "They are a lot more boring than the Villains who left. It must feel uncomfortable of the girl that you were with for well over a year ditching you for your other ex, who does not even like her."

"Whatever happened between Gwen and I was a bunch of crap, but she does not want it to be mentioned on the show; to clean her fucking "clean rep" that she thinks she has," Duncan complained, before deflecting from his issues. "This ain't about me. There is a lot of talk that you and Heather fucked, which is why you got rid of her. Is that true?"

Alejandro gulped, and turned away, not turning to Duncan and see the blush on his face, "I cannot confirm or deny that."

* * *

><p>Heather was in the hot tub in the evening, reading more and more of Alejandro's journal, "This is really juicy. I have to admit." She flipped through the book, and went to a journal entry from a year or two ago; clearly after they recently finished Total Drama World Tour. The Queen Bee read aloud to herself his journal entry, "I've been in physiotherapy for a few weeks, after having those countless surgeries. I am still trying to remember everything that I had to get done. I had surgery on my legs to recover and to fix my muscle tissues, and a few sprains in the bone, third to fourth degree burns, foot surgery to repair my bones, a popped shoulder and elbow, and recovering from a concussion. I believe that they told me that I had at the least 40 surgeries performed on me. It... It STILL does not make sense to me. I offer her the WORLD, and like the bitch that she wants to be, she... she not only rejected... I cannot even write it down. My life as I know it, is pretty much. Us Burromeurtos pride ourselves on our health, and bodies, which she knew of, and she... she ripped that from me. I have never been so... depressed, humiliated, and just... useless in my life."<p>

She dropped the diary on the floor, and started to reevaluate out loud to herself. Her insides started to feel really bad, and her conscience was still bothered by the catastrophe that neither of them really talk about, "Gosh, that... I... I actually feel bad for him. I wish I was in the game, and not here, so I had more to do than to wallow in my thoughts."

An intern walked to her, with a drink in his hand, which he offered to her, "Heather. Would you like a margarita? We had a few left over, and it is never good to waste a glass."

The snob grabbed the drink from the intern, before shooing him off, "Goodbye now." When the intern left, she took a sip of her margarita, liking the tarty and sweet taste, "Maybe this is better than being at Wawanakwa. The stress from the game is done, and I never really got to enjoy being here for more than a few days first season. Prediction, if the Villains lose, than the rock hard Al will be joining me. Do not want that to happen. Don't know if the Wanted Sierra or Duncan will be next if their team loses."

* * *

><p>It is the next morning, and Alejandro was returning from a walk, and groaned when he saw all of his other teammates, chilling on their cabin stairs, "Now they`re BFFs now? What a bunch of falsificación."<p>

The Villainous Vultures saw the now walking Alejandro approach them. Scott felt the need to say what everyone on the team was thinking, "Well, well. Wakey wakey, legs a fakey."

"It is truly a miracle my legs finally woke up. Now they can be put to great use for our team," trying to ignore the negativity, and pretend like he was not faking the entire time.

Courtney stated the obvious, "After today, there won`t be any teams."

"What are you talking about?"

"There is only 9 players left. We have to merge soon. And after what you did to Heather, good luck finding an ally, Al," the CIT threatened, as she explained what she meant.

"Who in the hell does this uptight, used up _perra_ think she is? I do not need a reminder how bitter and lonely it has been since Heather left," he thought to himself, after she called him the name the entire viewing audience knows he hates. Instead of lashing out at her, he calmly (but irritatingly) replied, "I`d prefer it if you do not call me _that name_." It is even worse, since he has been dreaming about his older brother for the past 2 nights.

Scott put down his trash (i.e. food), and walked to him, since he felt like he needed to confront Alejandro, "What`s wrong with the name Al? My sister`s named Al, short for Albertha." He did not even listen to Scott after he continued his ramble, "She`s the county hog caller. SuEE. SuEE."

A pig went to jump on Scott, which shocked all of them, and causing Alejandro to mumble under his breath, "Thank the lord."

Chris soon spoke through the bullhorn, "Good soon to be painful morning everyone. Head to the Chrissiseum pronto. Today`s challenge ain`t going to hurt itself."

* * *

><p>Heather, as well as Sam, Jo, Lightning, and Lindsay were forced (by production) to be in the living room to watch the next episode of the season (though it is live), and they saw the contestants walking to the Chrississeum. Jo had to make a snide remark to bug Heather and Lightning, "Mmph. Alejandro is looking soo good today. Those clothes show of those huge guns he has. He has more muscle than anyone to EVER be on the show."<p>

"Shut the heck up Joseph. It is clear that you need glasses, because...SHA BAM," Lightning bragged, as he flexed his muscles, to prove that he is the best, "Lightning is the most toned."

Heather turned to Jo, with a huge glare on her face, "I know what you are trying to do Eva 2.0, and it is not working. We left the show. Stop trying to stir things up."

"SHHHHH. We cannot hear," Sam shushed, as him and Lindsay were in tune with watching the challenge. Apparently, Chris had already explained the challenge, and Scott got beat up by Fang within a minute, causing all of them to laugh, "AHAHAHHA. Those two will never stop. I thought that I was getting tired of this epic battle in ROTI, but I can`t get enough of it."

From the TV, it was shown that Courtney and Gwen rushed to help an injured Scott. Cameron was with the heroes, and Alejandro was rolling his eyes, and giving Scott a dirty look. Heather could not help but smirk and then yell at the TV, "You see. THIS is why you should NOT have eliminated me, you devil."

It was Sierra`s turn to fight, and the person she had to fight, were her pet`s mother. Lindsay noticed that Chef was stepping on something as the wheel was turned, "Don`t you all know that Chef lady person is stepping on a button thingy each time the wheel is turned?"

Jo sneered from Lindsay stating the obvious, "It is clear that Chef is rigging it, so the person the contestant is paired with to fight has a personal connection to them."

All of them were silent, when Sierra tried to fight the mutant`s mother, only to get incessantly pummeled, which Heather laughed at, "AHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA. I am not sorry, but that was hilarious as hell."

Alejandro soon went up to prepare for a battle, which Sam was thrilled about, "I cannot wait for that cheap Alejandro to get his ass kicked. He got saved twice from elimination."

* * *

><p>After Scott got pummeled, Alejandro knew that he had something to prove to the team, and that he really needed to avoid elimination, so he volunteered, "I`ll earn us a point." He went to the wheel spinner, and spun it.<p>

The wheel continued to spin, and Courtney "whispered" to Gwen, "I think it`s Heather," only for Gwen to laugh.

Alejandro had a worried look on his face, the last thing that he needed was to see Heather, especially after the way things ended, and in this atmosphere. When the spinner landed on a blue figure that was clearly his brother, he panicked; fighting the one person that is worse than Heather, "NO. IT CAN`T BE!"

A puff of smoke appeared on the boxing ring, and a tall, muscular figure of a Burromeurto in his early to mid 20s, and with short brown hair taking the place of the smoke, causing everyone to gasp, and for Alejandro to hiss angrily, "Jose."

"Ooh DOGGY. Does Al have what it takes to stick up to his bro? Or will family fallout go boom? Find out after the break on Total Drama All-Stars," Chris concluded for the soon as the bell rang to signal that they have stopped filming, Alejandro paced around. That is all he did for the minutes of the break, not paying any attention to, or looking at anyone. Chris went to tap him, and handed him gloves, "It is time for you to battle it out with your brother. Don`t be afraid to spill some juicy family secrets for all of the ratings."

The two brothers were soon in the boxing ring, with Chris chanting until they are filming again, "Break done in 5. 4. 3. 2. and 1."

Jose did not waste any time to mockingly sneer at his younger brother, "Buenos dias Al. You look tired, and in need of exfoliation."

"I exfoliate once a week, and the only thing I'm tired of, is you."

Since Chris was not getting the goods that he needs, he angrily demanded, "ENOUGH with the touchy family reunion. START PUNCHING EACH OTHER."

The brothers that clearly hold a great resentment towards one another soon did that, with Jose sending the first punch. Both of them started fighting, though there were no hits to the face.

* * *

><p>At Playa de Losers, they were watching this exact scene, and both Lightning and Jo were laughing, "What SHA-PANSIES and SHA-SISSIES. They are punching like girly girls."<p>

"I have to agree. No uppercuts, and no hits to the face. HAHAHAHAHHA. You chose a nice, manly, protective man who knows hit to f... fight Heather. HAHAHAHAHHAHA, laughed and mocked Jo.

Heather glared at the two of them, and snapped, "SHUT UP," before turning to the TV to see Jose dodging every single one of Alejandro's punches. "Are you serious? Even I have to admit that this is pathetic. Jose is not even as good looking as him."

Sam was tired of them speaking, so he shushed them "Can you guys please be quiet? I cannot hear the TV over your talking and laughing."

They all paid attention to the TV to see Alejandro continuously fail to hit his brother, who only rubbed it in to him, "Your technique is almost as embarrassing as the way your girlfriend with the unattractive personality burned you on national television."

Jo and Lightning continued to laugh, Lindsay and Sam were biting their lip, and Heather's face was froze, thinking, "Was it that obvious to everyone? Why is he so mad? Aww, it is kind of cute seeing him vulnerable. Why am I thinking about this? Why in the hell is he letting this ugly guy get to him."

Lindsay started to get worried when she saw a dark glare from Alejandro, "Uh...what is he doing?"

* * *

><p>It was extremely humiliating, having to fight the one person you hated the most, and the one that legit beat you in everything. All of his punches were missed, and his brother had to rub it in, "Your technique is almost as embarrassing as the way your girlfriend with the unattractive personality burned you on national television."<p>

Alejandro immediately grew angry, and his face turned red when he had the nerve to bring up the girl he was overly infatuated with, and that incident. Jose crossed the line this time. He lunged forward to punch him in the abs, "THAT's for calling me Al." He ran behind his brother, and sent him a powerful punch in the back, that sent the older Burromeurto flying, "THAT's for always hogging the bathroom mirror! And replacing my soap with urinal cake!" He punched his brother another time, before spinning his arms in a frantic state, only seeing red, and only seeing destruction, "AND THIS is for calling ANY aspect of Heather unattractive," running to ram Jose with his fists, which sent his older brother flying to the end of the ring, and falling on his face. Jose damn well knew that he was sensitive when it came to Heather overall. An uplifting feeling came over Alejandro, like he conquered the world.

Chris was clearly impressed, "WOAH. The Villains get a point. Now we know how Alejandro really feels about Heather."

"She knew a long time ago how I felt, and it was not like it was a secret," Alejandro verbalized like it was nothing. He looked at his unconscious brother, and smirked, before telling Chris, "I am going to record a confessional, since you refused to let me leave, and there is nothing else for me to do here." He did not wait for Chris to respond, and walked past Courtney, Cameron, and Gwen in a cocky manner, "You three better win this challenge. I just proved that I am the most competent member on our team, and that it is you three who need me."

* * *

><p>"You have GOT to be kidding me. They cut off the challenge, so us here at Playa can see these crappy confessionals? They did this with the last episode. I swear they show us the confessionals instead of the rest of the challenge, so we won't know which team wins or loses, and who goes home until someone comes out of the toilet," complained Sam.<p>

Duncan is in his confessional, and Lindsay is awwing, "I am liking hearing Duncan deal with secretly being a good guy. It is so sweet."

The TV screen changed to Alejandro being in the confessional, "I know that many of you are wondering as to why my brother and I were not sending punches to the face," before grabbing his mirror, "It is the family code. Not the face. Never the face. I thought that I was going to have another humiliating loss, but then he mentioned Heather, like I have not been dealing with the aftermath of her beautiful and exhilarating presence being gone. Enough about the brother that I beat." He soon groomed his hair, brushed off his clothing, and gave the husky eyes to the camera, "Heather, I know you're watching. Call me."

The TV screen changed to Zoey ranting about Mike/Mal, and Heather was not even paying attention, biting her lip and blushing the entire time, thinking that she was thinking to herself, only to say aloud, "Mmmph, how hot. Maybe I will reconsider him..."

"Sha-Lightning ain't dumb enough to know that you were gonna end up with him already. Sha-Nothing new," Lightning shrugged off.

A message was sent from the speakers, "May the five of you please head to the Flush of Shame."

The door was unlocked, and they instantly went to the Flush of shame. None of them really made predictions at the moment, but wen they heard noise from the toilet, Lindsay started to cheer, "EEEEEE. I wonder who is coming. I think it is Dave or Casey."

"Duncan and Cameron?" Heather corrected. "All I know is that Alejandro is clearly safe. The way he pummeled his brother impressed everyone."

Sam bitterly retaliated to her comment, "Him being a huge threat might be why he gets the toss right before the merge. He got saved twice, and is lucky that he has not been eliminated yet." He was still very annoyed that Alejandro was not eliminated instead of Sam.

Noise from the toilet was heard, causing all of them to turn to the toilet. Anxiety was filling in the 5 of them, as to see who will be joining them soon. Whines and tears were heard from the hole, and the tall, purple haired girl Sierra splattered on the dock, and left the toilet. The hurt teenager dried her tears, and stood up, "They... they didn't give me a REASON to boot me off. Some... I did not deserve that."

"What happened?" asked Lindsay, as she went to hug and console a saddened, and frustrated Sierra.

The tall woman started to speak without hiccupping, "They... The Villains got to vo... vote off a Hero, and they... they chose me. They did not even give me a proper reason as to why they voted me off... And the H...Heroes got to choose someone to go to Exile, and we chose Alejandro. Heather, he told me to t... tell you to me... meet him on Boney Island during the next two days."

A part of Heather grew butterflies, but another part was minorly disgusted, "Wha...why would he want me to go over there? He thinks I am some desperate woman who will forget what he did, and beg for him just because he defended my honor."

Both Lightning and Jo rolled their eyes, "I am tired of this. I need someone to box. Let's go Muscle Head." The two soon walked off, and they all went their separate ways.


	11. Regatta in Boney Island

_Heather was in the jungle, being chased by a bunch of monkeys. Her dress was getting shattered and ripped apart, and the monkeys were ruthlessly clawing to her. She was approaching a cliff, and looked back to see the monkeys, "I am trapped." The monkeys approached her, and pushed her off the scream, causing her to scream for her life. "AAAAAHHHHHH."_

_She was falling to her death, and saw her life flash before her eyes (as the floor was getting closer and closer), before she found herself held and grabbed by a strong, tanned arm. Heather looked up to see a shirtless, almost pantless latin man holding her, as he swung on a vine, and swung her to safety. When he brought her to relax on a tree vine, she caught her breath back, "A...Alejandro. Why is the only thing covered on your..your...sculpture is your co...ass?"_

_He approached her in a fetal position, and breathed up on the beautiful lady. His hands were trailing on her ripped dress, and all over her body, pulling her closer to him. Alejandro kissed up her neck and sucked on her ear, before whispering in her ear, "It is your dream, and your dreams are never clean." Her dress was raised, and she soon found herself opening her legs, for him to graze and hump on her nether regions._

* * *

><p>Sierra barged into Heather's room, and plopped on the sleeping girl's bed, rattling her awake, "TIME TO WAKE UP HEATHER. This is my FIRST DAY here being on Playa de Losers, and there is a lot to do. YOU need to get ready to go to Boney Island, I need to get all of the tea from you all, explore Playa de Losers, and find a way to get all of my phones back from Wawanakwa."<p>

Heather was literally dragged out of her bedroom, and forced on the makeup chair, as Sierra prepped her, "I am NOT going to Boney Island. Why would I do that? I like it much better over here, and even if I do stay here, I am NOT helping you get your phones back, and touring you around Playa de Losers."

"It is such a shame that you don't want to go. Just from the moment to you left, and to the moment I left, his mood just... changed. I could tell that he was very lonely and depressed. Like the life was sucked right out of him when you were flushed in that toilet," she explained, as she was brushing Heather's hair.

Her face was emotionless, as she was trying to imagine Alejandro actually being depressed and lonely, "Yeah right. His life is perfect, and I am sure he is bragging about me being out of his hair. He could not care less about me."

Sierra went on explaining, "No, no, no. He really cares about you. I went to speak to him before the moon challenge to get information. I asked him why was he not mad at you for ruining his life after WT, without a second glance or care. He said that you were not a bad person, and after I called you ever single name in the book, he cursed me off. He said that you have a lot going for you, you are ambitious, and that he called you a good person. He was like a hero, defending his woman. His eyes light up every single time he speaks about you, and his cheeks get a bit more pink. He went to back for you."

"Really? Is she telling the truth? Has Alejandro really crumbled since I was kicked off? I would love to see that for myself. Serves him right for getting rid of the best thing he has ever seen. His life is so perfect... there is no way that he is really like this."

The blogger eased and assured Heather, "You know you said all of that out loud, right? Anyways, I know that you want to see him. He is probably crippled in Boney Island. Re-thinking a lot of things. We will see him soon."

* * *

><p>On Boney Island, Alejandro was skinning and boning a bunch of fish, and was groaning in disgust, "Ugh. Being on exile is a lot worse than I thought. Not eating is no an option, and there is no way in hell I am going to go into the forest. Too precious." He managed to bone a full fish, and was too lazy to skin the rest, but was shocked when he saw a canoe emerge, "What in the hell is that? I thought I was alone on this island."<p>

He tried to see more of the canoe, but his vision was a bit blurry. A squeal was heard, and it was a familiar squeal to his ears, "What is Sierra doing here? She is not even in the game. I thought I told her to bring Heather, not herself."

"HURRY UP. This is crazy. I should have NEVER done this. WHAT IF we drown, or a shark comes and eats us?" the asian woman worried and panicked, as Sierra rowed them to the island. When her eyes laid upon Alejandro (though it was from a distance), her heart started beating, and her nerves started to prance rapidly through her body, "Why am I nervous?"

Sierra parked their canoe on the sand, and responded, "Cause you're in love."

Alejandro washed his hands with some sap, and groomed himself nervously as they slowly approached him. He bit his lip nervously, and found it hard to look at her, so he spoke to Sierra, "Thank you for living up to my request I gave you right before I came here, and you were flushed. Though, I did not ask you to come with her."

"Sierra, go away," demanded Heather As Sierra walked to the canoe, she impatiently got to the point, "What do you want? You got rid of me like 60 hours ago, and now you brought me here to rub it in? I could have been hanging out at Playa de Losers, and what not. Did you HONESTLY think it was a good idea to get rid of the only person who could stand you?"

He was not in the mood to argue, and grabbed hands to caress, "I just want to make it up to you, and I want to clear the air. I called you here, so we can clear everything up, and to make amends. The last thing I want is to argue with you. Can we talk please?"

Her palms were sweaty as he continued to hold her hands, "You have a few minutes. Where do you want to start?"

"The beginning. Back to World Tour. The finale," he demanded with all seriousness.

Heather`s eyes looked down, as she could not bare to look at him, "Well, I guess I did go too far at the finale. I did not intend for you to get crippled and disfigured, and lose about 2 years of your life. I did not want that to happen. I just wanted the money, and... I... I could not take your offer."

He used his green eyes to look into her grey eyes, "Why not? Why not Heather? We could have had the world together. We could have had the million, the privileges of being from rich families. We could have been an empire, but you threw that all away, and destroyed me in the process. We could have had it all, but you didn`t take it, because you did not want anything positive in your life."

"I chose the money over you because being in... infatuated with you is a rollercoaster that I did not want to ride on. Did you think that getting rid of me was a good idea?"

"Well it clearly was better than letting you convince the entire team to vote me off, which was DUMB because YOU were the one that formed an alliance to me. You came to MY bed because you were scared of the thunder. This was after we had intercourse. You stabbed me in my back in World Tour, and you stabbed me first in All Stars. That is two times that you stabbed me, and I have never stabbed you in the back. I know that you always do this because we get too close."

She just wanted the end of this conversation, so she just flat out admitted it, "Yes. I pushed you down because I was scared of what would happen when we got together. Just like this season, I was scared. Does that make you feel better?"

He could not keep the smile off of his face, "It does. I have no reason to go after you, and I understand. There is no reason for us to go after each other, and not be together other than your cowardice to deal with your feelings," before leaning closer to her face.

She was smiling and blushing like crazy when he leaned closer to her for an intimidation tactic, only for her to bite his lip, "I am not afraid of you, and you will see soon enough. Goodbye." Heather soon went, and walked back to the canoe that Sierra was on.

* * *

><p>The two were back at Playa de Losers, and everyone was at the bar stool that is in the middle of the pool. Heather was sipping her drink quietly, as Lightning and Jo was arguing, "For ONCE can you NOT be full of yourself? NO ONE cares about you bring voted off second, and NO ONE cares to hear about your issues."<p>

He was sick of Jo`s ego, and her abrasiveness, "JO, SHUT UP. JUST because I beat you in every sport we have played this past week, and LIGHTNING has a famous father, who will take him places. Jo, you have been jealous of Lightning for a WHILE now."

Lindsay was sipping her drink, and was nervous from all of the arguing, "Oh my goodness Sam. These two are crazy. Were they like this all the time last season?"

"Ya. You get used to it," Sam nonchalantly responded.

Heather could not help but drink silently, as her mind was still on her trip to Boney Island earlier today. She was not even paying attention to the argument at hand, or at least mot much. Lindsay nudged her, "What do you want Lindsiot? You know that I do not want to speak to you."

"You really need to lighten up, yeah. You have been here for a few days, and you are still so tight up. I think I meant to say uptight. I know you are bitter about Alejandro and whatnot, but it does not mean that you should be isolating yourself. For once, relax," the blonde advised, clearly feeling uncomfortable with Heather`s vibe.

She rolled her eyes at the idiocy and the annoyance of Lindsay, "I am not even mad about Alejandro. Quite the opposite actually. What SUCKS is that I have to be stuck with you, crazy Sierra, mannish Jo, dumber than you Lightning, and fattie Sam. I HATE being in playa. I am not used to sitting on the sidelines for most of the season."

"No one really cares to be honest. Ever since you came to Playa, you have been bitter, snobby, and isolating yourself. You are not in the game anymore, and you need to stop constantly thinking about the game, and putting yourself in that mindset. Just relax for once," Sam spoke, clearly full of Heather`s attitude.

The spanish drink she was stirring in her hand caused her to linger her thoughts back to the man that she clearly cannot shake off, "Oh gosh. I cannot believe that I would rather want to stay at Boney than be here with these circuses."

* * *

><p>Alejandro felt like he was on top of the world right after Chef dropped him back to the island after being on Boney Island. He won the last challenge for his team, the visit for Heather went a lot better than he thought, and the animals steered clear from him. When he reunited with the others, Cameron asked him about his stay, "Wow, you survived a whole night all alone on Boney without so much as a scratch? How did you pull it off?"<p>

"It is all about attitude," he responded, turning his head sideways with an arrogance smile on his face. After Heather left, he got the animals to steer clear with him "Survival was easy. Also, I have a special way with animals." Almost instantly, Chris felt the need to scream in his ear with the bullhorn.

"ENOUGH WITH THE SELF PROMOTION, ALLL." Chris then went to his normal voice when he went to his announcement, "I have a big announcement. Today the teams are being MERGED," making everyone else gasp. "That`s RIGHT. From now on challenges are for individual winners only. And EVERYONE is at risk of getting the not so royal flush."

After everyone got over the shock, the excitement soon started to sink in. The arrogant teen only started to feel better, since now he is free from his talent less teammates, thinking about all of his options, "Perfecto. Now I can spread my wings. I do not need to carry them like I did in the last challenge. Things have been going perfectly since Heather left. Won the last teams challenge, had a nice convo with her on Boney Island, and now the teams are gone? I am going to be unstoppable."

Scott looked at his former teammate, and elbowed him, "Listen. I know we do not get along, but we both need allies. What about it?"

"So you and your team have completely isolated me, and now that your girlfriend is buddying up with Gwen, and forgetting you, now you want to remember who I am. After the way things are going, I am an uno man, so...no thank you," he cockily denied the farmer, turning to see Chris come off his phone.

The middle aged phone hung up his phone, complaining before explaining the challenge, "Hmm. Guy thinks I`m color blind. As if. Anywhoo, this week`s challenge is a regatta around the island."

He took bits bad pieces from Chris`rant (which he calls an explanation of the challenge), and got the logistics of the challenge, with it being a regatta challenge, where they have to sail around the island, and whoever wins receives immunity, and the Spa Hotel for the "night"' which only means "until we film the next episode", which was his pain goal. "Perfect. Perfect way to have control."

"STARTING NOW!"

* * *

><p>Lindsay, Sam, Lightning, Jo, Sierra, and Heather are watching Episode 8 live, and the contestants are on their boats or means of transportation. Lindsay was confused, "Since when are Scotty and Duncan close enough to work together in the challenge?"<p>

"I do not know, but it seems like they are both outsiders, so they need to stick together, or else they will be picked off. How in the hell are they NOT noticing Mal sabotaging everything," Jo complained, as they watched Mal sabotage almost every single boat a few minutes prior.

On the TV screen, Gwen just saved Courtney from falling in the water after being hit with coconuts, speaking to Gwen gratefully, "Thanks Gwen. I almost got my hair wet."

Gwen gasps in horror, "I would never let that happen. Your hair is fantastic."

"No, you`re hair is. What`s your secret," Courtney praised in return, as the two leaned in closer to one another.

The goth girlishly revealed, "I double condition."

Watching this, Heather was probably the most nauseated with the interactions between the two. She had to instantly complain, "Ugh, Gwen is easily one of the most disgusting people I have ever met. She leaves her loser boyfriend, i.e. one of the only people that actually likes her, for someone who is using her as a slave. And Courtney is CLEARLY desperate. Both of them are trying to act like they are friends, but it is clear that it is all phony."

Alejandro was in the lead, but his boat stopped, as it was having engine issues. He went back to the engine to try to fix it, only to have trouble. Sam had to laugh at him through the TV screen, "That is what happens when people get too arrogant. If that prick loses, he is OUTTA THERE. He is struggling so much."

"Oh my gosh. Sam, is it? Your utter jealousy for a better looking and more capable man is utterly annoying and pathetic. You are even lucky that you are in this season, since the farthest thing you are is a fit person, and an All-Star'" the cold hearted snob ranted, sick of Sam`s clear hatred and jealousy. She saw that Alejandro fixed his engine, and drove off, causing her to unintentionally cheer.

Lightning looked at her weirdly, "Since when does Heather cheer for Alejandro? Something must have happened."

After Alejandro drove off, saying, "Adios, non amigos," Zoey, Cameron, Duncan, and Scott were wondering what they should do, since they are on a raft. "If we only had a motor," she stressed aloud.

Cameron had an idea, and when he has an idea, he does it without thinking, "That`s it." He shoved Scott in the water, and soon enough, Fang was quickly approaching the redhead.

Jo shook her head, "You see, Pencil Neck is not as much of a goodie goodie as he wants everyone to believe. It is about time that someone calls him out."

"It is why Lightning NEVA liked Sha-Cameorn. Faker than fake can ever be."

* * *

><p>Heather was not even paying attention when the confessionals were being shown, clearly bored, "When are we going to find out who is going to win the challenge?"<p>

Sierra nudged at Heather, "It seems like things are really well between you and Alejandro. You have not said one bad thing about him, and you are anxious to see him. Did things turn out that well?"

"What are you talking about? This is just a good episode. That is all. And I am sure I said something badly about him."

Sam pointed out to her, "No, no you have not. Though there are many negative things you can say about him. We also noticed you and Sierra were gone yesterday. Where did you two go?"

Jo had enough of this, and grunted in agony, "Who CARES where they were. Sierra probably raided Wawanakwa to look at Pencil Neck in his sleep, and Wiggy over there went to bone Justin 2.0 I HATE it that we are sequestered over here."

"Sha-yeah. It is getting kind of boring. Though it is nice for Lightning to pummel Jo every time in all of the sports and every competition. Lightning is always in THE ZONE," the muscular African american bragged, as he started flexing.

Lindsay was still perplexed about Mal, and watching him do a lot of damage in the season, "Is anyone not worried about that Cal, Dal person that is in Mike? e is crazy, and he seems like a psycho sociopather."

The purple haired girl had to agree, but she knew about all of this a while ago, "Like I know that Mike had mugshots back in ROTI, but this is going way too far."

The voice of an intern came through the speaker to make an announcement, "We have to really a message to you from Camp Wawanakwa. There will NOT be a contestant coming from the Flush of Shame tonight. One of the contestants have been hauled off to prison instead of Playa de Losers. We are going to find a way to give bail, so the person will join you all soon. The door is unlocked, and you are all freed."

The 6 of them instantly left the living area, and almost instantly, Sierra was on the phone that she stole back from Camp Wawanakwa, making a blog post, "EXCLUUSSSIIIIVEEE. I got some MAJOR deets on Total Drama All Stars. One of the major things is that Alejandro and Heather are sleeping together, and will PROBABLY getting back to...," only for Heather to snatch her phone.

Heather started to panic, not wanting this to be allover the world like this, "Don't you DARE post anything about him and I. We are not back together, and while we did have a few flings, it was nothing serious. I... I cannot have this out there. I do NOT need my family to know about this, and to think of me as a huge slut. Like I haven't heard that from then enough before."

"Ooohhhh. Heather has some insecurities about family. That is some good details to know. Now give me back my phone," demanded Sierra, as she reached out for the phone, only for Heather to hold it from her.

The phone was in the direction of the pool, "No, no, no, no, no Sierra. You are gong to play by my rules. You will NOT post stories about Alejandro and I, or me in general, and I won't throw this phone in the pool, and tell Chris that you stole from him the next time I see him. And you KNOW that he will make you suffer, because it is YOU. PLEASE keep everything you know to yourself."

She reached out for the phone, and Heather soon lent forward with it. Sierra saw that she was not going to let this of, so she agreed submissively, "Fine. I won't say anything," snatching her phone.


	12. Ye shall find one way or another

Alejandro came out of the shower, and walked into his Spa hotel room with only the towel on his waist. He went to put on his underwear, and plopped on his bed, "Aaahhhh. Immunity. Things cannot get any better. A legitimate alliance, a lady on the side who will be begging for her Burromeurto, and the perfect time to get a spa treatment." He reached over to the counter, and saw that there was some cosmetic materials that he got from the spa, but one of them dropped under his bed, "Oh no."

He went to kneel over the bed to look for the facial item under the desk. He placed his hand under the bed to feel around it, "Where is it, where is it?" only to feel a lacy underwear. He pulled it up, and immediately recognized the lacy, red piece of lingerie, immediately blushing. "Heather, Heather, Heather. You manage to incessantly taunt me even when when you are not in my presence. Such a nice night."

"Mike" immediately entered Alejandro's room, causing the latin man to rush to grab and put on some shorts. Clearly irritated, he repined to the scrawny and smaller man, "You incompétent, idiote maigrichon. Who told you to enter my spa hotel, and specifically my room? I could have been naked for Christs sakes."

"Well... uh... I am sorry for interrupting your... lonely time with a woman's underwear," the scrawny ROTI teen commented, gulping awkwardly. He did not have a care a second later, and went through Alejandro's suitcase to find a bunch of paper, grabbing one to start writing, "We need to figure out some strategy. Who should we target?"

The green eyes of Alejandro's glared at "Mike", interrupting his victory, "I would have liked to enjoy my victory... the one I earned a few hours ago?" Since his ally did not get the hint, Alejandro put on a shirt as well, and went to his bed to discuss strategy, "Alright, since we are in an alliance, it means that I am by extension in an alliance with Zoey and Cameron... so we are in the majority. That means Gwen, Courtney, and Scott are on the outside. The only thing connecting the three of them is Courtney, so it would be ideal if we get rid of her first, since she is the biggest threat. If she wins immunity, than we should go after Gwen. She is a mess after her deteriorated relationship with Duncan." His ally continued to speak about strategy, but Alejandro would think of Heather every few minutes.

* * *

><p>The 6 eliminated contestants were eating breakfast, and Lindsay and Sierra were extremely gleeful. The dumb blonde assured Sierra, "I will tell everyone about it," before standing up. She tapped her fork with the glass, breaking it, "Oops, sorry. Anyways, like, Sierra and I decided to... like... organize a girls day, so guys, you two will be very lonely today."<p>

As soon as the news settled in, Duncan walked in, looking extremely rough, and had a few brusies on him, "Gosh. Those men in prison do not fuck around. I... I... I never thought it would be like that." The felon sat down, and felt everyone looking at him, so he just got it all out in the air, knowing that they were thinking about it, "Yes, I went to prison overnight. I am only here because the producers put bail on me, though I will have a trial after this season ends. I blew up Chris' mansion, and I do not give 2 FUCKS."

Everyone clapped, and Sierra smiled, as she could continue with what her and Lindsay were saying, "The blogs will love that. I posted a blog on your arrest, and they are eating it up. Now that Duncan is here, Lightning, Sam, and Duncan can have a guys day too. WOOHOO."

"So, how much is Alejandro losing his shit over at the island, now that he has no allies, and everyone hates him," Heather curiously asked aloud to Duncan, smirking in interest.

Duncan cackled lowly from her question, "Yeah, you would like to know. Anyways, I went to check on the cucharacha, and it is clear he is not doing that well, though he went on and on about how he won the last challenge. He complained about everyone on his team sucking, and how you did not suck in comparison. The dude is a pariah on the island, and you can tell it hurt his ego, though he pretends like it is not."

Lindsay and Sierra got up, and demanded together, "COME ON GIRLS. WE ARE GONNA DO OUR GIRLS DAY NOOOOWWWWW. COME ON, COME ON, COME ON," before grabbing Jo and Heather up to follow them.

* * *

><p>The 4 girls were giggling (more so Lindsay and Sierra), as they were continuing on with their girls day. "So I told you all about the love affair that Cody and I had, and Lindsay told us about her steamy sessions with Tyler. I have to admit that I thought you two were not as naughty."<p>

Lindsay blushed and giggled, "Tyler is good with his fingers. But that is besides the points." The voluptuous blonde switched the topic, as she looked at the two other girls that did not reveal their dirty laundry, "So, Jamie... From what we see on the show, you have no attraction to anyone, but it seems like you have a thing with Thunder too. What is that about?"

"First off, it is Jo, and his name is Lightning," the jockette corrected with a hint of irritation in her voice, which surpassed when she drank the entire wine in her cup. She burped, having a bit woozy look in her eyes, "I never had a thing for that brainless loser. His body is a work of art though, I give him that. If he wasn't so irritating, than I'd fuck him and bondage that black ass."

Sierra and Lindsay squealed from Jo's now laid back attitude, "I like Jo. Heather, spill the beans on Alejandro, or you know I WILL."

Never the one to not drink, Heather drank her third glass of wine, and was a lot friendlier and bubblier than usual, "WELL... I have to say that I am a lot hornier since I have been here. I have never been one to use a dildo, since the real... or hard thing is the best, but...YEAH, I am really horny."

Jo rolled her eyes in frustration, "STOP avoiding the answer, Wiggy. Did you FUCK HIM or NOT?"

"YES I DID," she yelled back in annoyance from the neanderthal that is Jo. Heather calmed down before she took another drink of wine, "We did it three times. The first time was nothing, and I am not even sure if it was a dream or not, but I DO know that his HUGE manmeat and I fucked twice. One time Ms. Stalker here barged in, and the other time was in the spa room. Now that I think about it, I kind of miss him."

Sierra was shocked, "I never knew there was another time you did it this season. What do you two really talk about? Like, other than the competition."

The uptight girl loosened up with alcohol in her system, "Well, other than like touchiing, and teeeeeasing, there is a bit of family talk, and school talk, and a bunch of other things. He is REEEALLLLLLYYYY interesting, and a... I am too drunk, but I DON'T CARE. I would take a chance of that if we never are here. We are cool now. I... I can't say it, but... I... kind of miss him. He BETTER not be flirting with Gwen now, or else I will throttle both of them, and I will castrate their private parts. Lindsiot, I need you to do my nails."

The blonde suddenly went over to give Heather a makeover, and Sierra started taking off her clothes, "I am gonna run around naked to creep out the guys. WOOHOO," running out the door, and around Playa de Losers.

* * *

><p>It was late at night, with everyone at the campfire. Alejandro clearly felt left out, with everyone else speaking to one another, and laughing. The cocky latin man was screwing up his face, as he watched all of them miserably, which "Mike" saw, "Al? If you have a problem, you need to say it out loud. Just because Heather left, does not mean you get to act like a bitter bitch."<p>

"Shut up Mike, and stop acting like you know what the FUCK you are talking about. I thought we were ALLIES, REMEMBER? The incident with muy caliente reina is a... minor inconvenience," Alejandro calmly replied, though the blood running through his veins were proving otherwise.

Zoey and Cameron were completely perplexed, with the latter questioning him, "No offense, but why in The Beatles would Mike ally with you of all people? You are no threat, and we have the numbers. You have single handedly caused the most havoc on this season, and after eliminating your girlfriend, you are a lot more cocky and arrogant. All of this lying is not good, and we see through you."

"Just ignore him you guys. There is no reason in engaging with someone as cocky and arrogant as Alejandro. He can enjoy his immunity and spa cabin _alone_," the CIT reminded him, with a smirk on his face.

He felt Scott's, Gwen's, Cameron's, Mike's, Zoey's, and Cameron's glares sent to him, and he could not help but laugh at them, "Do I need to remind you all that I survived a volcano attack, and being trampled by 20 people? I am sure that none of you would survive that. I am a powerhouse, and I do not need to engage with the likes of you." Alejandro got up, and went inside his spa cabin, instantly changing out of his shirt, and into swim trunks. He ran his way into the tub outside, "Aaaaahhhhhh, this is the life. The life I deserve. The life I will have, after I win the million bucks."

A butler soon walked to him with a drink in his hand, which Alejandro took with no problem, ranting on to the butler, "Butler, would you like to hear a story about me? I was born a beautiful man." He opened his eyes when Chris' voice was heard.

"HEY ROOMIE! Since my house got destroyed, looks like I'll be staying here. Hey, its no fun for me either. I lost everything," the host announced, taking off the towel around his waist, and throwing it in the young man's face. Chris hopped in his nude self in the hot tub, continuing, "Including my swim trunks."

Alejandro instantly threw the towel from his face onto the floor, got out of the hut tub, groaning, and throwing his drink of Chris, groaning the entire time, "UGH, what a nasty old man." He rushed into the hallways of the spa hotel, "Aah. Que frio." There was a blue light coming from a room at the end of the hallway, which he never noticed before, Que, what have we here?" He entered the room "So this is how Chris knows all."

There was a basket containing videos, which caught his eye, "All the footage since we have been here?" There was a video titled "Mal's Greatest Hits, which he picked up, "Mal's Greatest Hits... How interesting." Alejandro put the disk in the DVD, and looked through some of the other disks in the basket, while watching Mike and his hidden secret. He picked up a disk titled "Alejandro and Heather; Naughty and Nice," and instantly put it in his pocket, thinking to himself, "This will be perfect to treasure for myself." Alejandro was soon shocked with figuring out Mike's secret, and his evil ally.

"Hola stranger. What are you up to?" He questioned, watching Mal open the voting box, and taking out the crossed out Cameron pics to put under Alejandro's loser cabin bed. "Planting evidence in my loser cabin bed? Nice try, but I will not be framed." The muscular villain immediately ran och of the room to foil Mal's plan.

* * *

><p>Alejandro was watching Zoey and Cameron point fingers at "Mike" for the votes being under his pillow, causing the villain to grin cockily, "Anything you can do I can do better, and look better doing it." He took out the DVD, and took out another one from his pocket, holding it in front of him, "Might as well relive some of Heather and I's more fond moments. And maybe hear some hidden revelations and confessions from her," before pushing it in the DVD player.<p>

_The screen revealed a confessional scene of Heather, which is approximately in the time that Episode 3 took place. She was crossing her arms, with one leg over another, and furrowed eyebrows, "I... I don't understand why he is flirting with Gwen. My WORST ENEMY? REALLY? He did not even knew that pale, slutty ass bitch existed in World Tour, and now that the tramp is all over him, now he is going to ignore me for her? I thought he loved me? Why wouldn't someone as sexy, manipulative, and completely irresistible not be attracted to someone like me? Like... GWEN?" She was getting so mad that tears were starting to come from her eyes, "I do not know why I am so upset by this, but... AHHH. Am I seriously crying? Sure, he is someone that is so my type, but...It won't matter. I will probably go home soon anyways."_

He smiled from seeing the confessional, "Very interesting. Too stubborn for her own good. I knew that flirting with Gwen of all people would be a sore spot." Alejandro fast forwarded through the tape, "Let's see another scene." The next thing he was looking at was a conversation between Courtney and Heather, "I do not know when this could have happened. When in the hell were the two of them ever alone?"

_Courtney was trying to be nosy, and needed to know all of the dynamics of the team, speaking to Heather in her spa room, "Since I AM the leader of the Villainous Vultures, I need to know what is going on with everyone in my team. What_ _is happening with you and Alejandro? Are you two in a secret relationship? You two are like never apart."_

_"We are in... not in any sort of aff... relationship. He is just obsessed with me, and to be nice, and to not crush him like the volcano already did, I try to be very...very delicate with him. Alejandro is so vulnerable. It is almost... sad," Heather replied, trying to not give Courtney anything, but trying to remain calm._

_The CIT lifted her eyebrows, moving closer to her, "You know... there are rumors about the two of you. And from the constable blush on your cheeks, and the gleam in your eyes, just do not let your relationship distract the team."_

_Heather wanted this conversation to end, "Alejandro and I are a couple...sure...not. While I cried myself to sleep every night for the past year before coming here over what happened in the finale, it does not mean we are a couple. He does not even know how much guilt I felt about everything, but that does not matter. And FYI, you are in no position to speak about relationships distracting the team. Your breakup with Duncan is why the Amazons lost, and your... whatever with Scott is poison to our team."_

* * *

><p>The girls were completely hung over from their drinking sleepover last night at playa. Jo found Heather to be sleeping on top of her, causing her to push her off, "GET OFF, toothpick. I do not know what the hell you caught."<p>

"Ugh... gosh. What in the hell happened last night? I just remember us drinking, and... drinking," Heather asked, still sore, and holding her head in pain.

Sierra was finishing throwing up in the washroom, before getting up to wash her hands. She soon approached the others, "Well, I did not drink as much as either of you two, but there was a lot of guy talk. I think I remember Jo reveal her lust for Lightning or something, and that Heather slept with Al a few times, and said she loved him. Lindsay was the cleanest girl out of all of us."

"Of course I am," cheered Lindsay, "I bathe like three times everyday with the best, and the best smelling soaps." She received dumb and dirty looks from her utter stupidity.

The TDI antagonist groaned in embarrassment, "I said all of that? Take note, never get drunk with a pestering Sierra asking you questions. I really hope that this not all on camera."

Huge grins were formed on Lindsay and Sierra`s face, which Jo caught onto, "What in the hell did you two dumbbells do? Spill it out."

"Well... there... may be... videos of the... drunken girls and the guys on their sleepovers... But we are not going to tell any of you where it is," Sierra admitted, only to have Heather and Jo run to charge at them. " RUN LINDSAY!" The girls soon ran all around Playa de Losers.

* * *

><p>The 7 hung over eliminated contestants gathered in the living room to watch the next episode of Total Drama: All Stars live (for the most part). On the TV screen, Mike forces Cameron to kiss Courtney, and he is caught off guard, "Sorry, uh... I mean, WHY DID YOU KISS ME?"<p>

Scott was growling at them, "Ahh, you KISSED HIM? WHY?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? Is Dirt Boy REALLY that much of an idiot? I am sure if she wanted to cheat on him, she would not do it when he is right beside her," complained Jo, as she rolled her eyes.

Lightning could not help but brag, "Told yall. Told you all that Cameron is a big old phony. Tries to pretend to be nice, when he is the worst of all. That ploy don`t even make sense."

"I would not blame her if she cheated. Look at who she`s with? Her standards in guys have dropped, it is kind of funny. The first downgrade was me to Scott, and then Scott to Cameron. Princess is falling, and falling fast. AHAHAHAHAHA," laughed Duncan, as the scene continued to show on the TV.

Sam was clearly not impressed, "I am disappointed in Cameron this season He has not been the same, and has lost his luster. I though the was the smart Cameron-san that we saw in the ROTI finale," Sam spoke in his weird manner, which many ignored.

They all returned to the TV, and Cameron was down in a large hole, holding onto a root, to not fall to his death, "MIIIIKKEEEE?"

Alejandro heard Cameron`s voice, and walked over to the hole, to see the struggling teen hold on for his life, "Require assistance?"

"Alejandro. What did you... WHAT DID YOU DO TO MIKE?"

He offered his hand to Cameron, "Grab hold little one."

The tiny teen was in too much panic to trust anyone, especially Alejandro, "NO. I only trust Zoey and Mike. I don`t want help from anyone else."

Heather could not help but throw a pillow at the screen angrily, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM? Cameron was always a dork, but this has GOT TO BE the DUMBEST thing he has EVER done. Alejandro is clearly the only one strong enough to pull him out of there anyways."

Lindsay whispered to Sierra, "If he could lift her up, than I am sure that he can lift up Cameron," causing the two of them to giggle, and for Heather to send them a cold glare.

"Yall can say WHATEVER about Sha-Lightning, but he ain`t THAT dumb,"

Sierra saw Cameron fall, and she moved up to hold the TV, "NOOOOOO CAMMMMMMM. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, OH MY GOSH. SOMEONE NEEDS TO DO SOMETHING. I am panicking, I am panicking, I AM PANICKING. HE FELL. I REALLY HOPE that he is ok."

Duncan got up, and consoled the saddened and hyperventilating Sierra, "Calm down Sierra. He will be fine. You need to breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. He will be fine, and so will you." He noticed that everyone was looking at him with a phony awwed look, "What are you all looking at?"

Sam responded to Duncan, "Well, you are still doing a lot of good things. Even after going to prison for a day. It is refreshing Duncan. Embrace it."

* * *

><p>The 7 of them went to the Flush of Shame, awaiting for who will be the 8th to join them. Sam was the first one to wonder who will join them, "My predictions for elimination is that either Scott, Courtney, Alejandro, or Cameron will be the one that is in that toilet right now. What do you all think?"<p>

"Aleloner is definitely the one that is out next. He has no allies, and we saw him get caught by Ezekiel. I don`t think he is out because I want him here. Nevermind," muttered Heather, as she screwed up with what she wanted to say.

Jo rolled her eyes, "It is so sad to see you deny something that is clearly undeniable. You have pride for no reason."

Duncan shook his head, "Pathetic. It is clear that Cameron will be the one tossed next. He got thrown around the entire episode, and I am sure that everyone found out about him being trouble in that... relationship."

Lindsay cooed, "Ooh, you still have feelings for Courtney. How cute."

The toilet started to make noise, and the water pressure from the toilet was growing more and more. Everyone knew that someone was coming out of the toilet, but something was stuck. The shrill voice of Cameron was heard at the hole of the toilet, "Help. I am stuck."

Sierra ran in the toilet, and saw Cameron`s head barely making it out of the water. A part of the wheelchair was stuck to the toilet, which caused her to pull him out of the wheelchair, "I`ll help you out. I cannot believe you are like this Cam. What happened?"

Sam and Lindsay rushed to help Sierra pull him out of the toilet and onto the floor. He coughed some water, and struggled to breathe and speak,"MIKE... he... MAL... I... he...AHHHHHHH," too confused and mad to even think properly.


	13. The Obsta Kill Course

On Boney Island, Alejandro was cooking some snails in a pan with a somber and irritated mood, "L'escargots will probably be the best sort of meal that I will have in Wawanakwa; a lot better in Chef's gruel." He took out a few of the snails, and started stuffing them in his mouth, talking to himself without caring about etiquette, I can imagine the other 5 at the dinner now bashing me. OOH, Alejandro is the one who got rid of Cameron, though he was dumb enough to accept his help to get out of the hole. OOH, Alejandro is the reason why I broke up with Duncan. Alejandro is the reason why Scott hates me. Alejandro is the reason why my boyfriend went batshit crazy. I can go on and on and on."

Alejandro started eating, and laying down on the floor, and went to take out a small whiskey bottle, managing to bring that with him. The drink soon went into his mouth, and the burn rushing through his chest, "AAAAHHH. The Burromeurtos love us some whiskey. I wish that Heather could have came here to talk. I like just speaking to her, and being around her. It sucks being with all of these people who pretend to be nice, but talk the most crap about people. Mike, or should I say Mal is a convicted fraud and a liar, Cameron is a shady, naive idiot, Zoey is a thirsty, desperate girl who needs a man to define her, Courtney is an annoying, hypocritical bitch who really thinks she is nice, and will date the lowest common denominator. Am I missing someone? Yes. Gwen is an emotional, disrespectful, tacky mess who cares more about others than what she thinks, and Scott is just... he is a complete mutant in every single way."

He put the drink down, and started to really evaluate the situation he has found himself in, groaning in complete anger, "Shit. There is no way that I will win like this. Alejandro, you need to get to the others before Mal does. You need to clear your name, put your pride aside of your utter disgust for those 5, and get back in the game. If you do not get to them, you are screwed."

* * *

><p>The eight losers went to go in the gym for the day. Cameron was being stretched by "nurse" Sierra, Duncan and Lightning were lifting weights, Jo was punching a punching bag, Lindsay and Sam were trying to exercise to a 1980s show, and Heather was completely by herself, running on a treadmill. She was focused on the workout, and her own thoughts, "I really need to lose this weight. I cannot be looking fat if I ever want to get that talk show deal finalized. All of this stress with Alejandro has made me gain a few."<p>

Everyone soon enough stopped on their tracks when Cameron and Sierra started to get into an argument, "I said to PLEASE not touch me Sierra. I do not feel like that with you, and I never ASKED for your help. I am sorry, but I am overwhelmed. I learned that something is wrong with Mike, and Alejandro let me fall, and HE is the reason why I am here."

"Wha...wha... why are you acting this way to me? I have done nothing but love and to take care of you Cam-Co...Cameron. I cannot believe that Alejandro would do something so vile to you," she spoke softly, in shock from Cameron's behavior. Sierra turned to Heather, to sense some sort of reaction from the news.

Heather had a cold look to her, though she was doubting this in her head, "Why are you looking at me? Are you expecting me to be mad about this? It is clear that Cameron created this story to try to stir the pot. We saw him kiss Courtney to start trouble, so he is clearly trying to stir trouble here. Al should have went after Cameron from the moment he went onto our team instead of me. It is pathetic how you take NO responsibility for your idiotic actions, but yet you blame it on him. Alejandro screws up many things. It is not a big deal."

Cameron felt Heather's glare on him, and he was still extremely traumatized by the events of the last episode, "You know what Heather? I will say this to your face. Alejandro is a HORRIBLE human being. He forced Mike to leave me in that hole, LEFT me to DIE in that hole, RIGGED the votes to send me home, forced Mike to get me to cause trouble in Scott and Courtney's relationship, and SO MUCH more. He will get what is coming to him, and if anyone likes someone like him, than they are just as disgusting. Sierra, I need you to know that we will never be together, and you are creeping me out. I do NOT like to be touched, and I do NOT want you near me."

Sierra started to cry, and Heather rolled her eyes from his attitude, "I am not Alejandro, and you are a habitual liar. There is nothing else to discuss, and you are pathetic. Your friend turned on you because he is psycho. You got exactly what you deserve, and no one feels bad for you, so SHUT UP about my boy..." catching herself right as she yelled something she would not have liked to have said.

* * *

><p>Mal approached Alejandro, also making sure that no one was looking, "Better watch your step, pal... Or is it Al?" taunting him as he threatened the latin man.<p>

"Quite a warning coming from the guy who tampered with the votes," he smugly reminded the scrawny teen, trying to keep his cool, which was a bit hard to do, with who he is dealing with, and not just Mal.

Mal crossed his arms, like it was no big deal, "So what. Who's gonna believe you? The most manipulative player in total drama history," knowing that things were still in his favor.

"True. I'm not known for being trustworthy. That is why I have procured a DVD full of you at your shiftiest," Alejandro revealed, grabbing Mal's shirt between his hands threateningly, trying to use his physique to intimidate the scrawny teen. "Your hours here are numbered, pal. Or should I say, Mal." Mal grabbed his arm, causing him to let go on Mal's shirt, and Alejandro felt his lower arm snap from Mal's surprising strength. He bent down, feeling the pain in his arm, "Aah, wait; my people have a saying. Burros muertos no hablan!"

"Dead donkeys don't talk?" the evil personality translated back to English, not getting what his number one target was saying.

Chris was obnoxiously laughing through the bullhorn, "Hahahahahaha. Alejandro Dead Donkey," making it known what his last name meant in English. It was irking the latin man that his heritage and extremely privileged surname was bring mocked at, causing him to desperately clear up to Mal, "It's more poetic than spanish, but," only to have the sociopath crush his wrist even more sprained, groaning in a painful agony. "My point is, your secret is safe with me." The idiotic Zoey walked up to them, and he tried not to roll his eyes in annoyance.

The naive redhead approached them, confused by the position they were in, with Alejandro kneeling to "Mike", who was holding his wrist, asking weirdly, "What are you guys doing?"

Mal pretended to be Mike and altering his voice several octaves higher when Zoey showed up, "Oh, ah... haha. Alejandro tripped and I was helping him up," forcing Alejandro to get up, who immediately snatched his arm protectively away from the psychopath.

Alejandro has never been so panicked in a long time; not even his brother Jose was this aggressive, hostile, and monstrous as this phony. He could not stop thinking and panicking in his head, "Why in the hell are there no search checks on these psychopaths before they come on this show? I need to defeat this mongrel. He might have faked having MPD all along, and this is who he really is? The fucker had the nerve to destroy my symmetry. This is personal now. If he is not out now, than I will be. This DVD is more important to me than anything right now."

* * *

><p>The challenge has been hell so far, and it was clear that the world and the game was against him. Being slammed repeatedly on monkey bars by a scrawny, psychopathic twig, having several leeches suck the blood out of him, have everyone working to get you out, and the overall weakness that his body and mind is suffering from everyone and the game almost had him defeated... almost. Alejandro was running behind from Mike and Zoey, and trying to catch up, though the blood loss was making that extremely difficult. They stopped when they were at the zip lines, and his hope increased when he caught up with them, right as they are about to start zip lining. With his cockiness back, Alejandro had to start bragging, with the horror on their faces when they saw him, "Didn't think you would see me again, did you?"<p>

He instantly took off his bag, and set up his zip lining equipment, "Excellent. I grew up zip lining chasms three times this size," right before running to launch himself on the zip line, "See YOU in the toilet MAL," boasting cockily without a care in the world. Victory was so close, and having another win right in his grasps was something he was not gonna let go.

Mike and Zoey soon caught up to him on the zip line, causing Chris to start his announcement, "The race for last place begins as the race for first is about to end. Alejandro looks unbeatable, but WAIT."

Zoey was clearly worried, "It doesn't look like we're gonna pass him."

"Zoey, HOLD THE LINE," announced "Mike", since there was no way he was going to let his number one target leave the game. Without hesitation, he jumped on Alejandro's legs.

"MIKE! WHAT ARE YOU..." she screamed, only to stop when she passes Mike and Alejandro, on her way to winning immunity.

He was taken aback by Mal jumping around him, slowing down his speed on the zip line, and to make it hard for him to hold on, "HEY."

Mal seethed aggressively, with his normal voice, "Now tell me where the DVD is!"

"Never!" Alejandro responded, clearly struggling with trying to hold himself on the zip-line, which would break almost immediately after, causing the two of them to fall into the lake. Nothing but pure anger and hatred acme over the muscular man, as he did nothing but glare at Mal for screwing up his game entirely, and from hearing the vague announcement of Zoey winning immunity. All he could muster to say through his clenched teeth was, "You better HOPE I leave tonight."

* * *

><p>The 8 previously eliminated characters of the season were at the Flush of Shame at Playa des Losers, wondering who will be the 9th to join them. Duncan stated the obvious, "Heather will have her boyfriend back in a few moments. There is no way he escaped that HUGE ass whooping. I just wished it was me who gave it to him."<p>

"Yeah, I do not see how Alejandro can get himself out of that one. He has been the target for far too long, and from the statistics I have been recording, there is no way the others will change their vote. He screwed himself up, and I am sure he is weak from all of the blood taken from him; just like Sam was," explained Sierra, knowing what to expect. She then grinned at Heather, "At least you will have someone to fondle with."

Everyone was looking at her, which was agitating her that they were so invested in her business, "What? He is not my boyfriend, and I highly doubt he is leaving tonight. He is the man of many, many, many skills and talents."

They all turned around, when they heard the water pressure from the toilet start up, knowing that someone was coming out of the toilet in any second. Heather started to instantly panic, with her heart beating faster and faster, her nerves becoming more sensitive, and her breathing becoming more and more rampant. Alejandro was soon flushed out of the toilet, and thrown on the floor. She ran to help him up out of pure instinct, catering to him like it is her duty to, "Are you alright? I was worried watching the episode on the screen. You were beaten up so badly during the day, and to be eliminated by those losers. It must be embarrassing."

He got up, and immediately felt the pain on his right arm, grasping it to put off the pain, "Ouch, my arm still hurts. Yeah, I am pretty weak. Take me to a room please?" He wrapped an arm around her, and they were immediately walking back to the hotel, causing many to stare in confusion.

* * *

><p>She was sitting on her bed, as he was taking a shower in her bathroom. All she could do was think about her feelings, and the undeniable fact that she cared for Alejandro. Something about watching him get torn apart on the show, coming here weak, injured, and frail was extremely bothersome to her. Heather sighed to herself from her recent actions, "I cannot believe this man has made me so... almost soft."<p>

Alejandro came out of the shower and the washroom (after drying and putting lotion on himself) with a long white robe wrapped around him, slowly laying on the bed beside her. There was an awkward silence between the two of the, before he decided to break it, "I am sorry that I... I could not win for us."

"Us... Us?" She questioned softly, trying to sort out her confusion with her nerves and the weird butterflies in her stomach.

He saw her try to not look at him, but the window behind him, causing him to softly hold her face to force her to look at him. He softly assured her, "Yes, us. If you have not noticed, it has been us and everyone else for a while now. You cannot look at me in my eyes, and say any different."

She tried to not look at him, trying to ignore the inevitable, "I do like... You are... I was rooting for you, but there isn't an... Us," blushing profoundly from his caress on her cheek, and from his lovestruck emerald eyes making her melt.

"Please Heather. You were as drawn to me as I was to you the entire season. After you left, I have never felt so lonely and bored. When I was not on Boney Island, I was by myself, and this past week, I had a lot of time to think, and think about how I do not want to waste another minute in telling you how much I want to be with with you, and how much I love you," he strongly declared, moving so close to her that their lips were 2 centimeters from clashing. Alejandro smugly can teased, with his minty breath hitting her face, "You can easily prove that you are not sexually and emotionally drawn to me, but..."

Heather just grabbed his face, and collided her plump lips to his fiery lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, needing to lean closer to his pressing body, and their kiss started to turn feverish, especially when his tongue made its way into her mouth to taste every part of her. The both of them could not contain their moans, and started to claw their bodies, to bring them closer to one another. She wrapped her left leg around his waist, before rolling him on his back, and straddling herself on top of him.

He captured her bottom lip with his tongue, smiling as he looked at her longingly, "You are such a beautiful woman mi amor." They continued making out with one another, and his hands went to rub and caress her back, slowly lifting up the bottom hem of her shirt, taking slower than usual, since his arm still hurt.

"You are taking too long Alejandro," hissing in frustration, as she broke away, and took off her night shirt all on her own, revealing her full, soft, and voluptuous mounds that Alejandro is all too familiar with. His gleaming facial expression, and the lust ridding way he bit his lip made a blissful spark emerge through her body, causing her to smother her breasts in his face, immediately receiving the touch that they have been aching for.

Alejandro ferociously embraced her bodacious breasts with excitement; biting, sucking, suckling, grazing, and licking every part that he can. He was groaning between her breasts, and went to fumble her nipples with his fingers, which caused her to rub against him even more, "Oh mis cielos. I cannot get enough of you Heather."

She rolled her eyes softly and groaned from the sheer pleasure he was giving her womanly breasts, "Aaaahhhh Alejandro." Her mounds were fondled and licked for a few more minutes, and during this time, she was straddling over his robe-covered cock. As soon as his lips left her brown nipples, an evilish grin formed on her face, noticing that Alejandro still had his robe, which was something that was going to change. "Let's see what is under that holy white robe, and holy you are not," reaching to unwrap his robe, and when he shifted off his torso, Alejandro revealed the smooth contours that is his sculpted body.

He looked at himself, and complained, "That ass-hat Mal made me unsymmetrical. Do you still want this?"

The grey eyes that belonged to her was lustfully looking down the temple that was his sculpted body, though his shaft was the organ that stood out to her the most. Alejandro winked at her, as he laid back on the bed, twitching his penis, "You can blow me if you want."

"I was gonna do that anyways. I need to suck the best thing to ever enter my mouth," Heather aggressively told him, straddling herself over him, positioning herself to perform a 69, Her luscious legs were put in between his face, and she went to lick his defined 6 pack, before kissing the trimmed area above his cock. "I see my date has shaved since the last blow."

His entire spirit has risen from her sentence, a bit shocked, "Wait. Did you just call me your date? I did not even have to fight it from you," only to groan lowly when she aggressively slid her mouth down his manhood. Heather made sure that she looked in Alejandro's green eyes to capture his soul as she bobbed up and down his manmeat, tightening around him after each bob.

"Ahhhhhh mi amor. You always give an astounding mamada. Fuck," Alejandro lamented, as he went to untie her ponytail, loosening her. "You are such a beauty. It is rare for me to see you with your loose hair. Let's see what your pussycat tastes like," caressing her back, to make it to her wet shorts to slowly pull down.

Heather noticed that he was trying to take off her shorts to eat her out, and though her vagina was dripping and begging for him to ravish her cunt with his snake-ish tongue, she had other intentions. She roughly grabbed his testicles, and dug her thumb and index in his scrotum, "You are not going to be touching me today. I wanted to go... down on you and to please you after all the shit you went through today... And also because I needed to suck some cock."

She soon continued with her proceedings with taking his entire length in her mouth, and he felt his balls tighten from her ministrations, feeling a buildup emerging from her exhilarating blows, "Mmmmmpphh. The Burromeurto volcano is about to blow up." Almost immediately, Heather took her mouth off him, and stroked the reacquainted Alejandro jr. in a rhythmic glide, with her mouth right over his head. He could not hold back anymore, and his semen flew out, and went directly into her mouth, vibrating from his orgasm, "Aaaahhhhhhh".

Heather swallowed most of his cum with a grin on her face, and went to put back on her shirt, which definitely confused him, "What are you doing, my precious? You went to third base and you have to go to the home run. I have had a stressful day."

She saw some reminisce of semen on his abs, which she went to lick off. Heather went to put back on her ponytail, and went to put on some slippers, "I know that your suitcase won't be brought back to you until tomorrow, but maybe I will check with production if your room is ready."

"I want to stay here for tonight. We do not have to have sex, and we can stuff a bunch of pillows in between us," he suggested, putting pillows in the middle of the bed, forming two sections on the bed. A question formed in his head, which he knew that she knew about, "Where is my journal? I have not seen it since the day I voted you off."

Heather walked to her drawer with a grin on her face, as she opened the drawer and threw the diary at him. She then spoke softly about the journal, "That right there is probably the only reason why I am willing to give you a chance. After reading everything in that diary, I learned a lot about you, and you make a lot more sense. It is an interesting read. And FYI, the only way you are going to have sex with me again, is if you take me out on a proper date."

Alejandro gave her a playful smile, before telling her their plans, "No problem. This last week we are here are going to be filled with dates; our first one being tomorrow. I would prefer that we wear formal wear, but I am sure that neither of us would mind showing off our heavenly bodies in swimwear."

"You are really trying to have sex with me."

"No. I just want to get to know you more, especially since you read my very personal journal. And FYI, do not EVER read my journals again," he threatened, though both of them knew that for the first time, there is a sense of relief between the two of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>

**Well, they are finally together, and without the stress of the competition, anything can happen; really. There is 6 more chapters before the finale, so I can come up with whatever for those next 6 episodes, which is... fun for all of us...I hope. I would really like input as to how I am doing, what I can improve, etc. It is extremely important to me. Anyways, thank you all for the support.**


	14. Date?

Heather was in the kitchen area with everyone else for breakfast, but only decided to drink a smoothie. She felt many of the other losers eyes on her, and not liked the feeling of everyone looking at her like an alien, she irritatingly asked, "What is it that you losers want from me? Is there something that is bothering you all? Just ask."

"Well, we are looking at you because you are... by yourself, though we know he went in your room last night," Sierra explained nosily, and with a smirk on her face. She gleamed up in interest, grabbing her phone, ready to type, "So Heather, what did you two do last night? What did you talk about? I am DYING to know. I need to update my fans, and they are already pissed off that I have not updated them."

Cameron was still not really into Sierra's behavior, and was still apprehensive about her, "Sierra, how about you let their business stay between them. You wonder why people are uncomfortable with you, but you do this."

She was awkwardly sitting down with the others, and just drank down until her drink, until her... significant other walked to sit beside her, and sending her a peck on her cheek, "Good morning my precious Heather. Sorry I left you alone here, but I had to move my stuff into my new room."

Everyone was either eating, drinking, or sitting silently, and no one spoke for a few minutes, with everyone being pre-occupied with their own thing. Still unknown about the entire idea of Playa des Losers, Alejandro had to ask the others what to do, "This... sitting on the sidelines thing is... unfamiliar to me. What do you all do? Are you all forced to stay together? Can you leave the premises? This is all so... new to me, though I was not supposed to be here anyways."

"Well, we are not forced to stay together, which is good with the people who are here... And instead of being annoyed that you are here, you should be thankful that you were not here a lot earlier," Sam replied with snide.

Heather immediately rolled her eyes at Sam, "Yes Sam, you have said that time and time again for the last week. We get it; you do not like Alejandro, but I still do not understand this vendetta. You really need to stop starting flames that you know you won't be able to cool down."

"Don't stress your beautiful self on this... specimen; though it is honorable that you defended me," thanked Alejandro, as he grabbed her hand to hold softly. He turned to Sam with the biggest smirk on his face, "I think Sam's issue with me is extremely clear. I have everything that he wants, but cannot have. I have the accolades towards a successful career and to get into the most successful schools. I have the fit body that attracts the women and the opportunities that he has never had. His flubber says it all. And I have a beautiful feisty woman, while he has a monster for a girlfriend, who is only with him because she has no one else."

Anger was all over Sam's face, and he had to instantly get up and storm out of the dining area. Sierra and Lindsay went running after the crying Sam, while Cameron did nothing but shake his head, "How mean," before running off with them.

Duncan, Lightning, and Jo did not bother to say anything, as the 5 of them sat there awkwardly. Wanting to leave, Heather grabbed Al's hand, announcing, "I will take you on the tour around playa," right before the two of them took off.

* * *

><p>The two were walking around Playa de losers, and Heather was playing the role of the tour guide. She pointed to the few small shacks, "Well, that is where the massage area is, and the other shack is the casino area. I have personally never went to the casino area, since everyone else is there, and I do not want to be there with all of the others in there during the evening."<p>

"Well, it is about late morning, and early afternoon, so let's go there now," he more so told her than offered. They both walked into the casino area, and he went to a table with cards, "Let's play some cards."

Heather sat down with him, and as he shoveled the colors, she had to call him out on something, "When you were arguing with Sam at breakfast, I noticed that you called me your girlfriend... Like... you see me as your girlfriend?" with softness in her voice.

Alejandro was separating the cards into two piles, as he looked into her grey eyes, "I would like for you to be my girlfriend. Is that an issue? You can put down the first card."

She picked up her stack of cards, and put down an 8 of spades, blushing from getting nervous, "I... I do not... Maybe... You will have to really impress me."

"Alright. Since you know a lot about me, why don't you tell me about yourself? I love hearing you speak from those luscious lips. The only thing I know is that you are half white, and half asian." He put down a 6 of spades.

Heather was trying to look for a card that she can put down, but put down a 6 of clover. She immediately corrected him, "I am not half Caucasian, and half Asian. I am 3/4 Japanese, and a quarter white. My father is half and half. There is not much to know, really... McMaster University is kind of boring, but I need a degree. I do miss the sushi that my mother sends me. Anyways, I am pretty boring."

Alejandro could not help but grin at her uneasiness, "How interesting... I transferred to McMaster this coming September too. And I am sure that you are not boring. I will find out more on our date."

When he got up to leave, Heather was a bit shocked, "Where are you going?"

"Well, I think I have seen enough of Playa for now, and while I love spending time with you, I have not really been by myself since I came here. And now that I have my journal, I need to write," he stated matter of factly. Alejandro went back to kiss her on the cheek, before leaving, "I will see you later."

* * *

><p>Heather was in her ballet outfit, and made it down to the dance studio. She placed her bag down, and placed her right leg on the bar to stretch, and switched to stretch her other leg seconds later. Her heels were put together, and her toes were pointed away from one another. Her arms were formed in the form of a circle, before doing the second position, extending her arms and legs repeatedly for a few moments, only to placing one foot in front of the next, in the middle section of the back foot. One arm was moved to the side, as the other was up in the air, "Gosh, I have not done this in a bit. Gotta get back into the swing of things."<p>

She then started her ballet spins and leaps across the room, letting the exhilarating dance take over her body. Ballet has been one of her favorite activities to do for as long as she can remember, and was one of the only programs that her parents out into that she liked.

Alejandro was walking through the halls, and noticed through the side of his eye that she was dancing her graceful ballet routines. Watching her was like watching a graceful swan or a flamingo, which a part of him was a bit envious of, though it was something that he appreciated. He could not help but clap her hands, causing her to stop, "I have to say, you have a beautiful gift. Though I have been blessed with many talents, I was ever given the talent to prevail in ballet. You always shock me."

"How is it shocking that I do ballet? I did it on the first season, and I am sure that you can do it, since you are perfect in everything. Do a normal ballet position with your feet together, and bend down," she instructed, as he walked into the room more.

He took off his shoes, and tried to point his toes away from one another, which was more complicated than he thought, "I think I might be able to do this. So bend down, and keep my feet together?" His legs started to bend, and his feet started to turn, strain and struggle being shown on his face, right before giving up. Alejandro shook off his legs, and walked to hold her waist, "How about we do another dance, and you can teach me ballet another day?"

Their hands were locked, and their bodies were pressed together, "Now my type of dance involves a lot of hip and leg movement," moving one hand to her lower back. "You need to move my legs when I move, and just go with the flow. If you screw up, I will just lead; just how you like it."

"I do not need for you to take the lead, and to tell me how to salsa," Heather smugly replied, as they both stated to move their legs in sync, back and forth. He started to spin her around with his arms, and drove her back into his strong arms. She could not deny the growing dampness in her nether area, "I have to say, you are not bad. Smooth, but firm."

He had to make an innuendo, "You know that I am smooth but firm with every thrust and swift move I make." The two of them continued to twist and dance across the dance floor, pulling, and tugging one another with seductive movements; neither slowing down, and moving like they are a pair, and with no sign of stopping.

* * *

><p>It is a few hours away, and Heather is sitting patiently at the kitchen table. Everyone else was outside, and Alejandro had something planned, "Whatever he is going to do is interesting. Dressing up and everything? He is really trying to get some tonight."<p>

"Close your eyes mi amor. I do not want you to see this," he chanted, as he approached her, and placed a bunch of different types of sushi in front of the table. As he put a wine glass on the table, Alejandro took her hands, and took them off her eyes, "Since I learned that you are Japanese, I got you Japanese food."

Heather could not help but chuckle from his cheap, predictable, but nice effort, "Well, thanks Alejandro. Sushi is a favorite of mine." She was about to take the chopsticks, only for him to take them up, pick up a piece of sushi, and dip it into a bunch of wasabi sauce, causing her to panic, "DON'T DO THAT..."

He was about to put it in her mouth, but was confused with her reaction, "Why do you not want the sushi?"

"Why don't you try it," she offered, trying not to burst out of laughter. Alejandro put it in his mouth, and almost immediately, his eyes bulged out, and his entire face went red, as the spiciness took complete control of his body, spitting out the sushi, and trying to deal with the burn of the spiciness. Heather burst out laughing, "Wasabi is a type of spice that us Japanese uses, which is why you... only take a little bit of it. I thought your... what was it, your latin blood takes well to spice."

He could not help but glare at her, though he was trying hard not to smile from the silliness of it, "I was not expecting that. It is rare for me to eat Japanese food. Now tell me more about your culture, and the types of sushi. I just chose a bunch of random ones."

Heather struggled to think of what to tell him, "Well, I went to Japan once. I hate the white makeup that they wear; you know, the geisha style. Apparently my mother was one, and when my father came over to Japan for a visit, they had a scandalous affair. Some geishas are like singers and stuff, but others are prostitutes."

Alejandro looked at his date weirdly, trying not to show any signs of disgust by her parents story, "I... wait, what? Did you just call your mother a prostitute?" He poured them both a glass of wine, and they both started drinking.

"You wanted to get to know me, so I am telling you stuff to get to know me. Yes, I did call my mother an escort, since she was one. Anyways, they had this affair, and my father was married to my older siblings mother. Since my mother was such the gold digger, she continued the affair, and even met his wife. So she ended up pregnant with me, and then he moved her over to Canada. I was born, and my mother was the mistress that was living in the same home as my father and his wife, until his wife left her children with him, and never came back," Heather lightly explained her conception, like it is no big deal. She took another drink, and felt it travel through her body, starting to slowly move and giggle, "Wha...what if I was a geisha stripper? Could you imagine that?"

He continued to drink, and eat some of the sushi, "That would be riveting to say the least, but I am sure that doing a Japanese dance in a short shirt and a belly top is not appropriate." Her slow but provocative moves were definitely proving to be something that him and the tent on his shorts could not ignore.

Heather got up and walked over to sit and straddle his lap, feeling the poke under his pants. She started grazing and moving her hips on top of him, caressing his bulging biceps and triceps, "My mother would do things like this, and maybe... this," leaning her face to give him a tantalizing, steamy kiss, which he soon replied positively to.

* * *

><p>The two of them were making out in the hallway; Alejandro cupping her ass, as her legs and arms were wrapped around him. Her tongue was deep in his mouth, and they soon reached to his door, which was already partially opened. Their tongue battle continued as they entered the room, and fell on the bed. He broke the kiss, which caused her to lean closer to him in an attempt to catch his luscious lips, which he chuckled at, "Haha, not yet. Tell me you love me first."<p>

"You have got to be kidding me. Since when has that ever stopped us from having sex?" whined Heather, clamping her legs to ignore the burning sensation between them.

He leaned in closer to hiss her neck, breathing out needingly, "Say that you love me," nipping softly on her neck. The feminine moans were so soothing to his ear, and drew him in more, and tightening his pants.

She felt the pulsating bulge running her increasingly lubed and moistened pussy throb, and her nipples hardened from need, pressing her body on him, and moaning aloud, "Ooh, I do. I love you Alejandro. Now love me, and touch, and sex me now. I need it." Her hands instantly went to remove his muscle shirt, and to caress and grope his defined arms and chest, loving the god-like body, and growing more wet from the sight and touch, "Please put it in now."

Heather's top was instantly removed by Alejandro's grabby, needy, and aggressive hands, and when his hands eagerly moved to her bottoms, his mouth went to circle and suck on her tender nipples, which immediately grew harder. Her shorts were soon removed, and Heather breathed out a greedy moan, "Put. It. In. Me."

As he was starting to remove his shorts, she angrily groaned, and slapped his hands to take off his shorts, underwear, and pulled his shaft in her soaking womb. His face instantly relaxed when he slowly inserted himself into her pulsating and warm vagina, pushing her lower lips apart, and stretching her hole to wrap nicely around him.

He grinned and deeply moaned as all of the inches of his hot cock entered her lovehole, slowly thrusting and gyrating his hips, trying not to rush the intimate moment. Heather wrapped her legs around his thighs, and slowly groaned from his slow but deep movements. Her hands were caressing his defined back, and her hot hisses were hitting his ear, "You feel so nice Heather. Better and better within each time we do it. It seems like you have well adjusted to my girth instantly."

The inches that made his cock was teasing her aching vagina with the slow thrusts, and only a few inches of him splitting apart her wet hole, groaning softly, "Feels good, but I am sick of you going light. Go deeper," as she clutched his ass, and forced him to ravage her cunt with the entire length and width of his cock. She could not help but cry out when his head was in the depths of her starved pussy, and trembled from the sudden fullness, "Aaahhhhh Alejandro, like that."

"Perfect my queen," Alejandro longingly breathed out, rising his waist, so only the head of his shaft was in her soaking cunt, before ramming back into her with a driving pull that caused the both to shiver. Her nails dug into his ass as he forcefully shoved his cock in her deeper and deeper than the thrust before, not stopping with his fast and deep fucks in her heavenly cunt. The latin man whimpered from her touches and her tightening more around him, "Si, si, si mi amor. I feel your juices lubing my love gun," with his testicles continuing to slap her ass. He felt the slight soreness of his arm, and knew that he had to take it easy, demanding her, "Get on top of me, and make love to me. My arm needs the rest."

Heather completely forgot about his still injured arm, and the two of them were almost immediately flipped in their positions. She lustfully gazed at his caramel figure, rubbing her soft hands to caress his bulging pectorals, his washboard abs, and his slightly trimmed brown pubic hair, only to trail her hands back on his chest to pinch his erect nipples, "You are such a sexy man. So beautiful, naughty, filling, and adonis-like." She gyrated her hips on top of his thick shaft slowly, shivering softly from the different angle his thick cock was giving her wet vaginal lips.

Alejandro was growing goosebumps all over his body. His cock was pulsating from the different position that she was tightening him with, and her tweaking and pulling his nipples were turning him on in a different way. His firm hands went to her bouncing breasts, and fondled the feminine lumps that he is now oh-so familiar with. The both of them started to constantly moan as she fucked him faster and faster around his flinching shaft with her wet, twitching vagina, which was glistening his manhood with her vaginal fluids. His emerald eyes longingly connected with her gray eyes with a sense of vulnerability and a love that was not expressed through their faces before. She pulled herself into his face for a steamy kiss, as she slapped her hips up and over his cock, which twitched his legs and feet.

His hands made it to her ass, as he slammed her hips up and down his manhood roughly, causing her to moan sharply and aggressively in his mouth, as they were in an entangled tongue wrestle, causing heather to tighten her pussy walls more than she ever has whenever they were penetrating one another. Heather ran her hands through Alejandro's sticky and sweaty hair, capturing and sucking on his bottom lip in a sexy frenzy, "Ahhhh Alejandro. You're soo good. I love your fine ass."

He oozed from Heather's fluids dripping onto his testicles, and growled at the fact that her hair was still in a ponytail, which he soon took out to reveal her loosened, waist-length hair. "I am sick of seeing that ponytail. I know that you put it like that because you have insecurities about your hair, but you really look best without it, my girlfriend," assured Alejandro, as he sat up, so they were both in the sitting position on the bed, with her legs on top of his.

"I... I put it like that because of all of the thinness I suffered with my hair after... ahhh, you feel soo good," she moaned, as she clawed his back aggressively, straddling his thick penis with her tight and attention starved vagina lips. The neck of hers was soon assaulted by Alejandro's fiery and passionate lips and teeth, as he nipped and sucked on it, causing her to groan darkly, and getting more turned on, as her breasts and stomach were rubbing against his pecs and abs, feeling lighter all over her body. Their thrusts continued to meet in a frantic and rigid pace, and she knew that her body was about to give up on her, causing her to whisper in his ear, "Finish off with a quick 69. I am almost there."

Alejandro's sexual drive went up in that moment, so he went on his back, and flipped Heather, so her face was right in front of his pointy dick. He licked his fingers, and shoved two of them in her ass to finger, right before assaulting her wet pussy lips by lapping them up between his lips, and devouring the folds with her mouth. After rubbing and pinching her clit with his other hand, a hungry scream came from her mouth, and only made his cock twitch from the pleasing moans that she was relasing. "Mmmmmmmmmmpppphhhh," he muffled, flicking the lips around before plummeting his snake, like tongue in her vagina, exploring every corner he can. A moan was released, as her mouth wrapped around his penis.

She was moaning from his ministrations on her vagina and ass, as she went down to bob her mouth up and down his being and twitching member, taking most of his cock in her mouth by one thrust, not caring that his delicious cock was being smothered by her saliva. Her hands started to fondle and tug on his balls, which she was definitely having fun with, and could feel that he was moaning in her soaked cunt, and that he was enjoying this from his throbbing dick. Her breathing was being blocked, so she popped from his shaft, licking her lips, "Mmmmm. I love blowing you." Her other hand started to pump his impressive length, as she swirled and nipped her tongue and teeth on his head, feeling his body jolt.

The fluids and the gigantic releases from the both of them were definitely building up, as his tongue flicking her G-Spot was causing her to tremble her entire body, and her biting, licking, and stroking his genitals were tightening his balls for a big blow. Neither needed to say anything, as their heavy and quick pants revealed to one another that they were having a huge climax. Alejandro blew his semen all in Heather's mouth, almost at the exact same time she erupted all over his mouth, which he definitely swallowed and licked off all of the reminisce off her cunt.

She flipped over to lay herself beside him, heavily panting about the sex they just had, "Well...that was good...boyfriend. The date, dinner, the sex...especially the sex. The entire day was great."

His eyes lit up like a little child getting a present from her referring to him as a boyfriend, which he did not hold back his excitement, "Boyfriend? You actually called me your boyfriend. Spending the full day with you was amazing." They both went under the sheets, as he brought over close to him, so they could cuddle, "I have to say that it is nice to spend time with you in a non-competitive atmosphere. Today has been one of the most peaceful days I have had in a while, girlfriend."

Heather turned to him to give him a tender kiss, smiling at him, "It really has been. You definitely mesmerize me in many ways. I just want this to continue", as she used her leg to rub up on his legs, and to twirl his hair. He grabbed her waists, and the two engaged in a heated make out session.


	15. A Sundae Day

The two were still in the bed the next morning, and his big arms were wrapped extremely tightly around her, so she could not even get up if she wanted to. Heather could not erase the smile from her face, but when she moved, Alejandro's arms would not let her go, "You're hot and everything, but can you let me go?"

"No. I will never let you go again. You feel too good against my rock hard body," chimed Alejandro, as he only wrapped around her waist tighter, and sucked on her neck. He felt his member grow hard between her naked cheeks, and could not help but profusely blush, "It feels so nice to just relax and get as intimate as we want to. What should we do now?"

Her earlobe was being sucked by her boyfriend, and she could not help but smile softly, "Well, we could talk about what you are going to do to make it up to me for eliminating me in this season."

Alejandro rolled his eyes form that being mentioned, though he continued with softly trailing his hands to her legs, "Do we have to discuss that? Neither of us got the money. I am not thrilled about it, but it is in the past. Just enjoy yourself."

Hands almost instantly went in between her legs, causing her to squirm in unwanted delight, "St... still... gosh that fe... feels good. Anyways, I still wa... want to speak about this, and yo...your fingers will not di... distract me. You are nice and all, but I came to All Stars for money, and not a man."

"Geez, someone is harsh. Since you want to rehash this conversation, I will say thins; you were planning to get rid of me, so stop being a hypocrite. You are constantly choosing money that you have not and frankly will never get over a good man who will provide for you, emotionally and sexually fulfill you. Don't you see that money is the root of your problems and insecurities?" groaned the latin man, trying not to get annoyed. He went in between her legs, and started hissing down her stomach, speaking between kisses, "Let's just enjoy one another without focusing on money. Enjoy my spicy lips and tongues."

Heather shivered and goosebumps were formed when his fingers are removed from her tight vaginal lips, and her boyfriend's deliciously long tongue lapped up her womanhood. She started feeling very heavy, and her legs were starting to tremble around him, "Ooh Alejandro. Eat me just like that." Alejandro started pinching, and rubbing over and around her clitoris.

He could not help but dig his tongue in her vaginal walls, and groan from going down on her. They were soon interrupted when the alarm for Breakfast went off. Alejandro took a last lick of her salivating vagina, and grinned with her fluids on his mouth, before stepping out, and grabbing her hand, "Might as well put on some clothes, and deal with the cringe-worthy breakfast with the others."

* * *

><p>The couple entered the dining room, and sat down to hear them talking about the upcoming elimination. Cameron went top ask Alejandro a question, "Since you are the most recent person to leave, you know better than us what is going on. Who do you think is going to leave next?"<p>

The green eyes of Alejandro was rolled, and he could not help but give Heather some of his food, as he was half-assedly speaking to Cameron, "I was a loner on my last week there, so I do not know much. What I do know is that there was a lot of drama about Courtney and Cameron kissing when I was there. Zoey is a complete idiot who is Mal's lapdog. Unless the others find out about Mal, Gwen is probably gone. She is a loner and a loser."

"It would not be surprising if Gwen or Courtney leave next. Mike and Zoey; my bad, Mal and Zoey are still strong, and we saw Courtney explicitly tell Gwen 2 episodes that Scott is pretty much more important than her. There is no reason for them to vote out Scott, because he has been extremely week and poor in challenges this season. The pride of those three will ruin their chances in the game," Sierra matter-of-factly stated.

Heather was spoon-fed food by Alejandro, and awwed right after eating some of his crepes, "Thank you gentleman. Anyways, I do not even know why we are discussing the most disappointing and lame Final 5 in the entire series. When are we going to be forced to watch the final 5 compete in a challenge live?"

"Probably in the evening," responded Sam, as a smile started to form on his face. Seeing everyone's weird look towards him, he then started to reveal his plan, "Since we never had enough people for a full basketball game, how about we all play pool basketball? We are only here for like 5 more days, so might as well enjoy them."

Lindsay clapped and squealed excitedly, "I like that idea. I need to wear my bathing suits more often anyways." Many other shook their heads in agreement at the idea, for some reason, thinking that it was a good idea.

* * *

><p>All of the eliminated competitors are in the pool on their perspective sides of the shallow area; girls vs boys. Cameron decided to be the referee, who was sitting on a lounge chair, and holding the ball in his hand, chanting, "On your marks... Get set... FETCH," as he threw the ball up in the air.<p>

Lightning and Jo were the first to instantly jump after the ball, but the both of them collided their heads together, falling in the pool, with neither of them getting the ball. Duncan instantly fetched to grab the ball, and ran a few feet forward to try to shoot the ball in the net. Sierra and Lindsay were blocking the way of him shooting, and when he saw Alejandro run past him, he soon passed the latin man the ball.

Alejandro took the ball, and went to shoot the net, only to see his girlfriend pounce, and attack him down and into the pool, snagging the ball for him, and to engage their own pool fight. Heather continued to laugh as she pushed him down, and wrestle him, "Heather WILL prevail over her hot man. GO DOWN."

He managed to pick up his playful girlfriend, and start to spin her around, "Don't MESS WITH me Heather. You are too weak for me," before dashing her in the pool, and ticking his girlfriend playfully. "You are SUCH a temptress Heather. Stop messing with me like this."

Jo groaned and rolled her eyes, as she shoved the couple aside, and went to grab the ball, "Let's continue the game, and not watch these two's lameass rolecall sessions. ON WITH THE GAME. FOUL."

The couple got out of the pool, and laid on a lounge chair, "Fine. Mi reina and I would have a much better time relaxing our delicious bodies under the sun than play that minuscule game with you people. Enjoy." As the others engaged in the pool game, Heather wrapped her arms around his muscular abs and chest, and he went to kiss her forehead, "You are a lot more relaxed than you want to be, do you realize that?"

She could not keep her roaming hands off of her boyfriend, and started smooching his tanned pecs and muscles, "I am when I have what I want, definitely." Heather went to give Alejandro a nasty smooch on the lips, and smiled softly at him, "So, do you always vacate sexily like this in Spain? How is it over there? I know you went to both Spain and all of the South American countries. I would probably be disgusted with all of the llamas and the cheap clothes."

"Wow, how culturally sensitive you are to us Peruvians," he joked, as he ran his fingers through her raven locks. "Peru is an amazing place. A lot of culture, interesting food, and landscaping that is in my native country. You could use the tan Heather. I love you, but you are almost as pale as Gwen."

Being compared to Gwen did not sit well with Heather, and her instant reaction took over, and she slapped him in the face, "Do not EVER compare me to Gothball like that. If you do it like that again, than there will be no Aleheather, understood? Good." Heather primped herself, before solemnly admitting, "But yes, I do need to get a tan. That is undeniable, but you know that you still cannot keep your hands and eyes off of me."

Alejandro was already leaning towards her lips, as he hissed, "And I will never keep my affections off you for as long as I live," before his lips feverishly clashed onto hers.

* * *

><p>The 9 eliminated All Star contestants were locked in the living area, where they are forced to watch the new episode live.<p>

Courtney was just exposed for making a hit list, and Gwen and Scott were definitely pissed off for being used like this. Duncan could not help but laugh at the entire situation, "That is what ALL of those losers get. How dumb must Gwen feel? Dumping me for my ex, who CLEARLY never liked you bit her in the ass. How humiliating. And the dirt trashbag finally realized he was NOTHING but a rat rebound for her to attempt to bother with me. Courtney never learns from her pathetic ways. She'll be lonely forever. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

"I am sure that their interactions did not revolve around you Duncan," commented Sierra, with annoyance in her voice.

Cameron was more worried about Mike and Zoey than Courtney's drama, "Someone needs to do something about Mike and Mal. His psychological and mental issues have caused trauma among everyone on this show, and it is something that his so much more severe than a reality TV show. They need to help him out."

Alejandro rolled his eyes from the sympathy that Cameron was giving him, "Oh fucking please. That perro, coño, psicópata, scrawny little joke knew he had a murderer for a multiple personality, did not tell anyone for the past 2 seasons, and now we are supposed to feel sorry for him? What a bunch of crap. He put himself in the situation, and refuses to deal with it. I can go ON AND ON about that little turd," clearly not over his elimination, and tensing up.

"Calm down Alejandro. Weren't you the one who just told me to not stress about a game we are no longer in? You are better than those no-good losers, who will fail to use this platform for a better career," eased his girlfriend, who was rubbing his arm softly. "You are too good to be worrying about vermin like Mike and his loser girlfriend."

Lightning rolled his eyes in annoyance, and harshly demanded, "SHUT the fuck up, you pussies. Sha-Lightning wants to watch the show." Everyone turned to look at him with a bothered look, before they all went to watch the live episode.

* * *

><p>The episode was continuing on, and Duncan kept on laughing, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I am RIVETING in Princess' demise. Bitch got everything that is coming to her."<p>

Heather lent into her boyfriend's shoulder in exhaustion and annoyance, complaining to him, "Oh my gosh. I cannot watch this show anymore with these bozos. Entertain your queen Alejandro Burromeurto."

"Might as well speak about real life. Since we are gong to school together in September, you might as well move in with me, and life the fabulous life that I live, and become the perfect side piece to what is known as me. We could stroll across town, partake in countless business opportunities and elite parties, so on and so on. Things are going to be fabulous for us."

"You are selling a dream to me Alejandro, but I know that I will for sure live the fabulous life. You just have to prove to me that you deserve to," sh arrogantly chimed, before watching the television. Almost immediately, Heather got agitated and bored from watching the final 5, as they perform the ice cream challenge, "This has got to be the worst final 5 in the history of the show. What did any of them do to deserve being in the final 5? Scott did nothing, Gwen did nothing, Courtney claimed to have done a lot, but did nothing, Zoey is getting handed wins, and Mr. Crazy speaks for himself."

Cameron groaned before responding to them, "They did a lot more than you two, and all of us, which is why WE are here, watching THEM. Now can you guys please be quiet, so we can all watch."

Alejandro rolled his eyes, and laid his head on his girlfriend's shoulder, feeling sloth-ish, "It is too painful watching these insignificant 5 play the game. It is too embarrassing. Too painful to watch people who suck at the game make it so far. Oh Heather, what has become of this show?"

She went to caress his jaw and cheek, feeling the sadness on his face, "I know, I know. When we were on the show seasons back, Chris at least did backup checks on all of the contestants, but they clearly forgot to do that when that nut entered the game." Heather soon lent in to plant a few kisses on him, "Lets forget about the atrocity on our screen, and kiss some more," before they instantly made out on the couch, not caring about the disgusted groans and glares that went their ways.

* * *

><p>At the flush of shame, the 10th person eliminated was about to come from the toilet. Heather and Alejandro were holding hands, getting bored and impatient from waiting so long, "Why can't Miss. C.I.T. just come out of the toilet already."<p>

"Do you think it is her though? She seemed like she was doing really well at the challenge," Noted Sam.

Jo shook her head in disagreement, "No. It is clear that after they cut off the TVs, they had to eat it themselves. There is no way that Miss. Pansy got to finish that sundae."

"I would have loved to see that," chuckled Duncan.

The toilet started to make noise, and the water pressure was growing from the toilet, as it was spinning. The first thing to fly out was a sundae bowl, which hit Duncan right in the face, and only seconds later, the distraught Courtney landed on Duncan. She immediately got up, and tried to primp herself, "Gosh, that was a nasty sundae."

Alejandro could not help but sigh with the results of the episode, "What a disappointment. You were easily the best competitor that remained, and now we know exactly how the rest of the season goes. Scott and Gwen are next, and we have a Mike and Zoey finale."

"Don't get me started. Gwen thinks that Zoey will take her to the final 2, and ignoring the fact that everyone knows something is wrong with Mike. I am the ONLY reason why Scott even made it this far this season, and they turn their back on me? Screw them," ranted an overly frustrated Courtney. "It is a game. They took it WAY too personally."

Lindsay could not feel any sympathy for the girl who has been cruel to everyone. She soon changed the topic, "Can we all meet by the poolside to have a campfire singing thingy?"

"Idiotsay, those two things contradict one another," Heather corrected in an agitated tone. She asked like Lindsay was 5 years old, "Do you want a CAMPFIRE, or to hang out by the POOL?"

Sierra's eyes lit up, and started jumping excitedly, "I have an idea. We can do both. Whoever wants to do a campfire can start it over there, and the others who want to be in the hot tub and the pool can go there. I want to plan. Lindsay, Cameron, Sam and I will plan it all, Courtney and Duncan can rekindle, and potentially hook up so I can add some interesting stories to my blog, and the rest of you... uhhhh. who cares. Be back here in an hour."

* * *

><p>An hour later, the hot tub had a bunch of warm bubbles forming, the pool had a bunch of floating chairs, Cameron and Sam were keeping the fireplace really warm, and Lindsay and Sierra were setting the huge amounts of food on the table that was set up. The others soon showed up, and Lindsay decided to greet all of them, "Since we have like 4 or 5 more days left, we are going to make them as FUN AS POSSIBLE. We can do camp songs, patty cake, trust exercises, friendship contracts, and all of that fun stuff."<p>

Lightning and Jo simply ignored her, and the two of them went to jump into the pool, soon racing on who can swim the fastest. Courtney went to sit on a lounge chair, only for Duncan to follow her, Sierra and Lindsay took some food, and soon joined Cameron and Sam, leaving Alejandro and Heather to themselves. He immediately took off his shirt and pants, leaving him only in his tight speedo, as he entered the hot tub. He sat in a seductive manner, and grinned at her, asking in a monotone voice, "Aren't you going to join me?"

"That is the tub that Bridgette and Geoff did... countless things in," she groaned in disgust, but her eyes could not glue away from her seductive boyfriend, "But... you do need company, before slowly entering the hot tub, and sitting across from him. She started to play footsies with him, and soon asked, "So, how were your first 48 hours in Playa de Losers, sir?"

He sexily walked towards her in the hot tub, and knelt to wrap her legs and arms around him, and reversed their positions, so she is sitting on top of him, as he is leaning at the edge of the pool, "It has been heavenly, so should I say, a devilish heaven, since I have received the pleasure of pleasuring my fiery girlfriend."

Heather soon started straddling and swaying her hips against his tightening and bulging speedo as she spoke, "Well, first off, devilish and heaven are one of the biggest oxymorons that I have ever heard in my entire life. You have to choose one of them to describe me."

"But I can't, because our entire relationship is an oxymoron. Oxymorons are one of the best concepts to have ever been created, because it makes opposite behaviors, ideas, and attitudes work, though while we are not opposites, our relationship is devilish and cunning, though there is a loving, heavenly, eternally light feeling to it. We are amazing Heather," Alejandro described with a cheery tone to his voice, leaning in to give her a sloppy kiss, wrapping her hips and upper body with his strong arms.

Their kiss soon ended, and she got off him to sit beside him in the hot tub. She closed her eyes, and let the bubbles and the hot water soak into her, "Ahhh, this is the life that I will have. If I only got that million, than things would have been perfect. But do not worry; I am sure that this empire that you spoke to me about earlier will take into effect as soon as we leave here. What are your plans? I WILL leave you if we ended up dirt poor... maybe. I am not sure yet. You are a treasure on your own, but I like fiscal treasure."

Alejandro looked around to see if anyone is watching, and soon after went to kiss and nibble on her ear, "How do you feel about public sex? I am in the mood from your rubbing and touching all over me." He then went to suck on her neck, and mumble, "No wonder why Geoff and Bridgette were obsessed with this hot tub. It truly does magical things to a couple."

"Don't you EVER mention a woman you slept with to me in that manner," growled Heather, as she slapped him on his chest. She turned around to look out for the others, "I would consider it if there was not 8 other people right beside us, especially if one of them is a blogger, who would probably record us and put it online."

His eyes twinkled from the thought of that, becoming more turned on with his nipples growing more erect, and his bulge growing, "That would be muy caliente. Just think about it. Doing it in front of a camera, with many people watching in public form our sexy love making, and then releasing it on the internet to get paid. It would be the PERFECT way to capitalize some money, and to start our franchise, when we will biologically look the best."

She could not believe what was coming over him, and had to get out of the hot tub, where she rung out her hair, before grabbing her clothes to leave, "You are ridiculous. Come back to me when you are back in reality."


End file.
